Introducing the Rivals
by Jae.Lockhart
Summary: Kairi knows a lot about being mistreated and the thought of being with this charming ocean blue eyed guy from her rival school is a comforting thought, but can she really forgive herself from a mistake she made a long time ago? RATED T for Language, SxK
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: "I want to say this is like Romeo and Juliet.. The boy and girl separated by some sort of fate. But in the end… I don't love you and I wont put it all on the line for you." Ha, isn't she in for a suprise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or its characters, but I do own the story… enjoyy**

**Introducing The Rivals:**

**Chapter One: With or Without You**

There are many things I have to focus on. At 17, in high school, with people who would love to tear you down in a heartbeat, what else was I supposed to do besides watch my back from possible home wreckers.

Lately it was like people almost _craved_ for pain.

But this stayed on the field. It was like they craved the relinquishing feeling of over empowerment and used it to their advantage so that if approached the wrong person and it was the wrong time, they had their own secret bomb of power to use. I loved the feeling of being in control, I didnt look for it in others' self-esteem? That was ridiculous. To just drop-kick those who don't deserve it? Why would anyone want that besides the obvious reaons? What would this succeed for themselves?

"GOD!"

I wish high school was reeking my brain with some thoughts that could distract me from the current physical pain I was in.

Sweating and heaving.

Cussing and running.

Legs wanting to give out and visions starting to blur.

Within a full 2 hours of hard drills, impossible distances to run, and all the balls you have to kick, you get a 15 minute water break. This was all done at a very early five in the morning, when birds havent even bothered to come out and chirp or whatever the feathered things did. They were out before the sun graced the sky.

"You alright? Looks like youre ready to pass?"

Snapping my posture back up like I wasn't feeling light headed and ready to die, I tossed my hair over my shoulder, in taking a heavy gasp for air and faced my coach, "Just peachy."

The coach was out of town, actually, so it was the cocoach Cloud Strife, who was incredibly young, fresh out of college, fit and for awhile, everyone on our team thought he was the hottest thing on this planet. Even me for a while, but who could blame us?

That took it's expected turn shortly after his hard drills, early wakeup call drills, i can tell you now the fantasy faded.

Complimenting me when I wanted to give in, how tricky and smart. Of course I would say everything was fine when it wasn't. that was so like me.

Lies.

"Bright future for you Romeo, glad to have you on the team."

He didn't seem to be phased by how utterly exhausted I and everyone else on the team was, and this was going to be a problem, "Glad to be here! The adrenaline is keeping me going."

I didn't even have to go that far, it sounded so fake coming from me, but I did anyways because I wanted him to know for a fact that I wanted this more than anyone. I guaranteed that I wanted this more than the girls on my team, because they were still complaining and whining and taking too many breaks.

Suck it up.

It was dreadful, though, to have to carry myself through the feeling of death. All I felt like, me possibly about to collapse somewhere and just pass out. Just lay there and not be able to move because im so exhausted its embarrassing. Searching for my phone near me I was confused, I stood up wandering by the bathroom shack where all the duffel bags were being thrown to, the pile mounted up like an odd pyramid. I stepped around it for a better look.

"Damn that ass!"

"Take me right here. Right now."

I don't know how many days i've heard this in a row, I was starting to lose track because it would haunt me just by the memory. For the first couple days, i'd let them get at me, I didn't give a fuck, these guys couldn't get any action anyways. They would start shit with me because they knew I wouldn't do anything to retaliate.

But now it seemed like it was a lot harder to handle.

It was starting to get to me, not that id ever admit it out loud.

Deep down inside I always just let bad shit happen to me because I deserved it.

Every ounce of karma that wanted to smash into me like a semi.

Why would I argue?

The incident was too long ago and everytime it started back up, like a bad movie...

It was over and too long for me to remember involuntarily, unlike before, it used to be able to haunt me effortlessly. It was like my own negative cloud that followed me everywhere I went no matter what I would possibly be doing. Now, the memories were just starting to fade back in, I couldn't figure out why, but it made me sad. That and hopeless, more hopeless though because I knew how to handle sadness and being upset. But I didn't know how to handle myself when I felt hopeless.

The last time I was recovering from this was more embarrassing. Much more depressing, something I never wanted to feel like again, ever. Besides laying alone in my room like it was my personalized jail cell, I ran. I ran all the time. I tried to explain how it allowed me to feel free and clear my mind.

But in reality, all the running did was allow me to think and it left me damned. It felt like hell when I started thinking back on regrets, it was as though I could relive the very moment I lost control of my sanity. My version of 'thinking', was really just deep wallowing in self pity.

Running also let me feel as though it was truly possible to run away from my problems.

Thankfully I had soccer to keep me in sane.

Varsity since I was in the eighth grade, which no one thought was even possible, but they were wrong. I was invincible.

But I wasn't feeling invincible at that moment, in fact, I felt like shit.

I turned my head to knock the group of boys out of my line of vision, "Pouting, how cute."

I felt my cheeks heating up, doubting that there was any color on my tan complexion, but I knew they could just read underneath my composed structure. I was sure that I looked completely cold, but there was a falter in my voice, so I didn't say anything. I wasn't going to risk any reason for them to attack me more than whatever they currently had.

"Beat it, before I beat your asses."

The two boys, both dressed in black and dark shades of purple and blue looked at me and then behind me twice, before finally turning around to leave. I smiled, turned to see a familiar smug look.

My eyes finally adjusted to the blue pools of eyes studying me carefully.

"Roxas Dominic."

It was becoming easier and easier to cover the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Well you look pleasant today," I moved to the right to make room for him to sit with me on the bleachers, forgetting about my bag. Roxas was the kind of intimidating person you would use to scare off bullies, but would still come fore comfort and hugs. I was observing his blonde hair, which was pretty long now, but up in a fo-hawkish thing out of his ocean eyes, making him hypnotizing.

"School starts in an hour, go take a shower and get ready."

"I'll make it home and back within an hour, im fine."

I see a dark shade of brown long hair in a high ponytail exposing a bright smile, with tired eyes, "Olette?" She waved, Roxas seated himself on the dewy grass next to my foot.

"Morning love and... Roxas," Olette's tan skin was glowing in the dark sky, it was early enough for the sun to just start to break in the distance, it contrasted Olette's eyes like glow sticks.

Roxas did a tiny salute, "Sup."She ignored him, both Roxas and Olette were on good terms, but she never went out of her way to see him or to get his phone number, or get in bed with him. He was a known player, which exactly what she stood against.

Her beliefs were stronger than Roxas's dick.

"Why're you here so early?"

"Im not going to be here today so I came to get some papers, plus I needed the schedule for work and this was on the way."

I nodded. She was such busy girl.

"Well, youre lucky aren't you?"

"The luckiest," Roxas adds, "You're missing a history test."

She laughs, "I didn't plan for this, I wouldn't mind taking the test. Anything to avoid the doctor's office."

"You're skipping school for a doctors appointment you rebel?"

She slapped me in a joking way, "Im not skipping because I want to, dork, I have to."

"Sure you do."

"Shut up Roxas, you don't show up and you never have an excuse."

"Actually, I don't show up because I am in bed with a girl. I don't know what that means to you, but to me, that is very much reason."

I shook my bright red hair down my back, sweaty and thankful for my strong deodorant this morning. Olette shot him a dirty look and then focused back on me, "Anyways, I saw you running, and then your new coach drop his pants for you?"

"She's kidding Roxas, settle."

"You were breathing hard? Then I see him walk over and you lit up like a light bulb, what was that for?"

"I just wanted him to know I was glad to be on the team."

"Good. He's definitely too old," This was just like Olette to lure me in with excitement just to lecture me, making sure I wasn't holding some kind of ulterior motive.

"Well, don't worry, I get the message," I pat her on the back in a reassuring way, "I have this under control."

"Kairi! Help me with the cones?" Cloud waved, I sighed slowly getting up.

"Text me, ill drop by after school alright?" Olette smiled, giving another hug before turning off to walk up the stairs away from the large field, she was walking right into the big buildings of our school.

Twilight High School.

It wasn't until practice was over and I was back at the school, entering the main doors, when the day would really begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, or it character. Promise, I just own the story… enmjoy**

**High School**

It was early in the morning and the air was crisp. This kind of clear cut weather allowed words to slice the silence like a blades, making even the slightest sounds, sound anxious. But the silence was very warming in a way.

_"Youre being such a selfish bitch!"_

I could see through my own eyes, but everything was hazey. If you look in the mirror after a steamy shower? Those were the lenses of my eyes, my line of vision. So steamed, I was almost blinded.

I could hear my heart beat rapidly in my ears. As though it were to just puke it all out or something. I half expected to, but I couldn't 'feel' anything.

_"I haven't done a damn thing for myself since I met you. I'm not a slave! I'm a human-being!"_

I felt cold, clammy, my anger boiling down to my Clenched fists. I didn't feel anymore sadness or pitiful embarrassment, numbness. It was unrealistic, what I was feeling. All i could feel was thats sure feeling of someone getting the shit beaten out of them.

_All of sudden, I feel my body whip around, anger fueling every intention I have to sail a solid wad of spit right on the tip of shoes. A deck of a skateboard came flying in my direction, almost hitting my arm._

_Did this piece of-_

_My eyes followed the bored lying on the ground near my foot._

_The owner of these shoes dared to step closer to me, I challenged him to try something with me._

_What would he do? Smack me?_

_Chortiling a laugh, deep throated, reeked with alcohol and cigarette leftovers, he spits back, "Disrespectful bitch."_

_"Gates of hell await you."_

_He momentarily raised his hand, I hadn't even realized how close he had gotten from being five yards, to four inches. He was four inches away from backhanding my face into a dislocated position._

_"Meet you there."_

If ever I heard of waking up in cold sweat, now was one of them. My eyes snapped open and the momentary confusion left me nervous. Everything was cold, I could see my window open and the fan was still on, leaving the air as cold as in my dream.

A dream? Was that a dream? Or a nightmare?

Or a memory.

It seemed so distant…

The kind of dream or memory that easily woke you up with a chill and kept you awake through your first two classes, that is, the until warmth started to kick an and you could doze off again. The warm was eating me from the inside, desperately trying bring feeling into my cold arms. That was my mistake of lacking a jacket in spring.

All you could hear right now were my feet tapping against the wooden stairs as I was climbing down to the kitchen. Not particularly for food, mostly to just get away from the room.

Not even the fresh, clean air could wake me up.

The was quick and painless, I got into first period much earlier than I needed to be, but I didn't want to deal with any of minglers. As the students were trudging in, I spot a few girls who offered a polite hello, unsure of whether it was safe to sit in the usually occupied seat next to me.

"You look so tired, are you alright?"

"I'm very alright. I just had soccer practice in the morning, my muscles are excruciating," I made it a point by rubbing my very sore thighs and calves, "Drill after drill."

Selphie pats me on the back, I figure to be 'comforting' in a way, "Your coach is so hot," she said this while eyeing one of the swimmers in the front row, she bit her lip, suddenly she seemed like she was a little close to me.

She was actually very attractive, very slender, brown hair that fell down to he shoulders with the standard brown eyes, she was dressed in skin tight black leggings and a long yellow shirt that slid off of one shoulder allowing a strap of her sports bra to peek out. Either she was fantasizing about older men, apparently old enough to be my coach and gym teacher, or she was finding out gossip to spread.

"I guess."

"I see him sometimes when he practices with the boys soccer team, he takes his shirt off, and I could mistake him for Zack Fair."

"First of all... Zack Fair has black hair... and I really wouldn't go that far. He is 21, that's illegal afterall."

She looks at me in the 'so what' kind of way, "He's hot, and when you're hot, it doesn't even matter."

"Actually Selphie," I laughed playfully pushing her to the right, "it does, kind of… being the law and all," I laughed, "But hey, alls fair in lust and war so go for him."

She clapped her hands with excitement, "Thanks!"

In a confused manner I sat back into my cold seat, "You realize that-"

"Leave it the way it is, I like it like this," she was holding her heart dramatically, so I did.

I wasn't going to admit that this was amazingly awkward, since I did have to see him everyday, twice a day, so I didn't say anything. She held her hand on my shoulder still, and the bell rang for class to start.

Great.

"No you're right, he is kind of… hot."

Homeroom was the only class that I actually enjoyed since there wasn't anything to do unless you had last minute work to catch up in other classes.

I was just dying throughout the day without my partner, we had four out of the six classes together, so the day seemed to be stretching on forever. I end up sitting by people who would call themselves 'friends' but who know only what they want to know, not what they should know about you, then at lunch, and everybody wants a piece of you, in science to be their partner because you and your best friend are separated.

Sounds pathetic.

Kairi Romeo.

Yep, that was very pathetic-sounding.

Selphie was following me around everywhere, asking me questions like she was trying to dig under my skin, and find out my whole life story.

I did have Roxas, whom was our trio of the Roxas/Kairi/Namine group. The one guy friend between the two girl best friends. Even though Namine wasn't here and went to a completely different school.

Finally the buzz of the morning died down.

I was in the present again, in last period of the day on the edge of my seat just waiting for the seconds to tick faster. Selphie, thankfully, wasn't in this class, otherwise shed pry me about every detail, from what happens inside my house to the kind of shampoo and conditioner I used. So I had some space.

"The little bitch killed me by CAMPING Wakka. What the fuck are you talking about?"

I watched Wakka lift is middle finger up and laugh, which had a high pitch in it that made me laugh. He would stick out if you tried to spot him from crowd, with his bright orange colored hair, wearing this ridiculous leather jacket and jeans that nobody ever wore anymore, "He killed you, you die, the end!"

Hayner groaned, "I'm going to kill you while hiding behind a dumpster and just laugh my fucking ass off!" i tried to hold my laugh back, but it was almost impossible, "shutthefuckup."

I pointed to myself as innocently as I ccould possibly muster and shrugged, "I didn't even say anything?"

"That's what girls say when they did something they're not supposed to." True..

"I didn't even say anything?"

"You didn't have to," we could both see Wakka making weird faces like a little kid whenever Hayner faced me. How immature, such details like this made me wonder the mental capacity he really held inside of the thick skull. It was much to obvious. "You look like you can't wait to break out of prison?"

"Maybe, I would love to see sunlight and breathe fresh air in again," I gestured my hand was a fan and let air breeze per to his face. A little taken aback, he gave me a confused look, "I know that being kept in your room forever takes away the word 'fresh', but that's what it it."

"Oh hilarious, you are so incredibly funny."

"Please don't grace me with your sarcasm, I had enough of that in first period."

He chuckled, "you are the most sarcastic person i've ever met in my entire life, so you ma'am have no room to talk."

"oh L O L Hayney-boy, you've got me laughing in text mode."

"See? Sarcasm from the red head and zip from the Hayney-boy."

I tapped my chin shaking my head, "I don't know many guys who go along with that kind of name, Hayneyboy."

Hayner's mature remark? "Oh you so funnyyy!"

"What's with the accent? I'm not even Japanese or Chinese?" he shrugged like it didn't make a difference. He gave me a dry smile, playfully shoving me in my seat, I shoved him back playfully, relaxing to the light humor, making today move a little faster.

"Well what are your plans after school?" I sighed tapping my knees, just like him to be point blank about questions, "Just curious?"

"I assure you it doesn't include call of duty," he rolled his eyes and I returned him a smile, "tomorrow it will, no worries."

"Yeahh and I can kill you? Alright."

I shook my head, "oh empty words you poor soul."

Then the bell rang and sweet freedom was in my reach, I jumped up so quick that Hayener stumbled backwards, he was gathering up his backpack, I didn't run to quick away from him since we were having a conversation, but it was clear I wanted to leave. Him and his camo vest and lighter blonde hair in the corner of my eyes as I hurried to the door.

"Well, that's nice of you, you gonna go see Olette later?"

I didn't look at him right away, partially because I had my mind focused on the door, "Yeah, we have plans later, later though, so maybe not directly. I've got work."

"It's never just a simple 'yes' or 'no' huh?" I shrugged, "Well, whatever your plans are, have fun."

I was edging away, and I could see that he saw this, "So we can hang soon then right?" My response was quick, the nod and smile of approval, also silently asking to leave, when he smiled I was gone.

My initial plans were to just take Hayner, maybe his friend Wakka, and head to Olette's. She shouldve been home by now anyways, still recovering from the Doctor's, so why not give her a visit, chances were great that no one would be home.

I could hear several people trying to get my attention, but I disregarded to keep moving.

I had ducked pass the buses and headed straight for the parkinglot, I didn't do too much of a head check, but I peered quickly over my shoulder careful of seeing anyone behind me.

High School was a crucial place.

Avoiding other students, I adjusted my backpack, so I could reach into my purse and search for my keys, I was out of breath and the warm breeze wouldn't let my hair stay out of my face, afraid of all my loose papers would fly out everywhere.

"You look like shit."

A rather rude way to greet someone, I see Namine Bellagio, smiling with a glint in her eyes. I could tell she had a prepared story to unload on me from her day, which seemed to never be uneventful. I was rather shocked to see her on Twilight turf, not that I would hound her right away. Namine was one of my best friends, she was someone I turned to, we didn't see each other as often as we liked, but when we did see each other, it was a very 'drunken laughter' experience. She was someone I knew the longest, we grew close when we were only in the first grade. Our mothers grew up together, making her like a second sister, behind my real sister and her real brother.

She lived in the Traverse district, which was a good fifteen minute drive, more often referred to our rival school, sister school.

She had her sun bleached blonde hair naturally straightened down her back, her bright blue eyes were searching me for a better response. I knew her well enough than to not give her a more appropriate greeting, I threw a rather large smile and a big hug.

If I could come with my own soundtrack, something upbeat would definitely triumph over the loud motors from so many vehicles around us, I pulled her closer to the old junkie car I was given on my birthday when I turned sixteen and out of the way of a different vehicle that was pulling out of it's space.

She sighed leaning against the door, dropping her bag on the gravel, returning the hug . For a moment, I honestly thought she was done, and maybe we would have time to go somewhere to eat before she spoke about her problems. I didn't want to be rude, but my stomach was aching for something junkie to eat.

Sighing heavily, I knew that wasn't going to happen. I quickly waved my hand to cut her off, "Thanks very much, but while I was fending for my life back there, I wasn't really paying much attention to my complexion."

"I was actually talking about your style," eyes wandered me up and down skeptical, "rather... 'lacking' wouldn't you say?"

Lacking?

Was that supposed to be a pitiful way to call me lazy? I frowned.

What the fuck?

I dropped my eyes down to see what I was wearing, I never really put that much thought into my daily wardrobe unlike everyone else in this school, so it didn't surprise me that someone like Namine would call me out, it was well deserved. She was in a summer light blue halter dress, the skirt slid right at her midthigh exposing her perfectly tan and toned legs, just for display. The dress had a very bright bow right underneath her chest, matching the warm weather.

Sure that would seem dressy compared, I did another glance down, to a green tanktop and baggy gray sweats with 'ROMEO 21' on the back. I had to admit that my legs were swallowed in them, not a hint of curves underneath, which I was actually fine with.

Namine held her smile, "I like it, don't worry!"

Clearly.

"You do not, shut up," I opened the door on the passenger side for her to get in but she didn't, I found myself still looking carefully around us, as if to see any potential problems to pop out of nowhere.

She shook her head, "Let's go to my place, drop my car off so we can go do something."

I was very flattered she put me into her busy schedule. The thing about Namine was her constant way of having plans, that even sometimes 'family' comes after. So those very moments when she did make plans, usually without consulting me first, but I never refused unless I had to. That was very rare when I canceled plans.

"Is everything alright?"

She smiled brightly, "Is there anything ever wrong?"

Something was _always_ wrong.

"Oh, so then something is wrong?" I propped myself on the hood of my car, "You sure you don't want to get it all out?"

Namine was chewing the edge of her thumb, gnawing with suppressed whatever she was feeling, a very bad habit she developed at a young age, and joined me on the hood. I honestly hadn't meant to sound so unsympathetic, I was concerned about her feelings, especially if she makes a random visit.

But like a mask, her smile was bright again, "I just wanted to give you a visit before this weekend, the game is going to be big!"

I smiled in return, "Brave of you to come over the week of."

"What can I say?" she flexes her arms to show her tones muscles, all that training in drill was paying off, "Twilight doesn't scare me."

I rolled my eyes, "Well you should be, honestly, we both know who's going to lose."

She laughed sarcastically and clicked her tongue, "Just know that our drill team goes to state every year."

I sighed, not wanting to be competitive anymore, "Yes, well so does our soccer team."

She stretches, "Your school is infested with spirit, everyone's crawling in school colors, it surprises me every time I come here," I looked around to see this was true, only because this was our spirit week before the game.

I laughed, "It's spirit week, school pride? You of all people know what that's about."

Namine looked almost offended, "Of course I would know what that means, hello? I'm Miss spirit over here?"

"Same here, you know that. I mean its Twilight pride!"

"Traverse pride!"

"Twilight pride!"

"Trave-"

I clamped her mouth shut laughing loudly, "Okay, calm down! You are going to start a riot and people will see you here and expect you to be doing something to sabotage."

"I wouldn't do that!"

Innocently I add, "Well, your school has that reputation."

It was true that Namine would never subject to sabotage, at least to our school, just because I attended here, but that wouldn't stop the other students that did come here, they would love an excuse to run loose in Traverse halls with rolls of toilet paper and cans of spray paint.

I actually remember that memory.

One of the few times Traverse and Twilight united.

It was with Olette, Roxas, Wakka, Namine, her friends Xion and Axel, and me, went over to a school who had the balls to write on their school blog about the unfair advantage of Twilight and Traverse refs always blowing the whistle in our favor. Which was a complete lie.

So the night the blog entry was actually published, the seven of us had stowed in our cars, drove an hour down to Destiny High, and did just about anything you could do to the main entrance hall. We didn't do too much damage, easy to repair and clean up with a little elbow grease, and we were never caught.

They had some exciting things on their blog later that day.

She rolls her eyes, "They were being stupid, okay? Let it go?"

I clapped my hands together to drive her off subject, "Anyways! So how's drill? You have a lot of bruises killing your knees."

"Kind of, actually, I did come here to ask you about something," she paused hesitating for a second, "It's about a boy."

I knew this was coming.

"Alright, let's hear it."

She shook her head slowly, "Your boy."

Oh FML.

"What about my boy?"

"Should I attack this with brutal force or be gentle?"

"Just say it Namine, there's nothing that you can say that I wont have already heard," but honestly, I didn't really want to hear what she had to say. This was the only thing I wanted from her, if it had anything to do with him, then I just wanted approval.

Not even my sister has left me with that.

"I just wanted to know what was going on is all, why are you being so defensive?"

"How was I being defensive? I was just asking you what you wanted to ask me about 'my boy'? You drove all the over hear to what? Ask me how we are doing?"

She gives me a hard look, "I was just asking because I care, have you two broken up yet?"

Yet?

"This isn't the stocks, you cant put money in my relationship," she opens her mouth but I quickly cut her off, "And no, we're happily together right now."

Namine wasn't looking at me with anger, hurt, or anything. Just frustration, this wasn't the first, nor was this going to be the last time we'd about Leon, so I stopped waiting for his name to drizzle out of the conversations.

"I'm not the only one who feels this way about him, so don't act like I am."

"No need to get in my face, I understand, and I'm very touched you came all this way for the… suggestion, but I am perfect right now."

She smiles, too small to be a real smile, and rests her chin on the palms of her hands pushing on her thighs, "I don't like him."

Nobody does.

"I do, and for now you'll have to deal with it."

"Don't wait too long to end things if it goes bad, that would be a mistake," I didn't bother to retort to that, because it was all too true, "You'll hate yourself, believe me."

"I believe you."

We sat their, the parking lot was nearly empty now, and the sun was warm on my bare arms, probably the same for Namine's legs. The silence was welcomed, anything to calm the restless feeling I was getting.

"I have drill," she says.

"I have soccer," I hated to see that look on her face, the one you give when you wanted to leave, but not on bad terms, "I will definitely see you this weekend for some good spirit game rivalry."

She brightens back up a bit, "Tell Roxas I say good luck?"

"Will do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i don't own Transformya, kingdom hearts or its characters, just the story... enjoy!**

**Jamila: things actually move alot faster in this chapter(: the beginning was really boring, i know  
**

**High School Elites **

"_All I've got to give, is everything I've got."_

"I demand you to get off the phone with that piece of shit this second."

I ignored the male beside me and held my sidekick closer to my ear, heart thumping harsher.

I held my finger to shush him so I could hear the male's voice, "I know, I know," I groaned forcing myself to not get frustrated. Tonight was a good night, and nobody was going to take that from me, "It's a big night, you know that. How did could you make plans?"

"Look-"

"I TOLD you tonight is the night against Traverse…"

"I have things to do…"

"Better things than come to spirit-"

I could hear desperation in my voice and I knew I had to knock that off because that usually just made him more mad and on my night, I wasn't going to let him ruin it. I always let him get away with saying things he shouldn't.

His voice through didn't hide the dryness and lost of interest, "I told you before, spirit nights are overrated babe, I cant go."

"Can't or won't Leon."

"Kairi don't even start."

I bit my lip, "Fine. I have to finish my make up, ill see you tonight though right?" He didn't answer right away, so I took that as a maybe, "alright… I guess I can talk to you later."

"Peace."

"Oh he loves keeping you on a leash," I see a blonde boy, with a rainbow of feathers, a black tee with gold stripes, and fitted black jeans. He was searching me through the mirror, as if I could say something, but hed already know, just by looking at me.

Before I was able to respond, he hung up.

I glanced over, "Okay bye babe," a tad ridiculous with no one on the other line.

"He hung up on you didn't he?" I rolled my eyes and waved my hand dismissively, trying to wave the subject off, "That's really kind of sad…"

How does a girl in a bathroom, standing next to a bird, whose boyfriend doesn't respect a damn thing she does, react to that?

She angrily applies her makeup.

"You know… I havent figured you out quite yet and I've known you since the sixth grade… I thought by now you'd cut him off, but I guess I was wrong huh?"

Do I respond to him? Or no…

But I knew not responding would just cause conflict, happened way too often and he was way to predictable.

"Look, im not going to change him into someone I want him to be, if he hates spirit games and school related anything-

"Along with the way you dress, the way you talk to other living beings, the way you have plans when he cancels the way-"

"-then let him be, I don't force you to play soccer."

"First of all, I love soccer. Second, he never gives a rats ass about how you feel a second thought. Third, don't bring me into you and his relationship. Fourth, he wastes your time on the phone just annoy you and bring you down on big games like this. Fifth-"

"Stop, theres not even that many reasons to counterattack me with!"

"One game. Not one game has he seen you play soccer."

"He doesn't have time!"

Who was I kidding?

That had nothing to do with it.

The reason I stopped trying to get him to come was because when he does, he might as well not be there. Hes with his friends, they leave whenever halftime comes around and im there showing myself like a hero. And hes gone again. HE doesn't like to be there, always starting fights with my friends, whoever he can find, and makes the game hell.

Then dip.

Out of there like he robbed a bank and I end up not hearing from him.

I don't even see the point in inviting him if he just refuses to have a good time, its pointless. That affected my presentation. All of me needed to be there.

Tidus Blitz rolled his ocean blue eyes, "Oh, I see, so just let him hate everything you are? Sounds good, I like the way you think."

I loved his sarcasm, Tidus's sense of humor was just like mine, like twins, and it was enjoyable to listen to, especially when I was in a bad mood because it immediately brought me back up.

I sighed, pushing negative thoughts out of my mind to brush up my cheeks with blush, it didn't look any different, I still saw the irritation. I moved to my eyeliner, applying it which was my best feature so it wasn't any problem, I had to keep my mood up, despite the truth.

"Seriously, what the hell was that," I glanced over at Tidus, who was giving me the dumbest look. Which just happens to be his normal face, he let me soak it in, "Who're you kidding?"

"What the hell was what."

"You might as well run around with 'ape shit' on your forehead while you're out there because your own bf aint supporting you. THAT'S some bullshit right there!"

"Thank you captain shit the obvious, I get the message."

And I did. I just refused to do anything about it.

"Kairi!"

I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, applying mascara, when Selphie Daniels bounded in, eyes wide, smile bright, in her cheer uniform, her make up was done to make her look like a cat. An obvious black stroke appeared on my eye lid, luckily, a quick dab of water would wipe it right off.

Oh great, she was even more peppy than her normal self.

I took a deep breath, "Let's go!"

Tidus jumped, "Sure, but hey…" I needed to allow my eyes to shine, that was the key.

I glanced over for a moment, I didn't look at him, "I'm fine," we left the girls bathroom, "You overreact way too much, Leon is a sweetheart if you know him well enough.."

"Shut up," he muttered rounding the corner, "We met him at the same time, and no matter how you look at him? He's an asshole. Dump him."

"Knock it off, you're bringing my mood down, dude."

"Oh am I? Damn for a minute there I thought I was giving you helpful advice, shit… I have to work on that," he raised a brow, still smiling. We stopped at the entrance of the gym, the hallway was quiet, since everyone was inside waiting for the show to start. He was trying to decipher what I was thinking, I was safe though. I had the perfect poker face, it was something I easily mastered at a young age. Though Tidus knew me, _really _knew me, even he wouldn't be able to tell. "Are we gonna kick it after the game?"

"You driving?"

"Doubt ill drive, but im planning to meet with a lot of people. It'll be a good night."

Leon. Leon. Leon.

I couldn't spend time with the people closest people to me without having his name being brought up and suggestions being pounded in.

I pulled together a smiled, nodded, gave him a quick hug and then split up, as stepped into the gym, it was like stepping into a completely different place.

Streamers, balloons, oversized posters, and an ocean of students.

The song 'Transformya' was playing loudly, echoing throughout the whole gym, barely audible over the screaming and cheering by the sea of students on the bleachers. The bleachers were set up like a stadium, in a 'C' shaped where I was at the mouth, so I had an easy look at every single student, even though there was so many of us. I waved to a large group of my friends by the door to give them a sign that I was ready. In return I got a thumbs up gesture, and then they vanished.

I sighed, holding my mike, tightly, I played a cheerful smile, ran my fingers through my hair.

I was dressed up all in school spirit, along with everyone else in this school.

The freshman, which were all the way at the end of the bleachers, by the opposing team's hoop, were wearing blue jerseys which had 'F' on the back. Sophomores had 'S', on their black jerseys. Juniors had 'J', on the back of their gold jerseys. And then Seniors, had '2011 Seniors' on the back of their black, blue, and gold jerseys.

Twilight high school was a very crowded, full school. We had pushed in a large perimeter into these walls, from a small town, everyone knew everyone else.

I myself, went over the top since I was an office rep. I was wearing a bold J and my soccer number 21 on my back, gold glitter sprinkled on my face, a single black stripe on each cheek, a gold boa, with bumble bee's antennas that were also gold, on my back were black wings. I had my black soccer track pants, gold tutu, and my hair was in large ringlets, unnatural bleach blonde streaks, with two gold streaks, just for the occasion, but the red was bright and shining.

There were people who were dressed up more than I was, but no one in the gym wasn't dressed up.

Too much school spirit in the room.

"Hey Kairi, whenever you're ready okay?" I jumped hearing Selphie's voice.

She was checking out the crowd, "Is everyone here?"

It was hard to hear her with the music playing so loud, but I could read her lips, "I would think so, the seats are full, who's on lights?"

I felt anxious. I figured it was just going to be like this over time, and I was okay with that because that just meant I was never going to get over the hype or the high I felt.

This was something I never wanted to go away.

I craved this natural high.

I took quick, long strides, straight to the center, where every sing pair of eyes were on me, the music was still blasting, the cheers were still deafening, and the classes were still rowdy, but I was in my own bubble, I couldn't hear anything but my heart battering against my ribcage.

"So, can I hear come TWILIGHT NOISE?" I exclaimed, that got a round of screams, the music couldn't even compare, I swear the floors sort of rattled, "Ready for a show, yes?" another round of screams and excitement.

I smiled, passing the mike off to Roxas, who was wearing the same jersey as mine, his blonde hair was spiked up in a Mohawk kind of fashion, blended with gold glitter. I admired that he had enough spirit to paint half of his face gold and the other side blue with a black line dividing his face down the middle. He was wearing black and gold knee high socks, under black basketball shorts.

Our entertainment we did for spirit games and pep assemblies required a lot of aerial stunts and dance routines. We used simple props, and played them up to the best of their abilities, which was always easy.

I was standing next to the head cheer leader, Yuffie Kisagari, who was standing in front of the rest of her squad. Yuffie was like a ninja when it came to ariel stunts and flips and shit, stronger than she looked, it was intimidating when you knew her well enough. She was a good sparring partner against Tifa, which is why they were such good friends. The routine was very complicated, when she did a toe touch, the next girl would do the same the moment she landed, as a chain reaction, to look like a wave. And I was supposed to follow the wave by doing a series of back flips, and then as we did the wave on the court, the people in the stands would do the same, creating a large arena wave. We'd do a dance routine that lead to trampolines, which had more air stunts. Then we'd end with the last dance routine, and lead into cheers to teach for the spirit games.

I loved to believe that I was the ring leader, but I wasn't.

I was just the girl up front, the ring leader was very much Yuffie who was the choreographer, she would be up front, but as a cheerleader, obviously she was going to stand with her squad.

By the time I was done the crowd was on their feet, giving the office representatives our undivided attention.

Even at my soccer games, I did a trick where I would flip my body while throwing in with the ball, which was when Id throw the ball in by running, planting my hand with the ball on the ground, doing a full flip and releasing the ball to the field as I was coming back up, that was a crowd pleaser, I was just naturally someone who enjoyed the spotlight.

I was tired, but the thrill of the audience's reactions kept me standing.

"Freshman Power!"

"Sophomore Power!"

"Junior Power!"

"Senior Power!"

The pep assembly was ending. I was exhausted.

It was almost over, until I saw them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or its characters… enjoy**

**After Math **

"_A little confidence will bring you a far way."_

I was standing with Yuffie Kisagari, who was leaning on my older sister, Tifa Romeo's, the head basketball player, shoulder for support. She must've been a full head taller, so it didn't look odd, Tifa was pretty short, pretty average height. All the captains were on the court for recognition, just a glory moment for athletes to be proud and the team captains to be prouder.

I stretched, looking around, I paused to watch everyone pile out unorganized, just globs of teenagers eagerly rushing to the tiny exits. If you could picture you favorite band, having their doors opened ready to take fans in who just camped out all night for them, that was the sight I was seeing.

Someone bumped into me, causing a slight trip forward, "Well, talk about feeding time at the zoo."

"It's safer at the zoo, with cages and such."

"The only thing safe here are the stop signs you see driving into the parking lot," I laughed at this. Yuffie's humor was the funniest thing to me, it always got me to laugh, which was usually leaning over in her favor.

Tifa stepped in in between us on her toes, "Full house? You think everyone's coming to the game at Twilight? This spirit game is an hour away."

"I'm positive that the most that wont show up, would be 20, out of the hundreds that will."

Especially going to the Traverse, that would be a mistake if you didn't go.

"Besides, I think we did a way better job than last year," she stated. I agreed, last year was great in spirit, but the support from the actual students who came was lacking.

Yuffie's hair was in pigtails, her short chocolate hair toppled over at the top of her head at an impressive length, she'd just recently grown her hair out and im sure she wasn't planning on cutting it anytime soon. I was conviced her hair had some kind of magic trick where it shone a dainty light blondeish brownish glow and then dark brownish in the shade or indoors. It was one of the main things i was jealous of. Her bright green eyes reminded me of Olette's, which were comforting and reassuring whenever we talked to each other.

Tifa's thick light brown wavy hair was pulled up in a loose messy bun, usually it was tied up into a pony tail making her hair look longer than necessary while she was wearing her senior jersey with ripped sweats and her proud number 7 painted on her right cheek in yellow, for basketball. Her bright brown eyes were scanning around us, i wasn't sure what for though.

"I liked our theme this year, it was way better than the whole Star Wars theme, that was a flunk," Tifa's says with a smile.

I knew she was just saying that because the guy who had decided upon the banners, balloons, and posters, she had hated. Everyone hated him. She was just the only who pointed at him with full confidence saying, 'Do yourself a favor and graduate already. People want you out of here.'

"What exactly was the theme this year anyways? It seemed like we just wanted jerseys?"

"School jerseys," Tifa's corrected.

"That's all it was, school jerseys, branded to look like a school full of football fans." I was scanning to find anyone in particular, but suspected my friends had been swallowed by the ocean of students.

"We raised enough to go all out for prom, so who's to complain?" I decided to not input considering the doubt that was going. I was sure they were referring to the seniors prom.

"I wasn't complaining, just inputting," Tifa's agreed.

I nodded, "So I'm going to get a ride with Tidus, don't worry about getting me a ride home this time okay?"

They shot each other a side glance, "After the game? I can drop you off at home, we're going to a party, so we need to change."

I shook my head, "Thanks Yuffie, but I think I'm okay."

"If you're going somewhere, am I going to know about it?" Tifa's brown eyes were scanning me, particularly, in an unsatisfied way, I caught that look at least several times a day. This was the 'i'm not stupid so don't try to trick me' look, this was a hard look to avoid, "I know everyone in this school, someone's going to tell me-"

"Namine will probably be there, what's the problem?

"Well that really doesn't help at all. The only parties Namine goes to are the ones that get the police raiding in on."

Not really true.

But not a lie…

"Wow, well, I'm turning 17 next month, I think I'm old enough to monitor myself," I argued.

"You're stupid, I know you're going to go off and do stupid shit, Kairi."

I rolled my eyes, but I knew better than to make such a public argument, "Well Tifa, I'm going somewhere after the game tonight and I wont be back until midnight. No drugs or alcohol, ill check in."

Yuffie laughed, "Alright Kai'… I think your sister could care less as long as you can breathe without foaming at the mouth, there's something she wants you to say… assure her that?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going to get knocked up."

"Okay have fun!" Tifa exclaimed.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see Cloud Strife standing with a friendly smile, he gives a small salute to Tifa and Yuffir who were talking between themselves, but paused enough to say hello back.

"You did a good job up there, you look almost as happy as when you're playing soccer."

"I love these pep assemblies, but I love soccer more."

His grin was so sheepish, that I found it quite attractive, I felt the stare from behind me burning into the back of my head, "Well, I think you're a fantastic player, and Ill being seeing you at the game tonight?"

"Oh definitely! My sister, Tifa Romeo? She's playing tonight, kicking some ass... make sure to cheer for number seven!"

"I will, just for you," he flashes a smile before walking back into the massive crowd.

I feel Yuffie pull me back, she smelled like vanilla, another thing her and Olette had in common, "Jail. Bait."

Tifa slapped on the shoulder, "Don't even put that thought in her head, Yuffie!"

She innocently batted her eyelashes, "Seriously Tifa, tell me you didn't see the way he was checking your sister out?" She then proceeded to slap her on the shoulder back.

"He's fucking 21, or whatever, and she's sixteen. Illegal, correct Kairi?"

I didn't mean to look so blank, but I was, "I know that its illegal, calm down."

"Good. Fucking pervert, kick his ass if he does another flirtatious prowl like that again, I will assure you."

Honestly, Cloud Strife?

Too old.

"I have a boyfriend."

Both Tifa and Yuffie said in unison, "Right."

That wasn't the reason though.

Not that I'd ever admit that out loud, definitely not with Tifa, who was currently in the flesh.

My mind was searching for plans after the spirit game, unsure if I should maybe just go home, or to actual go out to a party?

Leon. Leon. Leon.

The game.

Leon.

Soccer.

_Leon._

They faded instantly stopped when I saw him. Frustration boiled and I knew right away what he was doing and he most definitely didn't go to my school. I could see brown hair tucked underneath a black flat billed hat, black and blue plaid flannel shirt, with dark jeans, a small video camera in his hand, I could hear a laugh slip from his laugh, a boy next to him was also laughing.

"What do you think you're doing!"

I watched the boy, who happened to be taller than me by at least a whole foot whip around, no sign of suprise or embarrassment, as though he wasn't startled at all. Instead, he smiled, kind of like a cat.

He had the nerve to smirk at me, I could feel Roxas next to me, stealthy considering I hadn't even heard him come up behind me. Roxas was maybe, the same height, sizing him up with challenging expression on his face.

Roxas boasted a laugh. Throaty laughter, that he used when he wanted to start some shit, which was what he was famous for. This was like a warning siren for people who didn't want to get hit, better take massive steps back. From all the fights at our school, Roxas not only participated in, not just winning, dominating in, not afraid to take complete responsibility for his actions. I figured it was good to have him around since he could fend for himself and me while he was at it.

"This bitch," Roxas chuckled, shaking his head, "Is a spy."

Roxas and his 'group', or rather, his team, gathered around us and stared the blonde down, as if attempting to intimidate him somehow, but the boy didn't flinch Not any sign of worry showed on his face, he actually enjoyed it, I could see it through the smirk on his face.

He should be flattered with the fact I was so impressed.

"Where are you from," I pressed, his smirk was plastered on his face nicely. His bright blue eyes, which happened to be far from subtle about checking me out.

I recognized his partner from previous experiences, red hair slicked back into a mane, "Axel."

He jutted his chin out to me, "Kairi."

"I'm capturing the show, is that a crime?"

"Only if you post it," Roxas glared, "You fuckers have a way with posting random bullshit to make us look bad."

I'm sure everyone in this circle knew that he was referring to the time they had posted one of his fights, which got him suspended longer than on normal terms, since it hade the school's name as the title.

"Make you look bad? That, Dominics, is all you."

So he must be aware of who we are then, how creeper-like.

I rolled my eyes, "The Traverse sent you? Shit, that camera wont get the full effect, if they want to see the people who'll kick their asses, they can buy a ticket," I smirked back, and his smile faded quick.

"We don't need to worry about you guys being any kind of competition," he took a step closer toward me, "In fact, we needed a good laugh, so I figured I'd sacrifice myself and drop in, here at Twilight, myself... and catch some 'entertainment.'"

"A joke? Funny coming from a walking second place," I snorted, "So if you don't mind, before Roxas decides to show you out, how about you excuse yourself?"

"Feisty for a bumble bee," he snorted, "Shouldn't you be doing flips elsewhere?"

"Flattering," I dead eyed him.

"Is that an accent I suspect?"

How fucking embarrassing.

Of all the things a guy could make fun of me for, this guy chose the way I talk? Fuck.

My glare might as well have burned a whole through his skull, I learned 'mean mugging' from cheerleaders and boxers. He didn't budge, instead, he laughed, something like Roxas's, but lighter. He pointed the camera up at me, his eyes twinkling, "First place in girls maybe, care to share your name?"

"Leave before I kick your ass."

"Temper, temper, is she your girlfriend?"

Roxas's face was stone, like he was possessed with witty comebacks and anger, "Is that any of your business."

"Hmm, you're right. Because, yes or no, if she was or wasn't, I'd still get on her," he chuckled passing a wink to me like a secret kiss.

Bold.

But then, so was Roxas.

Woah… when I looked at them standing so close to each other, sharing the same 'come any closer and ill hit you' look, they had the same face. One was blonde and the other was brunette though. It was like looking at someone, looking in the mirror.

Before Roxas stepped out of line, and wiped his chance of playing the game tonight, I snatched the camera out of his hand, he didn't reach for it, not at all embarrassed, I ejected the tape, and shoved the thing it back at him like touching it burned my fingers. In reality, i shoved it back to him in fear of his fingers lingering on mine, that probably would've pushed Roxas overboard.

"Get you and your partner in crime out of our gym. We whooped your team many times before and now we're going to do it again, on your turf." The brunette smiled, shrugging.

"As long as I see you there, I'll take it like a man, my head up high and balls hanging low."

Roxas stepped forward, I grabbed his arm back, "Just win tonight."

He shook me off and the brunette and his flaming sidekick exited with such grace, they might as well have had they're own background music.

It may have seemed like nothing, but the games and school rivalries were everything in this district. We have been against Traverse since anyone could remember, and we beat them every single time at every single thing, repeatedly. They always got second place, and as sad and depressing as it for them, it created some weird obsession with us.

With everyone actually.

Not that everything is bad between the school, just around this time of the year, where we just crushed them.

I sighed.

"He had some balls to show up, huh?"

"You don't know who he is, do you?"

-the fuck?

"Of course not? Why would you think that?"

"Maybe you met him through Namine or something."

I held my hand, gesturing for him to stop his sentence, "Don't bring her into this. Namine is competitive, but in her sport. In drill. She wouldn't send a spy? She already knows our spirit assemblies."

"Well, he sure seemed to know who you were."

"Just Axel, but you know him too…"

He eyed me, "Not him."

"I knew what he was doing, not who he was, Roxas."

His face wasn't as threatening anymore, more excited for the game, which was good news. He smiled, holding his hands up for defense, "Yes well, no need for your whole life story, I was just asking."

Whoops.

Looking up at Roxas, who should've been in an uplifting mood like me, was now very dark, "Anyways, designated time you want to take me?"

"Whenever you're ready."


	5. Chapter 5

**Jamila: REALLY SHORT CHAPTER. Just to shine a little light on her friends and family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or kingdom hearts in general, just the story… enjoy**

**Explain To Me:**

"_It's disrespectful and makes you look stupid."_

I knew I had time to waste when Roxas said hed pick me up at seven, Friday night traffic would kill us, but with his driving, we'd weave right through everyone, prone to all kinds of possible accidents.

It was inevitable.

I was enjoying the warm air breezing into my face and the good aura keeping me sane. It was moments like this that made me realize how utterly fast my life was really moving. The week had passed by in a blink. I had seen Gabby on Monday and it was the night of the game?

Already was the night against Highlands, the long time rivalry.

Traverse was located in the city.

Twilight was located right on the outskirts, not far, but far enough to keep everyone to a sane point.

_Tifa: no sex. (the older sister)_

Tifa, my whole life, was ahead of me by several steps. Everything was a natural beat in the soundtrack to her life, effortlessly easy. It was hard to compete with someone who treated everything like breathing air. But she was the only when, for a long time, to be there for me, and i never took that for granted. I loved her, she was my role model, even though she was a year ahead of me, which wasn't that much, actually.

_Yuffie: use protection! LOL (the close as family sister's best friend)_

I don't know when Yuffie came around and infected our family with laughter and jokes. But i am pretty sure, when she did, my life perked up a lot. I recall Tifa having to bring in the 'big guns', when the idea of sex entered my brain. Apparently, Yuffie was Tifa's last resort. I was freaked out, not going to lie, because Yuffie is crazy. Her personality was so much different then mine back then and she loved the chaos. She was much more boyish back then, but she's grown out of it, from back when i was a freshman.

_Olette: Game on! Meet you there! (one of my long time best friends)_

Olette was my best friend since Mickey knows when... back when we were at Destiny Middle School i believe? I don't know, but it's always so nice to just remember how we couldn't stand each other at first. She was really smart, so people were very skeptical about what kind of person she would be, she was also new and no one wanted to even attempt to deal with that title. I was too yippy to everyone, so i gladly talked to her. Turned out we had loads more in common than anything we imagined.

_Leon: I'm going to a party tonight, don't call (boyfriend)_

What could i even say about the guy that held my world in the palm of my hands with not a care of dropping it.

_Snow Romeo: Eat something before you head out. (Older brother)_

I don't know about Snow. He was a very annoying, butt into everyone else's business, kind of guy. He was too much for me and i made it very clear to exclude him from my life, so i did.

_Roxas: get ready for the game (best friend)_

Roxas and me had a very intense past. It was a garden full of drama, that blossomed confiding in each other, trust, love, and sex. We would rain on each other with attention, but somehow i felt tjhe shift in, what was, our friendship. It was a new thing that grew. I don't know when or how it finally changed, but it did. I had him still, i would always have him, he was my Roxas... but i could feel it turning into something more serious and more wanting. My heels would dig into the ground before i let my thoughts and aching reminders of how it just wouldn't be okay to even consider us.

_Namine: PREPARE TO LOSE! Love you! (Best friend)_

Namine was my best friend. She was my sister. Without her around, even though she was rarely ever around, i don't know how i would even wish to survive. She was literally, one of the few people i could ever trust. Though, sometimes our friendships comes into question, it never withered away. We even had a day, at least, once a month called 'Easter', whenever we needed to catch up and unload all our stress on each other. Easter memory was just a really good memory that i still tear up to, until now.

My life...

So here I was, in the woods, the sun was setting perfectly on the lake, the shimmering sparkles made me smile. I wanted to jump right in, splash around the shallow end like when I was a little kid, but I knew that time changes and I can't just do reckless things anymore.

I had a family reputation to hold.

I think that was how I was looking at it.

With my nineteen year old brother a legacy.

My eighteen year old sister a legacy.

This was a lot to live up to. Unlike them, things didn't come easy for me like I wish it could.

I wasn't as smart as the two of them, I couldn't easily register information in my head like a filing cabinet, I had to work for my grades. I needed to keep up at work, my first job, which I had no idea what I was doing, even now. I wasn't 'radiant'. I didn't get attention and not everyone liked me like the rest of my family.

My dad, Jonathan, worked in the military, he was a hard ass, if he was home he was locked in his room, otherwise he was out in the office or at a training boot camp a good two hours away from home, where he trained other military brats. My mother, Celeste, resided in the city of LA as a doctor. Shed been wanting us to go and live with her for the past 10 years of our lives, but she never succeeded. She recently just married to a man, whom none of us really enjoyed. Now the two of them have their own son, Chase, who was two.

But I was lucky enough to come to one of the top schools in the state, and with my family background, I didn't need to worry about financial problems.

I see my brother Snow, who's 6"3, walk into the house with a girl at his arm, a usual sight. Actually, if he didn't have a girl on his arm, I think id be shocked. That would be a weirder sight. Tifa and Yuffie were probably headed to the game already, I haven't seen them since the fiasco with the Traverse spy.

I expected, if I rounded up who I made plans with at the actual game, I couldn't really recall. Id just have to run into someone and hope for something. I had to think carefully about the people I became friends with, I easily lost interest in people, not family of course, but in general friends.

My heart was aching.

And my life was moving without it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A-dizzle**_**: ****_thanks for reading! You know believe it or not, the fact that you read my story and COMMENTED it, I think I freaked out because I was so excited. You reading makes me happy and I appreciate it. Thank you veryy much._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or any of their characters just the story… enjoy**

**Drowning:**

"_He says peace while we're at war. How ironic."_

It was 345, I had a long enough time to walk over to Roxas's house, who happened to live a block or two away, more than enough time for sure.

So I didn't see the harm in paying a visit in my boyfriend.

Even if we didn't act, nor resemble a couple at the moment.

I was clutching my sidekick so tight my palms started to sweat.

Leon lived on the south side of town.

I was never on this side of town, when I was a kid, Namine and I had wandered over her once, and we were almost attacked by a dog, the owners did nothing to defend us or to control their viscious beast with a collar. As we got older, we were still told not to head over there. People in this district gladly scavenged for kids like me. Kids who do as they're told, 85% the time, and was unfamiliar with this territory were a target for a quick pickpocket.

I walked up the dry patches of grass all the way to the front step of the apartments, which had a number spray painted on the door. I didn't think he would be home. He probably wasn't even back from whatever he could be doing.

It was a high possibility, he was always out causing damage to the town, smoking weed, getting drunk with his gang of immature friends. But that didn't start until the sun was setting, and it was still bright outside.

I lightly knocked on the wooden door, my hand slid between the slit of the screen door and knocked lightly on the chipped wood, the door was cracked on the edges, and had to have a lot of force in order to be closed.

There was a lot of movement inside, I could hear the loud sound of aluminum cans and among other noises, falling onto cold wooded floors. Was loud enough for me to hear through the wall?

I was inside this apartment once.

But the faint memory of how it really looked like now, as opposed to the trash it had been before, was a mystery to me. It has been a really long time, after all.

I was startled when the movement stopped and then my heart beat rapidly as the door wedged open, just a crack, the safety lock attached the door to the wall, and then an eyeball peeped through.

"Hello Mr. Hart..."

I didn't get a smile, not that I expected one, and he looked incredibly barbaric in the what I could see.

He was squinting his narrow beady dark eyes, the dullest blue, almost gray, I had to have ever seen. His gray hair sprouted on his face in a beard-like fashion with random splotches of skin, and his stringy gray hair, sort of on his head, was down onto his shoulders, clearly uncombed. He was wearing a white wife beater, which had several rips, allowing gray chest hair to poke out, and boxers. The reek of cigarettes and alcohol was drifting from this tiny crack so bad, I took a step back so my eyes wouldn't water.

"Juliet."

Close, but not close enough.

"Actually it's Romeo… sir..." i scratched the back of my neck, "Kairi Romeo? Leon's-"

"Yeah- Yeah."

He scratched his potbelly, not unlatching the door, or showing any signs that he was planning to. I stood there for a few seconds before adverting my eyes by rubbing my bare arms, was he not even going to open the door?

"Well?" he snaps, "What are you doing here."

"I- uh… Is Leon home…? I mean, I stopped by to see if maybe we could-"

Then the door shuts.

In my face? Could I even explain this to someone without making it sound rude, I doubted it. This whole scenario was played out wrong. I shouldn't even have to come here, my boyfriend should just be with me.

In my face like I was a sales person.

"Well then…" I huffed quietly.

Tifa would've kicked the door down in a second if someone had slammed the door in her face. So would have Yuffie. That was the kind of people they were, never standing for shit unless it was their pardon. Here I was, standing for it. If Namine or Olette had been here, they would've huffed out of there so quick, not even bothering to wait for an apology.

What the hell was i doing here again?

The seconds turned into minutes, and I was very much about ready to be just leave and walk to Roxas's house.

I shouldn't have to wait. The man doesn't even let me finish my sentence, seriously? How much more rude can you get? Why was I still standing on this dirty 'Welcome' mat underneath my gold flats? It was the only thing on this yard that was still in one piece. Not moldy, ripped, washed out, rusted, or broken.

My back was faced at the door, but I eagerly turned back around when the sound of life was behind the door. The knob to the door jiggled and I was slightly afraid it was going to be Mr. Hart with a shotgun at hand.

Luckily I was greeted by a friendlier set of blue eyes. The word 'friendlier' used to a certain extent.

"What art thou doing here?"

Leon eased out between the crack, which was a bit wider than with the safety latch, with just enough room. His shaggy brown hair was brushed into his obscure brown eyes which were rimmed with s light shade of bruised purple, like he hadn't been getting any sleep. He was tall, I came up to his chest. He was wearing black jeans, and a leather jacket over his white shirt.

"Hi Leon," he pried his door open, easily, and then slammed it behind him, ignoring whatever other noises I was hearing.

"Nice of you to visit?"

"I just wanted to see you…"

"Duh, that's why youre here right?"

I was involuntarily finding something to let my eyes focus on, because looking at Leon was hard. It was like looking at an ex-boyfriend that you still loved.

But I didn't love him.

Plus he was still my boyfriend.

"Yeah, I figured I had time before the game, why not see my boyfriend." He was watching for my reaction to his silence, like he wanted to test how I could handle his no response tactics.

I didn't, "Are you here to ask me to go? I already told you I made plans."

"No, I came to ask how you are… I never see you."

He inhaled noisily, like it was such a hassle to talk to me, then looked up into the sky, the sun had gotten lower, but it was still pleasantly bright. But time was ticking and I had to get my ass to Roxas's house.

How long have I been on this step?

"You know im busy."

"Too busy, you mean."

"Stop it."

"Stop what... making time for a dead end relationship."

"If this is so dead end, then leave."

"Really... you want me to leave."

All he did was give me a hard look, a long, exasperating look, that was never old. Now it was my turn to sigh heavily.

"Did you come here all the way here just to pick a fight with me."

I crossed my arms, this was such a mistake. I knew better than to hike my ass up here. So why did I?

"Look… I cant go… so if that's what youre here for, you should go. I can give you call later, maybe we can make plans this weekend."

Liar.

"If that's what you want," he nodded slowly, and I felt hurt. Nothing dramatic, but honestly hurt. He leaned in for a kiss but I moved my head so his lips grazed my right cheek.

"Don't be like that," he groaned.

"Just stop."

But even with my voice as steady and solid as possible, while I turned to leave, he grabbed my shoulder and tried again. Leon's face dipped against mine unable for me to react, letting his lips crash roughly into mine, cutting off my air, I put my hands against his chest to push him back, but his hand pressed the back of my head so I could pull away.

I was squirming.

He wasn't strong, but I was definitely no match for him, being so much smaller. I directed all the force I could muster to shove him away. He didn't really move, instead, he just let go, and I ended up stumbling backwards, he reached his hand out to grab my arm in case I fell, but I slapped it away. This was when he finally released me and I jumped away.

"What the hell!"

He looked so dumbfounded that for a second I thought he seriously thought he didn't know why I was so angry, "What?"

"What do you mean what?" I fumed.

"I mean what? It's been a long time remember? I havent kissed you in ages."

"I said no, last time I checked that meant-"

"You come here to pick a fight with me huh? Why bother coming around."

"Fuck you Leon," My feet were moving quickly away, I had a good distance left behind before I hear Leon's voice shout after me, he opened his mouth but I was quickly trudging back up to the road, fast, from his place.

"Kairi! Come on!"

I turned around, he wasn't going to come after me, that's not a Leon- move, "Get your ass together Leon, I require more respect than this."


	7. Chapter 7

**Jamila: If you ARE reading(: thank you! If you comment! Ill be sure to make a personal thank you(: **

**Disclaimer:I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters, just the story… enjoy**

**Say What?:**

"_The most powerful weapon on earth, is the human soul on fire."_

I was snuggled, unchanged in the front seat with Roxas, who was recklessly driving with just his knees while partaking in one of our mature fights with each other again.

I always loved this about the thing between me and Roxas. The way that we would fight over the smallest things and blow it up to be like world war three. I was just good at arguing and he was bad at losing.

"Quit messing with the radio Kairi, I swear."

"You swear what? I helped buy this thing for you!"

"Stop changing the mother fucking song!"

"I don't want to listen to this band anymore!"

"Let the song finish!"

"It's almost over!"

"It has two minutes left!"

"It's a stupid song!"

"STOP TOUCHING THE MUSIC!"

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!"

"LET THE SONG FINISH!"

"CAN YOU JUST BE THE DRIVER AND DRIVE."

"CAN YOU JUST DO WHAT I SAY."

"ROXAS. KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD."

"WANT ME TO STEER THIS THING INTO A DITCH?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"HALF BREED!"

Half breed?

I pouted staring at Roxas who, I could tell, was fighting the urge to smile, he pushed my face away with his giant hands, practically suffocating me without meaning too. He pulled back, and my finger quickly pressed the next button.

"Oh, for the love of God," he says exasperated.

Laughing from the back seat, Tidus clapped like a little kid watching a cartoon, "She wins Roxas, again. Grow a pair!"

Roxas lifted his middle finger to Tidus's face, "Ill shoot you through the sunroof kid, don't test me."

Roxas flicked his middle finger back up, "I'll drag you up there with me!"

I wagged my finger, "You two are both definitely not headed in that direction, trust me."

"Why would that not be the direction im headed?" Roxas asked innocently.

My laugh was plainly dry and in disbelief, "You fucking every girl you know would be a fabulous start!"

He nodded, "True, alright! A+ for the 5 year old!"

And I was the immature one?

Yeah right.

"Hey, so where are we going tonight?"

Roxas shrugged, "Party?"

I nodded, so did Tidus, "We got that, but whose party? Are we going to some Twilight shit? Are we going to some Traverse shit? Not going anywhere at all?"

"Yeah? You havent even told us where you were planning on going? I need to check in with my sister or shes going to hunt your ass down. I think she's still extremely pissed from the last time I didn't check in and Leon was the one who had to carry my ass home."

"You were his responsibility, I told them its my party, odds are im fucking a girl."

Roxas shuddered, probably remembering the time my sister was able to tackle him down and threaten to bury him alive when he lost his temper one night and went to swing at a guy, his arm swung back and his me in the gut. Even an accident didn't save his ass.

"Okay, okay," he chuckled, "Lets crash some Twilight parties?"

I shook my head confused, "I thought we were avoiding BS?"

"We are? We're staying on our own turf, and its us? Who the hell is going to kick us out?"

"I got an idea! I heard that everyone's going to this is a big party after the game. That's what you guys wanted right? Aqua something right? Yeah she's pretty hot I heard it's going to be at he place," he tapped his chin, "I'm down."

Roxas shrugged, "She's a definite ten. She looks like she's always up for a good time, all the time, and her parties are heavily supplied."

"Yeah, I don't remember her ever running out of anything?"

Their voices were blurred together in my head, I didnt even realize that we were on new grounds now.

Namine's sacred halls of the Traverse.

I was awe struck for a moment, with the amount of lights, the school was huge. Like Twilight, it was obviously three floors, and the gym was to side in a separate building. The parking lot was overflowing with students, and it was dark outside, but even with the sky hiding us inside the car, it was like we had "Twilight" stamped on our car. The expression on the students we were passing looked like they were trying to look past the dark tinted windows to see who we were.

Thanks to Roxas that our faces were hidden.

They hated us.

We parked in the middle of everything. The building was far. The car was surrounded by a sea of other cars, a blend of Twilight and Traverse.

"Welcome to the Traverse," I passed a tall lanky boy in a geeky band uniform who was holding a baton proudly at his chest.

"Namine?" I restrained myself from an overly friendly hug, Namine, also restraining herself, she did stand from the ticket table and pull me aside, by one of the planted trees.

"Hey! I knew you'd come, I figured you'd come later," she laughed.

I shrugged, "I notorious for my on-time streak Namine, you know that."

She had her 'game-face' on, something I only saw on my team, usually, unless it was a school related sport. She poked me in the chest grinning, "Came early? Saves us some time to destroy you."

Namine was in her drill uniform, with two strips on either side of her cheek in blue and silver, and a neat bow in her hair, she looked very respectable, her pale skin was glowing, and I could see her eyes distinctively looking around me.

"I forget the boys from your school are so hot."

"You didn't forget, they arent," I looked around in the directions she was looking, the boys I saw were seniors, I forced a smile. The senior boys were constantly after Tifa, so, it was always awkward for them to see me. I realized at a young age, that i was always going to be Tifa's little sister. She was a hard shadow to stay in.. let alone live up to.

"You're such jail bait," I laugh.

She smiles, casually putting her arm around my neck, causing a few stares.

The warning stares from Roxas and Tidus, since they knew her, were light, but the warning itself was still clear. I could see how odd this must've looked because it happened to be very unusual to see the rival schools interact without clever insults or brief glares.

That was the rival. We were rivals.

This was what it was. The rivalry wasn't just 'this school against that school', it was Twilight vs Traverse. A long tradition that people, even staff and parents, respected.

It was always a rivalry, even back in the old day. This was supposed to be nothing different than the old generations, but Namine was my sister, she was my jokes and wingman. It was like Spongebob without Patrick. Where would Bikini Bottom be without her!

Okay that might've been a little dramatic.

"Three tickets," Roxas mumbled watching me and Namine in the corner of his eyes, but his face was toward to the girl in a similar drill uniform, she didn't smile at him, but she did smile at me, completely okay with the glare she got from both males.

She took the ten dollars, and handed back three tickets, "Have a good night."

"That's going to be hard here," I shot Tidus a 'don't be rude', look and they proceeded inside.

"Yeah, you know me," she winked, "I'm quite a catch, right?"

"I have to hand it to you," she was beaming, "You look really good tonight, congrats."

She gave me another hug, "I see someone, you head inside, ill follow up in a minute."

I did what she said and entered the large gray metal doors behind the large gray tables held for tickets. The gym had a completely different setup, and though it was up to date with the bleachers, the technology, and what not, it didn't beat Twilight's stadium, but nothing could beat our stadiums. It did smell nice, sort of like they didn't do any work outs here, much more sanitized than a regular gymnasium.

"There you are!" I turned to see Olette, with emerald green eyes in a shade that youd think only cat's would have. They had this eerie glow in contrast to anything else, I wasn't surprised to see her, I was however, surprised she came in a different car than me, "God the girls here are so skanky, I swear I've seen five pairs of boobs, and an ass cheek."

"You promise?" All eyes on Roxas, "I'm joking!"

I did a check, my head just shooting in some random direction, "Don't exaggerate, someone's going to pull a knife on us."

"And then what? Carve a pumpkin? No one here has the balls to do anything, what the hell do you have to be scared of?" We both laughed watching Roxas and Tidus do a quick check, like I did, around the gym as if to find the girls she was referring to.

I see Hayner, standing off to the side of Olette with a bored look, "Do I even get a hello, jerk?" Im sure the noise got to him, he looked genuinely happy to see me, when he finally met each others eyes, "I didn't know you were coming."

Hayner was the nerd who'd rather play COD with online losers than go to a party. But he was also the funniest guy you'd ever meet, this made a lot of sense why Olette didn't come with me, she had a lot of effort put into dragging him here, "Well, I didn't have much of choice."

No one stood a chance when Olette was determined, that was the end of that.

"Stop you two!" she said still laughing, playfully pushing Tidus back, "So are you nervous?"

Roxas wrapped his arm around my neck, "Nervous? That's not in Kairi's vocab!"

"Maybe loud, spoiled, flirtatious, bossy, but not nervous!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Bossy?" I muttered looking at him half offended.

"Should we go over your vocabulary Tidus?" Tidus cast his eyes in a different direction in embarrassment, "I didn't think so."

Oh I loved Olette.

She was dressed in the Junior's jersey, wearing similar dark jeans, with her hair in curls and spiraled gold ribbons tied into bows everywhere in her hair, gold glitter sprinkled on her cheeks, bringing out her bright emerald eyes.

Her eyes were widening, looking past me, "Kairi Romeo," I cringed at the voice I was all to familiar with.

I turned around, greeted by a tall blonde, dressed in red tights, white shorts, and silver tank top, her hair was up in a clip with her tips tinted silver.

I rolled my eyes, "Larxene, nice to see you again," she glomped on me with a tight hug. My eyes were pleading for help from those around us.

"Larxene, an indication of you suffocating would be when her face turns blue."

Back in the day, she used to attend Twilight, she moved our freshman year for a new job. She had to be one of the fakest people I knew. She was known for manipulating people into doing what she wanted, boys at the top, and being really easy to get to know. The only memory I had of her was when I she tried to kiss my boyfriend, which drove me crazy. I almost kicked her ass, honestly, but my self control was oozing that day. I was raised in a religious family, and God saved her life. Whether it was my boyfriend, my spot on the team, my officer position, my clothes, my hair, or my personality, Larxene Scott wouldn't give it up.

Then she moved, and I thought I would never have to deal with her again, but I guess I was sadly mistaken.

I pried her off hastily, "OH MY GOD! Did your boobs get bigger?" I stared at her in disbelief, in the 'did you really just say that out loud' kind of way, not that anyone would really hear her considering their gym is about just as loud as ours, "I mean, the last time I saw you, you were still stuf-"

WTF.

"Larxene!" Olette, cutting off her sentence, "I see you havent lost weight. Shame."

Larxene dead eyed Olette.

"Nice to see you again Olette," she paused as if thinking of a way to insult her, but Olette never let Larxene that close to her, for her to know anything.

"You would go to Traverse."

She looked at me innocently, "Yeah well I made varsity soccer over here. You know, I think Coach Sephiroth understands my skills, here than they did over there."

"I know you made varsity over there, that's why we beat you twice."

She blushed and clapped turning toward Tidus, who was utterly clueless, Olette shot me a look that hinted to turn and leave now.

"Is this a new boyfriend?"

"Quit harassing our guests Laverne," Her face pales, I turn to see Namine looking very powerful at this moment, and Larxene looking scared. This made me smile, Namine gave a light kiss on my cheek, "Hey sister."

"It's Larxene."

"I don't care," I could have sworn Larxene's nostrils flared with actual steam, Namine's friendly nod was in my direction, then steps close to Larxene, "I know you're not being rude to our visitors? Considering one is my sister, that'd be a mistake."

'That'd be quite a mistake', I knew she would say that, I heard it being said in her head. I was enjoying every minute of this. Namine used her pointer finger to jab into Larxene's forehead, sort of how Leon had done…

Anyways...

She staggered back, I was utterly surprised when she didn't say or do anything to counter attack. Not even pushing her finger off of her face, "That's what I thought."

"I wasn't bothering her."

"Don't lie."

She crossed her arms, Namine made a final content smile, "Alright, Kairi babe, ill be seeing you soon, I have to get back to the table."

"Of course," I gave her another friendly kiss on the cheek.

Of course Namine turn to Larxene, with completely satisfied confrontational attitude she says sweetly, "Behave piggy."

I was going to jump in quickly, telling her that I was still dating the boy she tried to take from me just last year. But before I could reply or open my mouth, Tidus interjected happily, "Not interested! Conceited twat-swatters are most definitely not my type."

Olette and I erupted in laughter from the look she had on her face.

"I wouldn't hit on you any ways."

"As fun as this little get together was, we should find our seats-"

"On the winners side!" Olette snorted. She wasn't the biggest fan of Namine, but she seemed just as please about how different Larxene looked after basically being stripped down of authority by someone from her school who was on my time.

"She's referring to you being a loser," I rolled my eyes at Tidus's smartass response, "And you can sit on the loser side and stare at Kairi front stage at halftime, yes?" Innocently I smiled, shrugged and stalked off in the opposite direction where Larxene was standing.

The music was a tad bit deafening, I had a hard time hearing Olette, Tridus, or Roxas even though we were probably as far from the band as we could possibly have gotten. I was observing the Traverse side, and even though ive been here more than twenty times for games and tournaments, the students were rarely ever familiar.

I saw many people I knew, but everyone was blended together, I did see Larxene sitting on some guy's lap, a glance of the brunette who was the with the blonde at our pep assembly earlier, but that was about it. Maybe it was my bad memory?

I could feel my sidekick, my baby, my life, my phone… which was in a case strapped to the waistband of my sweats, vibrate several times before stopping.

_Leon: Busy 2nite, so cancelling plans._

I think for a moment I screamed.

I had every right to.

This happened so often I didn't even know why we made plans because it was so obvious they'd be cancelled shortly after. I didn't even know what to reply to that? The same response was me assuring him everything was okay and it really wasn't. It wasn't okay that the last time I had spent quality time with my boyfriend ended in me storming off and him not leaving his front step.

I could feel Olette's green eyes, she wasn't stupid, nor would she buy anymore excuses I had to give her. Quite frankly, I was running out of them anyways.

"Another cancelled date?" she asked curiously.

I was embarrassed. She had seen this coming and I hadn't, and I was the girl being stood up. I didn't even want to look at her because I know id look way too vulnerable, that was the last thing I wanted to look like.

"He's busy is all," I mumbled, because im sure that was all, I was hoping.

"Do you think im going to believe that?" She asks, not as sympathetic as she was in the beginning.

"He has a life."

"You should be apart of it, that's a term well-used in relationships."

"We're not talking about this here," I looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"Am I sleeping over?"

Shit.

I nodded focusing on my phone where a picture of me and him were smiling, this picture was taken way back in the day. Before alll the arguments and fighting.

Roxas who plopped next to me, "I THINK IM GOING FUCKING DEAF!"

I shoved him away protecting my ears, I laughed, "ME TOO!"

Even Olette's expression lit up, I guess we'd silently agreed to save the hostility for tonight, which was fair enough, as long as we could both find common ground. This was Olette, she said things in ways that I could understand and not even have to try. We rarely disagreed, but when we did, it was hard to break that.

"I SAW TIFA AND YUFFIE! SHE WANTS YOU!"

Confused, I tapped my chin, "What for?"

He gave me a similar look back, "WHAT?"

Olette had a laugh too, I tried again but louder, "WHAT FOR!"

Still confused he turned away, like he figured I wasn't even talking to him anymore, I looked at Olette helplessly making her laugh, she bopped the back of his head to get his attention, "ROXAS! WHAT FOR?"

He returned his eyes on me, shrugged and pointed to the gym doors that lead outside back out to the parking lot, which probably lead to the high school, which must've been where the locker rooms were and my sister was waiting.

I gestured for Olette to wait where she was so I could avoid whatever lecture about Leon aside, then made my way to the exit door.

I was free from the claustrophobic mess, welcomed by cool refreshing air.

The sky was dark, and it was deserted.

The long trip was cut short when I see Tifa standing against the wall in her basketball uniform, she smiled and then stomped out what was probably a cigarette under her foot, "Hey loser."

"Hey Allstar," I looked around to see if there were any teachers anywhere, or coaches in this case, or Yuffie, because I knew that Tifa wasn't allowed to smoke. By anyone. This was Tifa though, she liked to create her own rules. One of the things we did share in common.

"I'm starting, so i have to get back, we'll have to shorten the conversation."

I nodded, "You asked for me?"

I didn't want to call it, 'nervous', though that was the vibe I was getting. I couldn't tell what it was about, maybe the game but it seemed more personal than that.

"I know, I just wanted to tell you that dad just called to say his business trip was extended a lot longer than expected."

This wasn't a surprise.

"So what?"

This wasn't exactly too weird, but I wasn't used to be called over by Tifa, nothing was too important with her where she had to come and call me for it? And her posture was throwing me off to because she usually was very lazy with he appearance, laid back, now she looked rigid?

"Just thought I should tell you that. Oh, another thing is," she observed me carefully, "Im going out tonight, so no boys alright?"

"I was going to just invite every boy at our school so I could have a threesome with different guys 50 times. You caught me Tifa, you seriously caught me," I joke.

"First of all, I will kill you. Second of all, that's gross. Third of all, im serious."

"Roxas?"

She rolled her eyes and then pushed me back lightly, since that was such a stupid question I didn't retort back.

"You know what I mean, no guys, besides the ones I trust, alright?"

I shook my head to show how confused I was, "Do you not trust me or something? Shit."

"You know I do, I just want you to make sure you don't take for granted the freedom I give you!" she laughed, probably at my face that I was giving because I rolled my eyes but in an undisrepectful kind of way. I waved her off with a smile, "Hey Kairi..."

I looked at her, she looked liked she had something at the tip of her tongue but it didn't come out, "Yes?"

The cold air was refreshing, calming the silence she was wasting between us.

She looked up, like she was digging inside of her brain too, "I think I left some food in the fridge?"

"Okay…"

I searched her carefully, she was hiding a smile behind her confused facial expression.

"And…"

This was ridiculous, "Is there something you want to tell me? I'm just asking because minutes before a game, you don't exactly come talk to your little sister?" I poked her in the chest still attempting to read passed her blank expression which completely erased her confusion.

She shook her head finally, obviously rethinking her thoughts, "Wish me luck."

I nodded, "You wont need it to crush Traverse."

The way she looked at me was very intimidating, she was like that. There wasn't anyone at our school who would stand up to her, so I was pretty much set on the fear scale.

She tried again, catching my arm as I turned to go inside doors, I laughed, shaking my head, "Tifa. Seriously?"

"Wanna be a good little sister and get me my lighter in the car real quick? I only parked just in the second row, you'll be there and back within minutes if you run and not put up a fight?"

I sighed and held out my hand, she smiled big and dropped her keys in the palm of my hand, "Be right back."

"It's in the backseat!" She called but I didn't look back, how far could the be?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or their characters, just the story… enjoy!**

**Nice Save:**

"_The only regret I have, are the chances I just didn't take."_

How far?

VERY. VERY.

I was jogging at slow pace, partially because I needed to save my strength for the show later, and quite frankly I was just not in any hurry.

I checked both ways before crossing the street, I could see Tifa's black BMW that she got for her sixteenth birthday, in sight. I could also see a group of guys, maybe five, who were just standing around.

I slowed my jog to walk just eyeing them, I turned back to see if I could see Tifa still, and I could, she was talking to a cheerleader, probably Aerith, so if I was in any real danger, she would be there.

They were Traverse boys, my age, if I could take a guess, and they hadn't seen me yet, so there was a chance I could slip into the car and get out fast. But that luck changed when one of the boys did that whistle thing? The degrading one toward girls, where sometimes we find it flattering but mostly embarrassing, or creepy. I tightened the grip around the keys and avoided eye contact, keeping my eyes set on the car.

"Hey, it's a Twilight girl."

Holy shit?

Was that my heart hammering against my rib cage again?

Hopefully not, because that would show a sign of fear, and that was not something I wanted to give away.

The leader, who was pretty good looking, stepped out, dressed in a white Traverse shirt, with dark jeans on, his dark hair ruffled and scruffy in every direction, he looked like he was in a walking daze.

Like he was drunk?

This didn't set off any 'warning' signs like it should've, he was now standing in the middle of the lanes, with his little posse behind him, all just staring at me.

I pulled my hand onto my hip, "Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer."

How original?

I mentally slapped myself because they erupted into a group laugh. It kind of reminded me of a bunch girls enjoying a good rumor, something about the 'clique-like' circle amused me.

I held my head up while continuing to walk, but my walk was slowed down a bit.

"You offered a picture huh?" I didn't look back, even when I heard the footsteps gather at a short distance behind me, I clenched my fists, shaking my head. I ran my fingers though my hair, "Where are you going?"

I turned around, the darkness was nice enough to hide the paleness flushing into my cheeks,

"Can I help you?"

"Im walking in this general direction? I have things in my car and the view is nice."

"Bite me, fucker."

He put his hands in defense, "How rude would it be to decline?"

I turned roughly, my pace increase by a lot, I could feel the jolt shock inside of me, similar to when I play soccer, shoot inside of me. I was careful to not look back, but the direction I was going in was away from the school or anyone who I might need in case things went wrong.

I looked for the car, it was hard to tell because of the throbbing in my head telling me to book it.

It wasn't registering in my head.

"I like your tutu, you look like a little ballerina," he murmured from behind me. I felt goosebumps raise on my skin, creepy. If he were in broad daylight, and he was being sober enough to talk to me, this was not a way into my heart.

"Not interested."

"You don't even know me, how'd you know."

That sounded very offended.

I pulled my sidekick out for comfort, but I was fumbling, what was I going to do? Call nine one one?

"I can list five reasons why you do not want to mess with me."

"I like it rough."

I turned my head to see how far this boy was from me, which made my heart sank because he was only a couple of feet away, if I could measure it. And If I had the chance I wouldn't because it would be disappointing with such little amount of steps.

I rubbed my arms, "Im not interested."

Within a blink he was in front of me.

Just staring at me, that creepy smile that could only mean trouble at times and places like here and now, "I am."

I attempted a step back, but I felt a chest behind me, my head bopped against one of the minions chins, I was guessing.

Fear was pulsing in me, I turned to sprint in some direction, any direction would've been better than this. But when I looked out, I might as well have been in a parking lot for the mall on a Saturday afternoon, because there wasn't one space not taken, and the sky was pitched darkness.

"Sup Demyx."

I flinched expecting someone to grab me, but at that voice each boy backed up so far that I could breathe again. I looked up ahead of me to see the blonde boy with the video camera, who held a crooked smile at 'Demyx'.

"Sora."

It was as if he pissed out every ounce of alcohol in his system. Completely sober all of a sudden, within seconds, the magic of one voice was amazing. It reminded me of people who reacted to Roxas in a way because a lot of people backpedaled with him.

I wouldn't say I was detecting fear exactly, but there was an alpha switch.

That much was obvious.

"You drunk? Or do you just enjoy harassing girls."

"Was that what I was doing? No. I was helping her to her car."

I shook my head, almost whipping it back and forth, I didn't care if I looked like a little kid not getting what I wanted, 'Sora' was standing next to me, his piercing blue eyes might as well have been two guns pointed between there eyes because they were backing up. I was inwardly pumping my fists, rooting for the very kind stranger verbally kicking ass like a gentleman.

"I didn't think so. So either head to the game or go home, i don't give a fuck. But get your asses away from here."

The posse was already gone, just Demyx who turned and headed between cars, not taking a second thought to leave. His pride was not worth whatever Sora apparently had.

Sora?

Familiar…

OH. THAT SORA.

I looked at him, he must've been at least a foot taller than me, six foot? That's incredible, how tall he was. He was wearing a white jersey, silver basketball shorts, with red and white striped knee high socks we peeking from underneath. His brown hair was cut short and his blue eyes were- looking at me?

"You have tons of spirit don't you?"

I eyed him, he had spirit too, but not as much as I did, I dressed from head to toe decked out in school colors, "Guess so..."

He chuckled, "You okay?"

"Shit," I say under my breath, his head tilted confused, "I mean, yeah." I pressed the palm of my hand up to my forehead, fighting a blush.

"Demyx, he's a little prick, sorry about that, he's harmless when he's sober."

I shrugged, "It's whatever..."

I mean that could have turned REAL ugly, REAL fast, but it's whatever. No biggie. I'm cool. Come at me bruh'!

Shaking my childish thoughts he patted my head like a kid, lazily sauntering around me, "Well you shouldn't really be so oblivious with your surroundings, you know."

Touche.

"Wait what? I had to get something from my car, how is that oblivious?"

"You have any idea what being kidnapped is like?"

"Do _you_?" I challenged.

"Yes actually."

Shit..

"Just kidding, but seriously," He nodded waving his long arms like demonstrating his wingspan, "Crowded parking lot, dark, deserted? Screams, safety."

I rolled my eyes, he sounded so accomplished that I looked stupid, "Thanks," He had a little skip in his walk when he bounded after me, having no problem keeping my pace. I noticed I was heading back to the school, forget the lighter, I instructed, no point now.

"Not all Traverse kids are assholes," He tried.

"Are you implying yourself?" I eyed him, unimpressed.

"Oh no, I'm one of the biggest assholes here, but im just saying, in general, not all Traverse people are assholes."

I did laugh at that, which caught me off guard a bit.

"Oh okay, then? Obviously not too big of an ass if youre nice enough to scare a group of guys away."

"I'm a sucker for a damzel in distress," He chuckled.

Was I flirting?

Damn.

"No, I agree, they don't have anything at all," I didn't realize the distance I walked until now, since it was taking quite a while to get back to the entrance.

"So is this a better meeting than at Twilight with a video camera at hand?" His smile was so cheesy, I couldn't help but return the favor, I was used to having a friendly conversation with a guy so this wasn't anything new.

"I think so, Im not kicking you out of your own gym or taking the tape out again, that's an improvement."

"Yeah that's definitely a good thing, that kinda pissed me off a little."

"Then it worked."

He raised a brow, "I'm pretty sure i thought you were going to say 'sorry' or something."

"You deserved it."

He waved it off, noticing how my demeanor changed, thoughts of Roxas's scary laugh and Leon's distant eyes appeared in the back of my mind. He proceeded to slap his forehead, "Wow, I'm such a little shit," he stepped in my path and stuck his hand out in front of him, "Sora Holmes."

I smiled, "Holmes, like homes?"

"Yeah, exactly."

I tapped my chin with interest, "I know a guy with 'Home' as their last time, weird right?"

"Not exactly what I was expecting, but that's nice information too?"

"Oh, whoops, I always do that," I took his hand in return for a handshake with a friendly grin, very toothy, I did that whenever i was nervous, "Kairi Romeo."

"Like from Romeo and Juliet?"

"Exactly!"

He nods, "Is it weird that I think I've seen you before?"

"From those videos? The ones you sneak into my gym for?"

He laughed, not embarrassed or rattled by my accusation and was still smiling, "Nope, but I mean I have seen you before."

"If you say some lame crap about seeing me in your 'dreams', you deserve to be arrested for bad lines," I looked at him, he was obviously trying to get a good look at me, how good a look, i wasn't sure. I believe, he really thought he knew me.

"No, you hang around some people here right?" I nod, this time sure of who he's referring to.

"Namine, she's on Drill," he nods and snaps his fingers. Drill team was like cheerleading, but different, not really dancing, but more sharp movements.

"All the time! You end up on our turf with her all the time, but no one ever catches your name because youre in and out so quick!"

Well, in reality, Namine wants me in and out quick to allow us to avoid conflict. If someone recognized us together, she'd probably get shit, whether people respected her or not. Leave it to this guy to have good memory.

"You a junior?" He was back at my side again, same pace.

"Yeah actually, it doesn't show huh? People mistake me for a twelve year old."

"Oh, definitely, when I saw you, I thought you were ten, for sure!"

I shook my head, laughing, "Well when I saw you, I thought you were like," I held my fingers up for exaggeration, counting off fives finger at a time, "Fifty!"

"Pfft, Im not a pedophile!"

"I try not to assume things, but you never know."

"Oh well, I guess I could use this charm to get into clubs or to buy alcohol. You look like a girl that would be questioned as to whether you can legally drive or not."

"I wish you were joking!"

"See, I knew it! Like you have any room for making jokes."

I shrugged, "I'm a clown, what can I say?"

"I think what you're saying right now is definitely a good start."

My cheeks burned underneath my skin, thanking the gods for the dark sky, as I looked away quickly, "How charming."

"Im a charming guy, and I guess it doesn't hurt to be sexy right. Kind of a plus."

"Charming and cocky? How about trying a little flavor called modesty?"

"Oh, I think that's only if I have to be. Im very conceited," he smiled, "It comes with the territory."

"Territory?"

"Traverse, I'm sure Twilight talks enough shit about us to know that we like to believe we're ball droppers."

"Ball droppers?" I repeat completely lost.

"A term used to describe how great we are."

"Oh, if second place is great?"

He smiled again, "Being cute lets you get away with about 90% of the sarcasm and charm you say. Don't push it."

"Hmm, sounds like you have an edge to the charm? What sport?"

It's a gift. I wasn't going to brag, but I knew a fellow athlete when i saw one. I'm not admitting to checking him out too, his muscles rippled earlier with Demyx and his group of dogs, but something in his voice said 'ask me! ask me!'.

He nods impressed that I can read him so well, "Well," he says lightly, "Baseball. For sure. Been playing since I was in grade school and im a beast. I already have myself a scholarship to a college. Im just the shit in general, i can go on and on about myself, don't tempt me."

I nodded, holding back the laughter I wanted to pass him, "I see."

"Youre sweats point to soccer?"

I nod, "21 all the way."

He snapped as if he just shit out an epiphany, "That's my number too!"

"Shut up?"

"Seriously, it's a cool number, pretty lucky since I use it every year, and every year I kick some major ass."

"Yeah, that's my lucky number too, how weird."

He shrugged, "Some call that fate."

"Or just, great minds think alike."

"We're also very goodlooking, so it seems like we have a lot more in common, right?"

He smiled, which was kind of cheesy in a crooked kind of way. I didn't know if I was really enjoying his company, but I didn't think too deep into it. Because I liked the way it felt to meet someone new. Not like back in the Twilight, I knew everyone and everyone knew me, what true excitement was that?

We were coming to the street right before the actual door to the gym, the time consumed pretty quick. My sister wasn't in sight, probably left for the game already starting. I checked, no one was around.

"You think you can give me a green light to hit on you?"

"I think you ran a red light already," I snorted.

He didn't seem phased at all, "I'm like a firetruck, it's my job to pursue redlights."

That was exciting and creative, the way he played off like it was no big deal.

"I get what youre saying. I don't pay much attention to traffic laws either."

"Who does?"

"Pedestrians?"

His laugh rang into my ears, right as we reached the door, his hand covered mine, eyes expectantly looking at me.

For some reason, I wanted to kiss him, and I was never the one to jump the gun to early, but I knew better than to try anything. Several reasons bleeped into my mind, the last one being Leon's stupid face.

…I mean face.

Which didn't help.

"You have a pretty smile."

"That's cute, how many other girls have you tried that on?"

"Every girl I'm attracted to."

"Flattering," ouch.

"But you're the first girl I actually meant it with."

I felt super awkward now, much like someone does when they receive a weird look from a stranger. My cheeks felt warm and the urge to get away was increasing, the reaction my body was giving him was wrong.

I sighed.

I wanted more talk liked this.

Shaking my head and the wrapping my arms around my self I flashed him a final smile before letting him open the door for me, "After you babe."


	9. Chapter 9

**A-Dizzle: Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it! I love guys like Sora and Roxas are in my story. They're based, actually, off of my best friends at school. HA! It bugs me WAY too much when the characters don't have a described outfit. The girls will be playing soon, first it's the boys bball, (vvv) I also hate when girls give in to a boy so easily… I have a lot of pride and that's what's reflected into her personality. Soccer is tough but worth it all the way! But anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you keep liking it(:**

**Simon Leader: Thanks! I love my sense of humor, I will update as often as I can!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or it's characters…. enjoy**

**Game On:**

"_If I am what I eat, then feed me dope."_

"Good game Tifa," I hear Yuffie say. Both girls look exhausted, Yuffie for screaming so loud, her lungs must've crawled out her throat and cheered on its own and Tifa for making half the 43 points.

"I hate some of the people here."

I raised a brow at her, she was referring to the girls who would literally wrap their arms around her for the ball. Not that she would have any problem slipping out considering how small she was, but the fact that her effort had to go from the game to actually fighting these girls off, pissed her off a fair amount. But she was Tifa, and that shit didn't bother her a dime.

"I could tell, you almost knocked the short girl into the wall."

She was chugging her Gatorade when Yuffie collapsed her head on her shoulder, "I wanted to knock the short girl down. But I had four fouls already as it is."

Tifa and I laughed, Olette leaned, "You know Tifa, for someone so small and delicate looking, youre amazingly temperamental. You should've just gone ahead and done it."

Good 'ol Olette.

I returned my attention back to the court where I see Roxas fighting off a group of guys, similar to what Tifa had been doing the game before.

When he did break from the riot, he was easily dunking his shots in with the same rage he used to beat the shit out of people, it was exhilarating to see. I was like a little kid to Roxas, I was never bored with what he did and his life seemed much more exciting than it really was.

The faster he was running, the less air he seemed to be taking in, as though he lost the need to breathe. Kind of like nothing was more important than the game. How inspirational. He was dribbling the ball past two gaurds, swiftly passing the ball to one of his teammates, ducking by the basket and then making his fourth shot.

I cheered, I could feel his excitement when we locked eyes, the sweat was pouring from his face, probably giving the girls around me their fair share of sexual fantasies. I did a quick check to see girls around me, to see if my assumptions were correct. Olette, Tifa, Yuffie, and myself seemed to be the only girls in this section who could tear our eyes away from him.

Olette caught my eye and then nodded, knowing what I was thinking.

"Roxas has been training all month for this game, im surprised he hasn't crashed?"

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't think that it was even possible for Roxas to fail. With his ego holding him up."

"His ego and his talent, that's all this kid has. Well, and his anger, but that only happens when someone looks at him wrong."

She waved that off, "I know, I know. You've told me a million times that he's very hard working, its just hidden behind his anger and frustration," I looked at Roxas again who was making for another shot.

3 point swish.

"Roxas, is indestructible, and he flaunts it, he reminds me of you playing soccer… you two have the same grace and obsession."

Soccer isn't an obsession.

It was life.

"For your information Olette, SOCCER is my LIFE. BASKETBALL is Roxas's FUTURE. He's more girls than anything, I mean look around… I bet he's been with every girl on our side? He's worse than Snow."

She nodded excited, "This is very true!"

My brother Snow was such a player, but one of those players that you'd risk getting played by. Like the limited days your with him for are worth the depressing break up afterwards.

Coach Cid was running up and down the sidelines like a madman, cussing different letters of the alphabet, "ROXAS CAN YOU HOLD OFF ON THE TRICKS AND JUST DO THE DRILL!"

I had to laugh I noticed that before Roxas even went into the group of players, he would do a coupled unnecessary dribbling, flash a smile to the girls on the bleachers, and then he go for his shot.

So he wasn't really trying like I presumed.

"Hey coach, your pointless lectures are considered distracting," he spat out running close to the sidelines. Coach Cid, reddened and then dropped his clipboard down in annoyance, his toothpick wedged between his lips were dancing. Roxas shrugged catching a pass, and then sailing it down the court to someone by the basket. Thankful for his strong arms and not being a ball hog, Twilight students cheered with excitement.

Tifa and Yuffie excused themselves to the bathroom, probably for ice since Tifa's legs and shoulders were showing purple welts. Olette hopped down to the seat next to mine where Tifa was sitting, "Jesus, your sister looks really pissed."

"She'll be fine later, I think she just want out of the Traverse cage."

She laughed, "Cage?"

"Look at this place, people are so compacted right? What the hell?" I laughed too though, we both knew this was just my competitive part of me talking. I wanted them to lose, from Twilight girls AND boys, which was looking too easy.

Then I saw it.

Everyone saw it.

Everyone saw this moment coming from back in our home stadium.

"You did not just fucking foul me," Roxas stopped in an instant. That single step and turned to stand right in number 9's paths. Both chests bumped, but it was number 9 who took a step back, a glare attempting intimidation.

Roxas's eyes glinted, I could see them silently egging the other guy on. He was probably an inch taller at most, much more toned, but it would look like an even fight if Roxas wasn't as fast as he was.

"It's a game, calm the hell down."

"I can make a game of kicking your ass, if that's the attitude you want to use."

I stood up, my feet hitting the court with an echo, had it been this quiet for a long time? When the hell did the music shut off? I could see both coaches standing back, like neither one wanted to get in the middle. I felt Olette tug me back a bit, her silence kept me silent.

"You fucking punched me in the gut first quarter, how the hell was that legal?"

Both teams stopped, their arms dropping to their sides from guarding position and stepped toward the two, "I didn't touch you."

"Like hell you didn't touch me fag."

"Callin me a liar."

I felt my body shiver, his tone dropped and his expression darkened. When Roxas wanted to fight, the excitement spread quickly, the rivalry was so bad that it seemed the adults that came, were enjoying the outbreak.

"I think, Dominics, he's callin you out," Terra, one of Roxas's best friends, was snorting back his enjoyment as he said this. So was the whole team.

Roxas was up sizing number 9, his spiky blonde hair was matted down with sweat, his eyes still in an amused glare, "That would be a mistake."

"Enough Roxas," He turned enough to see me, crossing my arms and my eyes challenging him to say something while he could. Tifa wasn't in the room, he had approximately ten minutes to try to make me look bad until she came back. But he didn't, I could see him, as if a growl was in the back of his throat. Olette tensed when everyone started to look in our direction, like I was being a bitch, I pointed at the ref, "You a Traverse ref? how about doing your job and keep the game going?"

Startled, the man blew his whistle, the buzzer going off to signal the game end.

I grimaced, but calmed down when I saw we still won.

The moment Roxas turned to leave the court, the moment I took my breath again.

Thank goodness.

Roxas stopped in front of me, "Let's go. We're going to my house."

I nodded, pulling Olette up, she in return, grabbed Tidus from his mid-flirt.

I never felt so good to be an Twilight kid.

I took another glance back, and from the corner I could see Sora, his smirk was plastered so bright I had to hold back my laugh. Too charming for his own good.


	10. Chapter 10

**Realizations:**

"_Those who listen, are those who win."_

The night with Sora was starting to fade with the warm weather.

I wasn't spending all my time thinking about him, but it did pop into my mind a bit. Its been a week and when things between me and Leon got worse, I wonder what could've happened if I did happen to give him the green light? Then what?

Maybe if would've gotten his number, i wouldn't be wondering why my life was sucking itself into some sort of black hole?

That would lead to too much drama.

With him being at the Highlands, with Larxene attending anything of a fifteen mile radius, with him being too charming of a guy.

I didn't need that.

Oh... and with me having a boyfriend.

That should have been my first reason but with the whole rarely seeing my boyfriend, it escaped my mind again. This was a big problem, because unlike Leon, I was the one being strung along like a lost panda.

Or something like that, and I was the one who didn't get anything from him in return, that was so annoying too.

And I wasn't fragile, no one ever even knew that I was sad or upset, unless I was pissed, but this stupid boy was driving me crazy.

"DAMN."

I looked over to Tifa and Snow who were shooting hoops.

It's Snow Leonardo Romeo who was 19 just graduated Twilight last year, star football player. Tifa Lei Romeo, who was 18, a senior basketball all star. and me, Kairi Dulce Romeo, me, who was 16, and co captain of the soccer team. Then the newest addition to the family, a two year old step brother Chase Henry Jordan.

Tifa and Snow, who looked more like our mother, with her lighter hair and brown eyes would pass as related more than I would. Since I had hazel eyes and dark, dark onyx colored hair, which occasionally lit up during the summer.

I was laying on the grass on my stomach enjoying a book just watching Snow and Tifa take away with shot after shot after shot.

"You fouled!"

"You're six foot! How the hell do I foul that!"

I shook my head, hiding the laugh the was in the back of my throat. Snow was known as the biggest player, the title stuck with him even after he left high school, always bringing home a different girl, so he gradually learned to fend for himself.

He was easily argumentative.

So was Tifa though.

His current catch was sitting in a lawn chair watching the little game.

"What do you mean HOW DO YOU FOUL THAT?"

"The question is in the question. How do I foul you? Are you stupid?"

"Youre like a friggen frog! You jumped and elbowed me in the throat!"

"Cant stand the heat? Stay off my court!"

Snow slapped his forehead frustrated, "GOD DAMN Tifa!"

"GET OFF THE COURT IF YOU CANT HANDLE OFFENSE SNOW!"

I didn't even bother to step in, after a few more minutes of bickering, theyd end with a handshake of some sort. It was whatever. When this happened, Tifa came to sit with me, as Snow sent his catch of the week home. I was sure not going to see her ever again, I never got attaqtched to them.

My phone started to play a random ringtone, something I set for 'Blocked' numbers, which I rarely got.

"Dad?"

"Hey kiddo."

Snow and Tifa shared the same similar look. The one wondering what he wanted now? In the confused way not in the disrespectful kind of way. It was just so strange that he would call that it striked all three of us to gather around the phone.

"Dad?" There was a long pause and I could here a lot of voices behind him, I pressed the phone closer to my ear, "Hello?"

"Where's your brother? He isn't answering his phone?"

Snow pointed to himself confused, but I offered the phone to him anyways, in his hand the three of us gathered around, "Snow?"

His face darted nervously around the group, like maybe we said something that caused this unsuspecting phone call, we listened for his voice, but it was quiet, and low. He could tell me and Tifa were listening because normally, his voice was really loud.

Snow gestured for us to stop and hed inform us later and when we were at a safe distance, he resumed to answer to whatever was going on the phone. His face seemed to go from a conservative face to confused irritated face, I looked over to Tifa slightly annoyed.

Taking a shot, which she made, I could tell she was avoiding my eyes, that were obviously staring at her, "What do you think dad is saying?" Tifa, who was a lot uninterested now then before, shrugged, "Do you think it's the same thing he always says?"

She eyed me helplessly, "What do you expect him to say other than that?"

"I just wish he would come home is all."

I was kind of hurt the way she acts aloof most of the time, like she really didn't care if he came home at all.

He'd be home for her graduation, but then what?

That was ridiculous.

I was admiring the way the orange sun was starting to set over the array of green trees. The woods around us was actually really beautiful if anyone paid attention to it, but in retrospect, I was the only one who came out into the woods to explore. "How come I don't see Leon around here anymore?"

This was an interesting question that required an interesting answer, "He doesn't want to come around."

"Good, because honestly, youre the only one around here that wants him."

"Tifa, he's not that bad. Like a diamond in the rough, kind of, you know?"

Shaking her head she dribbled around me, "Nope. Like a mound of coal is what it is. And you wont touch it because you know he'll break into powder.

"Coal? Powder? Seriously?"

"A diamond in the rough? Are you serious?" We held a long stare with each other, and like she was reading my mind she groaned, "I don't approve. Snow? Doesn't approve. Yuffie? Doesn't approve. Olette? Doesn't approve. Tidus? Roxas? Namine? Doesn't, doesn't, doesn't really doesn't approve."

"I know whats best for me, and if I need any imput from you, ill be sure to ask."

She looked offended, and honestly, I knew I hit a nerve to get her frustrated in me, because with all the people she's tolerant with in the world, its me she puts a lot of effort into.

"Are you planning to have sex with him again?"

Her face showed no humor and I was debating to answer that truthfully or not, "So what."

Her laugh was dry and fake, "So what? Ill fucking kill you is what," she says and then seconds later im dodging the basketball inches from my head.

"Im not a virgin. Who gives a fuck?"

In the back of my mind, I had to think 'fuck' was a good use of this sentence, but I knew better than to tell her that now while she was irritated.

"So? Save it for someone better than this shit tard? Hes not worth it anymore. You did it with him because, if I remember, you were drunk. So I don't think that really means you have to wait again."

"Yeah, use that against me until im thirty."

"Ill use it against you until something registers into your brain."

This was true, I was drunk, and nothing did register and it was also true that she would probably use this against me until hell froze over. I glared at the asphalt, "I know what im doing okay? I don't need you to tell me this is a bad thing or a good thing, or whatever youre trying to tell me."

"We may be close Kairi and best friends or whatever can pop up into your head as often as you like, but youre still my little sister and before I beat the living shit out of you, you better just agree with me."

"Sex is just sex."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Sex is just sex after you lose your virginity."

"When you're thirty. Sex is just sex, youre sixteen. And at this age, sex leads to unplanned pregnancies, STDs, false love, sex addictions, broken hearts, horny teenagers, and me sending you to church."

"You said sex was a beautiful way of showing your affections."

"With someone you love and loves you back?"

"I love Leon."

"He doesn't love you."

I could feel my cheeks flush, that was such a low blow, I couldn't even imagine how or why she would say that to me, "You wouldn't know that."

"You told me number of things. And none of them show or prove that you love him. Or that he loves you."

"Leon loves me."

"Oh so he just doesn't respect you, is what it is."

"I'm not stupid."

"You're ignorant."

"And you're gay."

"Yeah so fucking what?" She looked almost flabbergasted, like she was startled I would even let say that to her, or her reaction? I half expected her to slap the skin right off my face, but then she didn't, instead, she laughed. I just stared at he, "Because I tell you not to have sex so young im gay?" I didn't know if she seriously thought this was funny, so I didn't say anything, "I am so straight its sad. Snow would turn gay before I ever looked at a girl."

This was true, she played the guys around here worse than Snow and he played the field like a baseball game.

I did find it a little strange… that she was so quick to-

"Anyways," I nodded, letting her interupt me and taking a cautious laugh, she seemed to toss the ball carelessly, much lighter in mood than minutes before, making another shot, "Whatre your plans for tomorrow?"

I was still looking at Snow, wondering what they were talking about, but shrugged kind of to myself than to anyone else because I was definitely unsure of what else to say, "Do you have any plans?"

I nodded, "Im going with Yuffie to the movies, and she offered to come over and cook for us, so where ever youre going, come home for dinner alright?" Rare to come home for dinner, that was something that no one really ever did.

Snow stood up abruptly, he slowly strode over to us, Tifa just watched him, he handed my phone back to me, I smiled, "What did he say?"

He waved it off, "You said something about dinner?"

Tifa laughed, "Yuffie offered to cook for us so be home from your plans at 8."

I rolled my eyes, "Snow, what about dad?"

"I've got something to do, so don't wait up."

"Tifa?"

Tifa tossed the ball to me, before running to catch up with Snow and I was all alone on the court.

But that wasn't really anything new.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or its characters, I do own the story… enjoy**

**Next In Line:**

"_Never mess with the people who handle your food."_

"Hi Yuffie!"

She nodded and smiled as though she were pleased I didn't forget, but that was a very obviously ridiculous, I glanced around, since the business was so slow, I didn't mind talking to her. I loved her style, she was always the girl to teach me how to wear something besides sweats, she had that nurturing effect on me. She was wearing a white and red shirt the slid off her shoulders, and clung to her stomach, which was as flat a plate, over black leggings.

I looked down, my uniform had a milkshake stain on it, and even i was a little bugged out by it. I gave her a small hug from across the counter anyway, she grinned big and joined my eyes scanning around, just taking a look around, "I swear I remember you being like… 13 still. It's so weird to know you're sixteen and having a job."

I nod to show her I agree, because I do, "I can't believe I have this job too."

"You don't seem to enthused?"

"Oh, believe me, im not, but I want things and things cost money."

She nods in return, making sure I knew that she understood what I was telling her.

I start to think its weird shes here at my work instead of with Tifa or at home or something? I study her for a minute before giving her a goofy smile, "what are you doing here?"

She looked almost offended, "What do you mean?"

"Well, im sure you have other plans than to come here?"

"I wanted to say hi?" she pouted, "Well that and to just remind you about dinner?"

"I didn't forget, actually after work, I was just going to head home, nothing better to do on Sundays anyways."

"Good!"

Her excitement was always nice to be around, I had a better mood whenever she came over because she was so perky, like a cheerleader should be, I guess. That sounded very judgemental, but it was true. She fit everything in the the stereotype, besides the whole two-faced part. She was more of a 'split personality' than 'two-faced'. "And?"

"And what…?"

"What is it Yuffie? Holy Mickey, you and Tifa have been acting so weird lately, no lie?" She didn't look nervous or fazed by my paranoia, actually she looked very cautious with what I was saying.

"Well, I was expecting you to get off a lot earlier than 4..." I checked the time, 2:15, "So I guess I can wait until then, your sister is working until 6, maybe I should just head over to your house when I can?"

"Well yeah, you do have a key." Because she's family, she has a key.

She nodded, "So we'll have to pick this exciting conversation up later when I get home then."

"Okay?"

"…. So I heard you and Tifa had a little… spat."

"Spat?"

What the hell was a spat?

"Yeah… a little argument? Or something? You two are okay right? What did you two ifght about?"

I tapped my chin for a couple seconds, "Yeah, we fought about Leon again. Sisterly fighting. Then I called her gay-"

I was interrupted by the loudest laugh Yuffie was able to ever let out, maybe, her laughs did get incredibly loud, "You called her gay?"

I raised my brow, glancing around, "Yes…? It slipped?"

"Why would you think Tifa's gay?"

"What the hell?"

Yuffie had loomed so close to me from just behind the counter that scratched the back of my head, "I… should wait until we have dinner to joke."

"O-kay?"

She peered over her shoulder, someone was just entering the place, she turned back to me with a weird look on her face, she was so random. She claps, ending the conversation, and then turns abruptly to leave. The guy behind her was gross, I could tell he was watching her as she went, he must've been in his 40's, as he came up to order, I didn't greet him with a smile or use a very friendly tone when I responded to what he was saying.

"That'll be 4 dollars and 56 cents, sir. You're name please?"

The 40ish man in front of me was grinning like he had the funniest thought in the world, "I'm sorry, I cant understand you… can you say that again?"

I was praying for my shift to end, but I knew that the next 4 hours would move slower if I kept checking the time, unfortunately, so I didn't turn around, I glared at him, "Four. Dollars. Fifty. Six. Cents. Sir. Name?"

He tapped his chin, "Stephen."

"Stephen, really?"

"Yep, that's my name, feel free to say it as often as you like."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and gag into his face, but I knew that in this small town, people would take my place in an instant. This guy was pissing me off, hes lucky if I don't mess with his food, that was for sure.

"I know who you are. You name is Greg. And because you don't have an 'S' in your name, you changed it? Really clever, sir. Good for you."

His jaw only slightly dropped, as though just for me to know I was correct, but to let everyone else know, he didn't give a damn.

I nodded, pointing him to the tables behind him, once he turned around, I lifted my middle finger up from behind and safely below the counter.

I despised this job.

Well maybe less than despising, more like strongly dislike. But close. The people enjoyed messing with me, they were rude and I didn't like how my boss was a dick. He had a laugh related to anything that I and pain and yelling were related to. That was a piss off.

My back was turned away from the counter, I was enjoying the view of the red tile behind me, it was a better sight than either a jackass customer, or the empty burger joint.

When I handed the man his order, his hand lingered onto mine, I jolted my hand back so quick and so disturbed that I turned away from him, just looking at the ice-cream machine and how the lights made it look shiny.

Fucking pervert.

"Sup."

I jumped a little, turning to face, with annoyance, the next customer I didn't hear step in. For a second I have to admit that I was dumbstruck when I was greeted by black aviators, the shielding reflective glasses that people wear in LA?

Indoors?

Really?

"Hi, can I take your order?"

"I don't know? Can you?"

I think i might've twitch. Did this punk really just call me out?

"I can. How _may_ I take your order?"

"Well you _may_ take my order with that pretty smile you have, that'd be pretty nice."

I wrenched the corners of my mouth up into a smile, probably scarier than cute, an then held up the pad in my hand and pen up higher to show him I needed his order, "What would you like to eat sir."

"Glad I came in today, ill be thinking about you smile all week."

I was embarrassed, im sure he could tell and was enjoying it.

I hated when guys hit on me at work. I was forced to be nice, they were most likely strangers or people I knew but didn't have the courage to do it in school. What was the point of waiting outside of Twilight walls?

He had a familiar grin, but it was hard to tell with those stupid sunglasses on, "Can I help you?"

He shrugged, still smug, his fitted balck NY flat billed hat was snug around his head, his black v neck shirt snug on his body and his black shorts and blue vans.

My style for a guy.

I was oddly attracted to him, I focused on the pad in front of me with the pen, "what can I get for you?"

"You can start off with your number?"

"Arent you cute-"

"So I've been told."

"Are you here to buy something or to harass me? Honestly, im not interested."

"How would you know?"

"How would I- because I don't like cocky boys."

"Its called self confidence cutie."

"It's called cockiness sir."

"That's some bullshit," he teased, "Every girl wants a guy who can be a little cocky."

"Actually," I mumble, looking toward the back of the room to see if my manager could hear me, "I have a boyfriend. So whether you're my type or not, im not interested. So unless you have an order in mind, you can leave now."

He smugly crossed his arms over his chest, "Let's try this again then."

I gave a dumfounded look, "Or you can just order like a normal customer."

"I didn't come here for the food ma'am."

"What'd you come here for then?" I was trying so hard not to laugh, because as embarrassed as I was, this guy was funny. Like his facial expression didn't show the seriousness his tone of voice did. It said he was just messing with me, which I did need in a way, but not at work. This was so unprofessional.

He seemed kind of rehearsed.

I was still thinking 'What the hell?' Did this guy really expect me to keel over him with that kind of an attitude?

"I didn't come here for the food, the drive was worth while though."

"The drive was worth while. What are you? A teenage trucker?"

"What I do rhymes with trucker."

This made me laugh. I couldn't even hold it in, it was just too funny, "God, next in line."

"Wait! Wait!"

I was observing his smile more carefully, the excitement building in the back of my throat, because I wanted what was in my subconscious to be true, "What are you waiting for?"

He smiled, "A green light."

My mouth slightly fell, I knew better than to drop balls from that statement. I was thinking of the parking lot. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, clicking my tongue, "A green light? Who do you think you are?"

He laughed too, "Sora Holmes."


	12. Chapter 12

**A-dizzle: yep! Good 'ol Sora(: I know, im pretty excited about future events for Kairi and Sora, Leon, Roxas, and I actually have something going on for Aerith and Tifa too! And I think you'll be rather happy with the future between Sora and Roxas… just saying. Thank you so much for still reading, I put a lot of effort into this story and it means a lot that you havent given up on reading or commenting! **

**TheMiSuNdErStAnDiNg: thanks! that means alot(: i really put alot of effort into this story and i guess thats what matters... but you, your comment, youre compliment AND your shout out means everything to me:) and ill definitely continue so you wont... die... LOL! anyways, i hope you keep reading haha  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or any of its characters, but I do own, the story… enjoy! **

**My Own Night:**

"_I'll give you credit for the game and charm. But it's nothing because I have a boyfriend."_

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged.

A shrug! This is a big deal!

It was 8:00pm, I just got off work and im sitting acorss the table from Sora? What the hell was he doing here? Visiting me. That's what he was doing. This guy was fucking seeing me because he wanted to get to know me better. My own BOYFRIEND, wouldn't do this for me.

"You've been staring at me like that for two minutes, is it that hard to tear your eyes off of me?"

I laughed lightly, "No, well… it's just weird."

"That I'm here?"

"That you're here."

He sighed, "Is it my face that has you speechless? I'm glad I didn't walk in here shirtless, you might've fainted or something."

"Shut up," I laughed, "Ive seen many faces like yours come in and out of this place."

"Here I am coming here for you and you insult me by saying there faces like mine? That's a damned of a lie!"

"This is a famous place, I've see MANY faces and cocky guys come in and out of here trying to flirt with me."

"I will beat the living shit out of someone, I'll warn you, I'm the jealous type."

This was interesting, he cracked his neck in a nonchalant fashion, then sat back, his crooked smile making me a little flustered, "I have a boyfriend to do that."

"You now have a boyfriend and Sora Holmes, you're new best friend."

In my head, I was wondering why he was talking like that, I never really understood third person, it seemed really confusing to me. But I didnt want to say anything, because he was trying to be nice or something like that. I looked at him questionably, only knowing that id have to ask if i wanted to know.

"My _new_ best friend?"

"Well, I have knowledge that the one with the blonde fohawk-y hair," he gestured at his own wave of spikes poking in every direction, "Is your BFF?"

I'll admit, it felt dangerous to talk about Roxas with Sora. It seemed so... bad. Like Roxas would magically appear out of nowhere, and backhand me for even considering talking to a rival kid. He was just a Traverse kid though, how wrong was that really? I talked to Namine, and no one ever gave shit about her... maybe because she was pretty. Sora was pretty too.

Woah...

Well anyway, how would i break it to Roxas that i was talking to another guy? Let alone a guy from second place?

Not talking, talking.

Like friend talking, i needed to be careful with my words, if i stumble through my words like this too much, im going to say things im not supposed to say.

The thought of Twilight had reappeared in my head again.

Tradition to avoid conflict with Traverse, because the truth was, there had been many disputes and shit with this school and ours. It wasn't just with the students from this generation, it went way back. Like grandparents, why back... or grandparent's grandparents way back.

I rubbed my arms, how pissed was Roxas going to be? "Yep, since we were little he was getting on my ass for a date."

"Desperate, tsk, tsk."

"Speaking of which-"

"Hold it," he interrupted holding his hand up to my face, I smacked it away, "I am not, repeat not-"

"Not."

He smiled, as if in disbelief I repeated 'not', "Thanks… anyways, I am not, desperate. I just enjoy a challenge," I nodded to show I was listening, then he pouted, "And what do you mean you've seen faces like mine stick around for two hours waiting for your ass to get off work too? My friends would laugh their asses off if they knew that. I mean not to insult you fine... work place.. but shit these chairs are uncomfortable."

"I highly doubt they'd laugh at me," I mumbled, a little offended.

"No," he mumbles like he was surprised that i could even think i meant me, "me? I don't usually wait around for girls."

"I feel special then."

"You should," he grinned. His blue eyes were sparkling, the aviators were on the table in front of him now, thank god. I didn't recognize him before he took those stupid things off, I would've been a little nicer, "I'm a big deal Kairi."

Or not.

I looked around, the darkness was leaking in through the windows, something was picking at the back of my mind, other than my weeding thoughts. Something I was forgetting?

"So? What about we head somewhere? Let's really get to know each other yes?" He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and then laughed again, "I doubt you want to stay here, hours of work and then hours of sitting where you work alone."

"I dont have anything better to do."

"So we could get some dinner or something maybe?"

Shit.

"I forgot, I've got something to do already."

"Do you really? Because a second ago.."

I stood up abruptly, my eyes scanning the clock behind him, "Dammit!"

Tick, tick Kairi, you idiot.

"Hey, as long as you're not ditching me just to ditch, I find that a little rude considering I did ride on enemy turf for you."

"Oh please, you ride on enemy turf because you like the thrill of spying on what we do."

"Guilty," His face was priceless, it was almost cute in a manner. But then Leon's face emerged, and I felt nauseated, "Look, I was kidding. I just wanted to confirm the fact you work here. I'll stalk you often, so it's cool."

I sighed, "Well I need a ride home, so if you can take me I can repay you-"

"With a kiss?"

"No."

Shot down and rejected, he shrugged, "Worth a shot."

"Red light Sora Holmes, massive."

"You haven't even bothered to mention the guy, let alone brag about him. It can't be that great of a 'red light' Kairi."

I looked at him like he was stupid, "I just met you and you expect me to tell you all about my life?"

"That's why im here?"

"Oh you're funny."

"I'm hilarious... and sexy... and I'm smart too, but that's besides the point."

"Okay," I eyed him carefully, crossing my arms, "His name is Leon and we've been dating for… a year now."

"I've got competition, so what?"

"What about you?"

"Oh, you are hands down the prettiest girl I've pursued, no competition."

"I mean do you have a girlfriend Sora," I slapped his arm lightly. He was toned, I could feel his arm like a rock, which was a little embarrassing. I didn't notice how my hand lingered there.

He smirked grew if that was possible, "Nope, I ride solo. Feel free to take advantage of that."

What was with Sora and this cockiness and arrogance? How does someone get so much of that, it's like he just chugged a bottle of self-confidence. It wasn't intimidating, but usually i was the one with the chugging, the one with smile that made mouths watering, not that my mouth was watering or anything. He was goodlooking, but I was around good looking guys all the time. Like Roxas.

Who would probably kill me right now.

"ANYWAYS. I need a ride, right? And my sister's best friend is cooking, so maybe if you can help me out, I can feed you?"

"You have a way with words," he laughed, "'Feed me', you can't even slap me for that!"

I did laugh, that was funny in a way, "So you'll give me a ride then?"

"I was planning on giving you a ride before you asked, that's just one more thing you're boyfriend won't be able to do," I stopped laughing to look at him, a little too hard, it didn't phase him, he seemed the type that wouldn't get phased easily, "Look, im going to warn you, I tend to get bored with girls easily and lose interest fast."

I shook my head, "I tend to not care."

This time a glimmer of interest did shine in his eyes, like he hadn't heard that in a while.

"And you have a boyfriend right?"

"Right."

I stood up, a signal I needed the ride now, and he followed, "Food and 21 questions."

"Whaa?"

"I'll take you home if I get food, like the orginal plan, and if you play 21 questions with me."

"Right now?"

"Well… while I take you home and shit."

I tapped my chin, "How personal is this going to get?"

"Personal, so personal in fact," leaning into me like he was goiing to kiss me or something, he says, "you might even want to brace yourself, did you want a helmet?"

HAHAHA.

I flipped him off, "You're an asshole you know that?"

"Is that you're first question?"

"No, that's not my first question," I'd like to believe I was tricked into this game, but I was getting a ride, so who was I to complain. I followed him to the door, which he held open for me, "Actually, you go first."

"Alright, no repeat questions, it gets annoying and boring fast," we walked slowly to a large red truck, as he opened the door for me and didn't laugh as I had to jump to get in, I heard him say, "Let's see… do you cheat?"

"No," I say instantly, "Never have, never will. Not my style," he nods, not saying anything, "Do you have a best friend?"

He smiles, turning the car on, he seemed a lot more serious now, "Yes, these fellow baseball players, Axel… the red headed guy you saw taping your performance, Riku, my wingman, and this girl Xion."

Xion? That sparked my interest, a girl…

"Do you find me any bit of attractive, no lying."

I studied him for a couple minutes, trying not to look like i was actually 'studying' him. He was very attractive, something about him was just reeking of sexiness, "I do, but don't get excited or anything. I'm not saying it to give you ideas, i'm saying it because it's-"

"True."

"Right... Anyways, the day i first ever saw you, ever, why were you guys videotaping our performance?" He looked at me, i liked the way his expression never morphs into angry, though i've seen it before, "No lying."

He shrugged, preparing to merge in the lane on our right, "To be honest? I wanted to get a good look at your routines. I hate second place, so i figured we could get some good footage and possibly bring it back to out- do your school."

"Oh, and then what?"

"What do you mean? You took the footage back?"

"You would've ended up using the footage?"

He shrugged again, that was going to get old really fast. It seemed like shrugging was his way of avoiding questions, like a side tick to him.

"I am taller than you, I didn't have to hand over anything. You were fiesty and I liked the way you stepped up, so I didn't put up a fight. I figured a good note with you would be worth no footage. Ya catch me?"

I did.

Strangely enough, I thought it was sweet.

"What do you think of me?"

Good question, "Cocky, definitely."

"Well, you know what… I am," I laughed, he laughed. This was so strange, how much fun we were actually having.

"Why did you say you lose interest in girls easily?"

"I just do.. I'm a really bad boyfriend. Girls have to be really different in order to keep me around and I haven't found one yet..." He noticed my silence and took it as an oppurtunity to ask his question,"Alright… what's the relationship between you and Roxas?"

"Turn here and then keep going straight, uh," That was an admittedly good question, "he's my best friend, he has a similar personality to yours but more explosive," he chuckled at that, "but he's never ever turned it on me before. Well, never on purpose, now just follow this road all the way up the hill."

"What's you're type of girl…"

"Did you just ask me that?" he grinned, which faded into a smirk, once again.

"Hey! Answer my question with an answer, not another question!"

"Sorry, good question, if I may add. Well, I can definitely fall for a girl that's hot, smart, sporty, funny, unpredictable, dorky. I want someone I can stick with effortlessly because I lose girls by losing interest so easily." He looked at me and winked. I felt my face heat up, I turned my head out the window, the trees and houses we were passing looked familiar.

"Alright, how about this, is this going to be last we kick it?"

I was careful with my voice, "I wouldn't mind…" He smiled, "if we made plans."

I have to say, he was too charming for his own good, "You just made my night, congratulations."

"You seem alot softer than you put yourself to be."

"Me? I am the last thing from soft, alright. Let's get that straight. I hate that. I am a rock."

"You're a rock, Sora? Is that so? You've been dropping all these 'lines' on me, I don't even know what to do with myself."

"You could give me a chance?"

I shook my head, "Charming."

"I am a very charming peice of shit."

I had to really think about that, because it was true. He was not only a charming shit, but a very cute and funny shit with no hesitation of being cocky in any way, I'm not sure who that's leaning toward, "We're here, just pull into the driveway," he looked up, his mouth slightly dropped, but then crammed back shut.

"You live here?" Disbelief was wedged in his voice, "It's hard to imagine that you're house is as big as mine?"

"I do live here and you just wasted that question," I snorted.

He nodded absentmindedly and hopped out the car, to open my door.

When we got my front door, I grabbed his arm before he could knock, "You better not be backing out, I'm not going to lie, I'm kind of hungry…"

"No… it's not that, but as a warning…"

"What?"

"They'll hound you."

"I expect that from parents Kairi?" It sort of made me smile to hear him say my name, like it actually had a ring that I never heard, in it. It was flattering, he reached to knock one more time, I grabbed his arm again to pull him back.

"You know Kairi, I'll keep reaching for the door just because I can feel your boobs press against my back."

I shoved him roughly, even though he didn't move, "Shut up!" I could tell even my voice sounded flustered, "And its not my parents, I don't really have anyone… that lives with us. Just my sister, my… technically other sister, and my older brother."

He looked at me, "Where are your parents?"

"Not home," this time it was my turn to hastily reach for the doorknob, he held me back, my back was against the door and I was looking at him.

Like looking, looking at him, in his eyes which were studying me carefully. What kind of position was I in? My back against the door, my head tilted up and his head tilted down at a perfect angle, if he leaned in anymore.. Which he seemed to be doing- I felt my back give out as the door behind me opened and I tumbled in, Sora falling forward down with me. This was definitely not the position I wanted to be in.

I felt Sora's weight on me, his hand stopping himself from smacking faces with each other, "GAH!" both of us flew back.

The light and strong smell of lasagna drifted into the air I look up.

...

this. was. not. good.

"Tifa? Yuffie?"

"Kairi. Boy ontop of Kairi."

...

"Oh hey guys…!"

"Sup… I'm Sora Holmes, what's cooking... smells good!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: i don't onw kingdom hearts, or the characters, just the story... ENJOY(:**

**Dinner with the Fambam:**

"_A family that eats together."_

Family dinners were a lot funner than eating alone, usually how I ate. Not that they meant it to be that way, but being eighteen and nineteen, I was aware they had jobs and lives that sometimes I couldn't be apart of. That was the wake-up call of growing up. That was my reality though, siblings were rarely home, dad was never home, mom was out of the city with another family and I was in a mansion all by myself. I never said anything, about it though.

I wasn't a little kid, I could eat dinner alone.

Though thankfully I didn't need to, on most nights Namine or Olette was sweet enough to keep me company. We come home from school, do homework, head to soccer practice, come home make dinner, and then watch tv or play videogames. Though whenever 'playing video games' came up, so did Hayner and Wakka, like a package deal. Then Tidus came up when 'doing homework' came up, to copy our answers.

Roxas was just up all the time, so he never was an addition, but more the main course.

Usually we would play a little bit of basketball if the weather was warm, that was how we got our stress out. Lately, ive been focused on running, the stress with Leon was building up in the back of my mind.

Sora wasn't helping at all.

With his charm, his bright eyes, cute smile, perfect style.

And sitting right there.

Stupid Sora. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid-

"Kairi?"

I look up to see Sora looking at me with his hand outstretched, "Uh... the rolls of bread please?"

Embarrassed, only slightly, i handed him the a basket that we'd bought just recently. I glanced at Tifa who was looking right at me, a knowing glance, almost enjoying the awkward silence, "So… Sora is it? You go where again?"

He looked up from his plate, which he wolfed down so quick that I wasn't sure if saw him swallow, "Traverse High School," I can see him reaching for a whole new slice of lasagna.

I couldn't blame him, Yuffie's cooking and baking was always the best. Yuffie was always the nurturing 'sister' and the more outgoing, crazy one who loved to laugh. Since Tifa was always training people in kick boxing and some complicated form of kickass arts, Yuffie was always helping me with being a teenager, she was the one who had helped me with make up, when I was going through my awkward stage, she helped me with the clothes I wore, things more flattering besides sweats, boys and other everyday shit.

She was over a lot.

"Walking second place huh?" Yuffie laughed, she elbowed me playfully, I laughed too, cautiously at first, checking to see if he would be offended, which he wasn't. My sidekick was laying in front of me on the table next to my plate, the screen lit up, I check quickly, my heartbeat rapidly increasing. I didn't want it to be Leon, or Roxas, I felt guilty as it was.

"Not in baseball…." he seemed to not mind the jokes, like he's heard them all before.

"_You think I can get your number then? I promise ill be innocent with it," a wink and smile._

"Oh Fml."

Snow chuckled, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I shrugged looking at the message, I figured that if I was lucky, he would be his normal self and then ignore the shit of me and pretend that I wasn't his sister and just leave. But for once, he was looking over to me?

_Sora Holmes: If you're not busy, maybe we can do something tomorrow porfavor._

How the hell.

I looked at him in disbelief. He was practically showing me up in everything now. Charm, cockiness, secret texting, this guy had to be like a fucking ninja. It was bugging the shit out of me, majorly. But i wasn't sure if he was bugging me because he was so... charming and i was dating a guy whod rather stay away from me and my family. Like we were the plague, he would avoid us.

'"Is it your boy?"

I straightened up, "Leon? No it's not him."

Sora smirked, how the hell did he send that without anyone seeing?

"Is it this guy?" He cocked his head down to Sora who was now careful, since they we were all looking at him.

"He's sitting right there Snow."

"So what?" Snow cocked his head and leaned back in his chair around, maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to reply with, now he was driving his chair more into me than he has in forever, "No? Then what's got you in such a good mood?"

Instead of replying to Sora, I sent a text to Olette.

_Kairi: Hey I need advice…_

_Olettel: Oh? What of?_

_Kairi: The cute guy from the game? I gave him my number and I was thinking about hanging out with him sometime soon?_

_Olette: when did you see him?_

_Kairi: at work, he came to see me… _

_Olette: What the hell;)_

As I typed it, I felt silly.

I felt like I was betraying Leon, and that was a stupid thought. But I couldn't help the excitement that he made me feel, I looked at Snow, who was still observing my actions, "I don't know? Soccer is starting again."

"Who are you foolin?"

I bit back a smile, now he was interested, I could tell, "Well, I don't want you to tell me whats going on if you're going to lie."

Was I lying?

Tifa picked at her garlic bread, "Sora, how did you find out where Kairi works?"

"I stalk her," he joked.

She shook her, head, "And to think of all the people Kairi stalks, you are a good match."

"Tifa!"

"We can name 'em if you want?" Yuffie played along, "You'd be surprised at how many of them are actually girls."

Sora chuckled, "You leaning over the fence or what Kairi? I think i have a right to know, and please do Yuffie, i'd appreciate it!" He smiled. I wanted to tell him to stop, but something in my gut was enjoying the familiartiy of it all.

"Stop guys, god you people are so embarrassing."

Snow was still looking at me and my phone. I know him and things don't slip from his mind, when hadn't Snow not lie to me? I didn't really need to inform him about my life, "It's not Leon that put me in a good mood, Snow, just let me be happy?"

"Oh? Who put you in a good mood then?" Sora pressed, a smirk still there on his stupid face, Tifa laughed.

"Yeah Kairi, you're all red and shit, share some of the love."

"Guys, let Kairi smile, we don't know how long this is going to stay like this," Yuffie joked, pointing one of the rolls at me, before taking a big bite out of it.

He smiled, "Your smile looks good on you, whatever is making you happy, then just leave it be okay? I know you too well, sometimes you like to let things suck."

"Shut up Snow."

I didn't want to ruin the moment between us, or whatever was happening, but I could have told him he didn't even know who I was. Not to be mean, but he hadn't paid attention to me since forever, he wouldn't know me? No one ever really knows me, they'd be surprised at what kind of person i was alone. It was a much different side of me.

"That didn't even make sense."

"You're just slow."

This was true, Snow was doing something on his computer behind the set of chairs I was sitting on, and I was here thinking about how Sora had simples when he smiled.

My eyes darted around the room nervously, making sure no one saw that.

_Olette: You know, if you just let him take you somewhere. It's not cheating, you hang out with Roxas all the time_

_Kairi: Me and Roxas are just doing shit together, usually, you or Namine are there_

I was sitting here just stuck and confused.

"Thanks for bringing her home on time," Yuffie offered, how slow was dinner moving, it seemed like everyone was just sort of waiting for me and Sora to get up and starting making out or something. Like it was that weird for me to stumble inside my home with a guy ontop of me…

Oh. That was WAY wrong.

And I laughed. I laughed and enjoyed myself like I would with Namine, Olette, Tifa, Yuffie, or Roxas or Tidus.

_Kairi: This is different though… its wrong.._

_Olette: how?_

Now I was really nervous.

Yeah? How was this wrong?

Shaking my head I leaned way back in the chair, the white cushions making it comfortable.

_Kairi: it just is._

_Olette: YOU LIKE HIM._

_Kairi: nooo, I like his company._

_Olette: I didn't know that liking a boy sounded a lot like deinal_

_Kairi: stfu, its an attraction, you get attracted to people but never act on it_

_Olette: exactly_

_Kairi: exactly what_

_Olette: exactly what I thought, you are making up excuses to blow off an 'attraction'._

But I smiled.

"Why're you smiling?" I see Sora, probably wondering why im not even texting him back at lease, he took another big bite of her lasagna.

Yuffie tapped her chin, "Boy?"

I shook my head.

"Boy?"

I shook my head.

"It's a boy."

"Snow, what the hell?"

Tifa took the seat next to me, "If it's not Leon is it the boy you brought home?"

"Apparently no?"

Snow was taking this 'butting into Kairi's business' with so much enthusiasm, it was pissing me off. I reached for a roll on one of the plates Tifa had brought out, she slapped my hand, "So whats going on."

Sora looked at me, "Yeah, what going on?"

Damn him.

Here was the time, I could've asked for some advice from people who had a;ready been through this, but honestly I didn't want to. This was nice to be happy on this inside, inside my head, in my own world.

Yuffie jumped in, "Is his name… Hayner?" Sora stared at me, like it would be enough to persuade me to be open and honest about everything that was in my head right now.

"He doesn't have a name because he doesn't exist?"

Tifa tapped her chin, "It's not Seifer?"

Yuffie was smiling too, "It's not Wakka?"

Snow lifted his finger up with a knowing smile, "Sora?"

I shook my head, like it was impossible for me to know anyone with that name. My heart was beating rapidly behind my rib cage, my face was feeling warm and suddenly I wanted out. "Look, im not really hungry."

Sora pointed at himself, "We're just friends, she's reminded me a million times on the way over here guys, you don't have to pressure about whoever the lucky boy is who's making her smile.." They all looked at me, and at that moment he winked.

Yuffie pouted, "Fine, we wont bring him up, just stay and eat."

It was five minutes into the dinner, before Snow broke the silence, "Is this why you brought this guy home? A new lover?"

"Enough."

Snow innocently took a sip of water, shooting Tifa and Yuffie a side glance, enjoying their silent conversations with their eyes. I was left out, I stabbed a piece of salad into my mouth and chewed hastily.

"You heard her," Tifa sighed with a warning edge to her tone, "Sora is just a guest, from Traverse who was nice enough to give our loving sister give her a ride home."

"I was happy to, I found out a lot about her in one ride."

"Like what?" Yuffie asked, curiosity overlooking her face, not that there was a detail about me she hasn't already witnessed.

I eyed him, "Yes. Sora. Like. What."

He smiled, "Like she's not a fan of her job and her best friend is Roxas?"

I sighed relieved, not too obvious. The table was eaten by silence again. It was strange. Sora was still looking at me, like he was telepathically sending me a message saying he agreed and this was killing him, awkward.

"Did you two fuck?"

"SNOW."

For the love of Mickey was _everyone _out to get her?


	14. Chapter 14

**A-Dizzle: it makes me happy whenever I read your comments! Haha, it shows me that someone is actually reading(: haha just for that, I made this chapter extra long, I hope you like it! And DRAMA is definitely about to his home, don't worry, im just building some suspense(:**

**_Jamila_: this might get a little confusing, but im trying something new… so when things are like: **_**this, italicized,**_** then its like a flash to what was going on between sora and kairi when they hung out the first time after the dinner. But normal font is just her and the stupid date with Leon. It's supposed to show the difference between the two boys, obviously the better guy haha…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or the characters, just the story… enjoy!**

**Right There:**

"_I'd rather you not be there, then to be there and feel a million years away."_

It was Sunday, early in the morning, when Leon called.

To 'hang out' with his girlfriend.

Weird that he still considers me his girlfriend, I didn't feel happy anymore to see him. I was sure he wasn't happy to see me either. He always sounded so strained when he talked to me, like this was only going to happen because if it didn't, then one of us would drift away. Even though we already did drift away.

I was watching Leon who seemed very distracted, again, he was on his board too. We were riding together, next to each other, but I felt so far away. I was looking at him, his green eyes were on the path in front of him, his blonde hair was thrown in his face, he looked like a jerk from far away.

And when you get to know him, its even worse.

He had a very laid back personality, from what it seemed like the way he was dressed, in a black band tee, jeans clung to his legs that were ripped at knees and up by the pockets, a blue and orange jacket and his signature black hat.

_It's been a while since I looked at a guy like I was looking at Sora. He was wearing a light blue V neck, matching his eyes, and beige cargo shorts, and black vans. His hair was defying gravity itself, poking into a fury of spikes, but looking amazing. How the hell did this guy pull off baby blue, and we looked sort of stupid because we were matching._

_I looked down at my white blazer, the light blue vintage flower printed sleevless, that flowed to midthigh, covering my black leggings. Thanks to Aerith, who volunteered to help me find something to wear, I came out looking vintage and loving it. My hair fell straight down my back, similar to Namine's blonde locks. I definitely felt confident tonight._

_Not that I was impressing him or anything._

_It was Sora and he knew I was attached to-_

_Leon… _

I was able to keep his pace, but I wasn't pro, I didn't do tricks, but it was a passion besides soccer, since I didn't have a car, I just wheeled myself around on my board.

We were nearing the park and now I was starting to feel the nauseous feeling I usually felt when I was nervous. But it wasn't butterflies. But it was nervewracking, he just didn't seem lik ehe even wanted to be here.

I glanced at him as we settled on the ground, he smiled, "I missed you."

He ran his fingers through my hair, which traveled down under my chest, the only reason I kept it long was because he liked it. He always said I looked older, so I never made an effort to cut it. Though now that I think about it, I don't see why I keep it long.

I never kept it glossy like Yuffie had been trying to teach me, she loved her long hair like it was some sort of vital organ.

Oh Yuffie and Tifa. Both of them had been trying to get me to wake up and realize everything going on around me. How the minutes I give to Leon are minutes I can't get back. I always think of there 'words of wisdom', but for some reason, it's like I couldn't get it through my head.

I just needed someone to treat me with respect, so it could shine some light on who doesn't.

"_Can I be honest with you."_

"_Sure?"_

"_Before we get anywhere, I know this isn't a date, but I'd like to say that youre the kind of girl who won't fall easy huh?"_

_I nodded slowly, "Neither are you?"_

_He nodded even slower. _

_But I could feel the both of us were thinking more than what we were saying._

"_What's your point?"_

"_Just so you know, I don't fall easy."_

I've had a lot of fucked up relationships. A lot.

There was Seifer, who was crazy after we broke up. He joined a cliché clique with these two other people, a boy and girl, and they were so obnoxious that I couldn't even try to be friends with him. I liked a lot of things about him, but it just wasn't enough.

There was Wakka, who ended up with one of my childhood friends, Selphie, good for her I guess.

Then there was Tidus, who ended up being one of the closest guys in my life. I dated him for a year and then I couldn't take it with the emotional attatchment with him. I don't know how far along the break up when we decided we were best friends, but we did… and since then we'd been close.

After him, it was all hook ups and blind dates and group nights.

I guess.

Roxas… Roxas was a common hook up.

I think that's all Roxas really is, or ever will be. Just another hook up. He had so much baggage… so much forsty memories. I guess that's why he always had his protective shield over me, even though Roxas was the kind of guy to 'hit it' and 'quit it' guy. Constantly introducing his 'girl for the day', but he's never tried to push me away. I was grateful.

I was picking at my shirt, feeling the breeze against my skin. It was cool weather outside, nice and comforting for the mood. Not.

"_You look great Kairi, you definitely put a lot of effort in your outfit."_

"_Is that sarcasm?"_

"_About the effort? Yeah, sorry. On the plus side, you really do look great."_

"_This is the first time in a while I'm not wearing sweats and a batman shirt…. with my hair up in a bun."_

"_Hey, you'd rock it.. And I like batman."_

"_But I dressed up…"_

"_I'm not complaining, i'm just saying you could be dressed anyway and you'd still look great. I am definitely a lu__cky guy, Kairi."_

How obvious. That's why you always blow me off, "I know, I missed you too."

I hate that I'm sometimes so overly sensitive about the situations.

I didn't know if my smile was real or not, but I could tell he wasn't buying it. He leaned in to kiss me, something light, as if air that brushed against my lips, like it wasn't even there. When he pulled back, his eyes were anticipating something? I smiled, forced, and then kissed him back.

Though honestly, I would rather kiss the wheels on my board, they paid more attention to me than anything in this park.

"Well, that is partially my fault I guess… I'm stupid for not making time for my girl," I didn't say anything, because I didn't see him as 'my boy'. Nor did I want to be called 'his girl'.

"I like your hat…" I tried, he chuckled taking it off and handing it to me, I could see hidden cigarettes inside.

"_I cheat on every girl I've ever dated. I drink and smoke like no tomorrow."_

"_That's a bad habit, you'll die faster than a biology frog from Twilight."_

"_I can stop, just ask?"_

"_You expect me to believe you'll just stop because I want you to?_

"_Try."_

"_Alright," I knew he could see all the doubt on my face, "I want you to stop doing things that hurt you and people you get close too. Like cheating, smoking, and drinking," He smiled, but didn't say anything, "Sora?"_

_He shrugged covering his spikes with a batting helmet, "I'm letting it sink in."_

_I didn't think much into it, all i said was to stop. But from the look on his face, he wasn't planning on going._

"I drew on it," he mumbled.

I was trying to look at him the way I did before.

But I couldn't.

I couldn't look at him at all.

Instead, I was thinking of Sora.

We had actually hung out the day after dinner. He took me to the batting cages, since we were just friends, he decided to spend the whole day showing off. But it was so charming and I had actually gotten some good hits in, I didn't mind. In fact, if Leon wasn't in the picture, that would've been a fucking date. I would have flat out gone ahead and called that 'hangout' a date, because it might as well have been.

We spent the whole afternoon laughing our asses off, the awkwardness died away and I was able to be the same cocky girl back at him.

"_How the hell did you learn to use a bat?"_

"_I have natural talent Sora, don't be so shocked okay? It's insulting."_

"_I'm shocked because you complained so much on the way over here?"_

_"I didn't complain!"_

_"Oh really? then what do you call 'the batting cages Sora? I thought you said you were charming? God this is super lame! UGH!'"_

_"Sora... what are you talking about? I don't sound like that and i those words never came out of my mouth..."_

_"Yeah i know..." He laughed._

"_Next time, im taking you to a soccer field."_

"_Anywhere with you is just fine by me."_

"Kairi?"

I looked up, Leon curved his board to a stop, gesturing me to stop with him.

_I looked deep into Sora's eyes, "You know what I think?" _

"_Alright what, what could the great Sora possibly thinking?"_

"_That Leon is a fucking lucky ass guy."_

On the upcoming path in front of us, I could see a lady jogging, she was a tad pudgy, but the effort could be taken as inspiring. She was obviously pushing herself to the limit, sweat was pouring from her forehead and arms and body. She was concentrated and focused on the road ahead.

Then I hear Leon laughing.

I look over to see him laughing his ass off.

"What."

"Look at her!" he says between breaths, "She's a fucking-"

"She's what? Working out? Good for her."

"_When you swing the bat at the ball, I can see you flex, and it's intimidating Sora."_

"_Did you seriously just say that?"_

"_Yes…?"_

"_I only hear that from girls say that, and seconds later they start making a move."_

"_Don't hold your breath."_

_He laughed, "I'm a boxer, my arms are supposed to be hella toned."_

"_They are!"_

_"You could keep feeling them if you like?" Winking he outstretched his arm toward me, i lightly pushed it away, a smile still plastered on my face._

_"That's just nothing but a tease to me."_

He rolled his eyes, "What happened to you we used to have so much fun together and now youre all serious."

"I recall having fun, but I don't recall making fun of people as to what we used to do."

"You're acting like you didn't do this before."

"I-"

"You used to do stuff like this all the time. Pick a shit and bag on it."

Shaking my head, I say, "If I did, ive changed."

"Look at you, you're such a goody kid, its like you think youre better than everyone else and youre not."

Shit.

He was testing my patience, probably inside of his mind, behind that thick skull, he was counting down to when id slap him. Only I had much better patience than he must've expected. This was stupid, because I had nothing to say. what could i say to a guy who already doesn't want anything to do with me?

Nothing to say?

I always have something to say.

When did the likes of Leon, get to me so bad that I had nothing to say?

"_You know, I don't want to be mean… but you open the door for me a lot? You don't seem the type?"_

"_I don't' seem like someone who is respectful?" I nodded, "You're right, I guess it's just because im still trying to impress you? I should cut this out huh?"_

"_You really want me to ASK you to stop being nice?"_

"_Wow, that was a stupid question?"_

"_Yeah it was," I laughed loudly, "You are flustered? That's different!"_

"_Shut up!"_

He chuckled, like I was a child saying something totally ridiculous and he was waving me off. He put his hand up, and waved me off! I was staring hard at him expecting him to explain himself but he didn't.

"I know what we used to do," then he kisses me.

Letting him kiss me wasn't hard, I was so used to it, but I did struggle. He was putting his hands into my hair, and pulling me closer to him, I put my hand to his chest to stop him, embarrassed that he would even try in public.

Let alone when he just insulted me.

The thing about Leon is that he just never feels wrong. To himself, he's always right, everything he does is in good nature, and I am just standing in the way. That's ridiculous. Right? I am his girlfriend, he shouldn't expect that everything he says or does, for his actions to just be law. That was wrong.

"Do you even love me?"

"What the fuck?"

"Love Leon? Do you even LOVE me. I'm just so curious, because I spend a lot of my life sticking up for you and here I am getting nothing that I'd hoped for. Since I've gotten here, and you rolled your ass to my house, you've done nothing to show that you loved me."

"How do I show you I love you."

"It wouldn't hurt to do something. Anything! Maybe in the cluster-fuck of things that you do, maybe something would spark and you could say you love me again. I'm not here, in this thing between us to hold on to something dead."

"Are you here for the sex then."

_The thing about Sora was that after hanging out with him, all awkwardness aside, he was utterly perfect. IF I ever considered him, there'd be no consideration, I'd just go for him. He was sweet and he listened and he took the time to talk to me. Partly because he can't just kiss me or hug me, which was another thing I enjoyed. His hands not constantly pawing at me. _

I think it was at this moment when I was struggling to not get up and leave.

And while I was thinking this was all going to be okay if I put up with it just a little longer, maybe things will get better, the worse things felt.

"Definitely not for the sex Leon. I'm positive about that much."

"Not sex with me, right?" he pressed, guilt was eating at my insides, "Sex with Roxas."

I exhaled, clenching my fists, "Tha-"

"Exactly. That's why you're here."

I could hear Tifa's stressing voice in the back of my mind when I looked at him.

"Do you not want to be here," the tone in my voice was so utterly sad. There wasn't any other way to say or describe how else to put it. It was just sad. I was horrible.

"_You are quite an expensive date."_

"_This isn't a date Sora! This is two friends hanging out!"_

"_Well it's a date to me… so fuck off," I laughed and he laughed playfully pushing me, shoving his empty wallet in my face. He said that like I had been the one to order all this concession stand food? I had only wanted a slushie? _

_He scarfed down more hotdog, "You like that don't you."_

"_Kairi?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Shut up."_

"I told you I wanted to see you Kairi?"

"Yeah… but you seem so… unwilling to be here…" That was an understatement and it was beginning to bug the shit out of me.

He glared at me, offended, that I would even come up with such an absurd idea, ever, "You can't just grateful that id come here?"

I pushed myself up from the ground, shaking my head, "This was a mistake to ask you to come with me."

A mistake.

It was ALL a mistake.

My past and everything in it. Including Leon.

"_Are you having fun?"_

"_Yeah? Why wouldn't I be having fun?"_

"_Well, you seemed so against it when I proposed the idea to hang out. Like you were… guilty or something."_

_I looked down, "Believe me, I you'll need to get used to that, I get guilty pretty often."_

"_I never get guilty, I get jealous."_

"_I never get jealous, just guilty."_

"_This is interesting, well why are you guilty?"_

"_I have a boyfriend Sora, I'm pretty sure I've said that ten times on the way over here? Leon? Remember? I'm out with you and it feels wrong."_

"_It only feels wrong if we're not just friends…"_

_I looked at him and then shot my eyes back that the ball flying at the gate in front of us, "We're just friends… and why would you get jealous?" I desperately made an attempt to change the subject. I was learning fast that Sora was easy with that. He had to put a lot of effort to remember what I said._

"_Because you say shit like 'Leon this' and 'Leon that', it's annoying and I'm starting to hate him."_

I hate him too.

"_Hate him? Really? Seriously? Seriously Sora? Seriously?_

"_Yes! SERIOUSLY."_

"_I hate him," Sora was gripping the edge of the table, clear frustration on his face, he was shaking his head, like he was thinking things that he wouldn't dare say out loud to me. Which was smart, because I had no idea how I would respond. Like now._

"_You don't even know him."_

"_The look in your eyes when you say his name… it shows everything I need to know. I hate him,"_

He grabbed my arm, as if appalled by something I said.

"You pushed me away, don't try to push this onto me."

I did?

Oh right.

No.

Actually.

I.

Didn't.

Enough of this accusations and guilt. All I want is to end this. I was with him and he felt a million miles away. No more.

"Look, Leon, do you need to wipe your ass?" he glowered, "Whatever crawled up your ass and died, its pissing me off."

Leon looked like he was thinking. He didn't act on his anger, thank goodness I got out what I needed to get out, I honestly though he was going to hit me. That would have been a mistake.

And I was so done with mistakes.

I didn't want to fight anymore. I didn't want to make him angry, but I wasn't going to have sex with him out in public, or alone in private, in general. On bad turns, one good night wasn't going to fix everything. It never did, because I don't recall ever doing it. Though I know I did, I didn't exactly spend time thinking about the next time I would like he did.

"Sorry."

"_Sorry about tripping you."_

"_Very funny, Kairi."_

"_No… honestly, I'm sorry about tripping you…." but I couldn't stifle my laugh, I sat back and just laughed and laughed and laughed._

"_I looked so stupid. THANKS."_

"_You can trip me," I tapped my chin, "Trip me," I offered my foot as if really letting him kick it to make us even. I didn't expect him to topple over in such a manner. He still looked good so what did it matter?_

"_Not yet, I'll be sure to do it when you don't expect it, Kairi."_

_I laughed again._

_I think about his laugh a lot now, it makes me sad. When I'm with Sora, his laugh is all I hear. We laugh at ourselves, most of the time, but it's funny. We make jokes and goof off and its almost like Sora was starting to break down as my friend then just trying to win me over._

_Even though, slowly, he was._

"It's okay."

He could tell I was avoiding his eyes, like he was avoiding my question.

"I have to get going… dinner is in a few hours and I have to go."

"Maybe I can come over tomorrow night? We can just hang out?"

"_We're hanging out again, I need to laugh with you at least three times a week or I will not be able to get through my life, Kairi."_

_Laughing as he says this and laughing as I was listening, I join in, "You know what, we should, that's be kind of nice. Like tradition, we make Sundays just… us."_

_He didn't tease or pester into that, instead he sticks his hand at me, "Sundays? Deal. I wouldn't pass a day up, ill text you when I can't see you."_

"Maybe…" but I was reaching for my skateboard, leaving out with another thought. Because a second thought would lead to him blaming me, and the last thing I wanted was to hear anymore depressing things.

This was depressing to me. I don't want to be with him. I don't want to be here. I don't want to pretejned like im happy anymore, because im not happy. I don't remember the last time I was happy. With him. I don't remember anything worth remembering because I didn't love Leon anymore.

So what was holding me back?

I was the bad person because I was talking to someone else at night.

Another guy was sending me 'good morning' texts in the morning, and I was smiling and enjoying them. I wasn't thinking about Leon anymore, so why the hell was I still sticking around like a pathetic puppy.

I was shaking. My hands and arms were shaking because there was so much I wanted to do and say to him, that the words and actions wouldn't have come out in English.

"Sometimes I wonder why we are together."

"Because the sex is so great."

"Stop."

It was the worse thing to bring up, a long lost memory. The only thing linking me and the boy in front of me together anymore. A memory I could never let go.

I turned to face Leon, the boy that I fell in love with wasn't standing there looking at me with the smile I felt so special to see anymore. He was eaten away by the shit that he pulls.

"Don't, Kairi. Go home and think carefully, before you make a mistake."

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking Leon."

If I had a dime for every time Leon talked me out of breaking up with him, I'd have 100 dollars. Everytime my gut instincts takes over, and the best decision is about to take place. It doesn't. Because he knows exactly what to say to change my mind.

I turned and walked.

I was going to talk to Namine, Olette, or even Roxas.

We'd be together one more day before I finally give up.

Maybe…

"_Next time we'll go to the soccer field, so we're on my turf, Sora."_

"_Alright deal."_

"_Wow, eager to lose one on one?"_

"_I'm eager because, when it comes down to it, you just made plans for another day, and you sticking around is good enough. Just friends, or whatever, ill take it."_

"_Don't be surprised, I had fun, honestly. You and youre ADHD nonstop talking made me laugh my ass off all night. Congratulations."_

"_I could tell, you had a good time, no need to remind me. You laughed the whole time, tripped me, tricked me, made weird jokes, fed me some ice cream, and hit me in the nuts with the ball and then watched me accidentally hit myself in the balls with the bat…. Which we need to make some sort of promise that no one else will hear about this… please."_

"_Wow, that did sound like we had fun."_

"_So next time on the soccer field?"_

Deal.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters… I do own the story so ENJOY(:**

MONDAY LUNCH WITH OLETTE AND HAYNER:

"Olette, I love that shirt!"

"Thanks, I just bought in the downtown district recently, it was only a little munny," Olette smiled brightly, her and Hayner were sitting together on a bench, sharing a plate full of French fries, I cover my stomach playfully pouting, "Oh here, Kairi, just take some."

"Okay Olette, I was with you and that shirt cost so much!"

"Shut up Hayner!"

I laughed gladly accepting the handout, I looked at the two who were playfully pushing each other back forth, "So are you two dating yet or what?"

Olette blushed and shoved me back, her green eyes widening, "We're just friends Kairi!"

Sheesh? What's with all the shoving? I didn't say that because of course I knew that we were just goofing off, "Oh please like I haven't heard that before!"

Olette and Hayner were cute together, he was always being so gentlemanly for her and taking care of her when she was sick, and bringing her homework to her when she missed school, and writing her songs, and buying her food.

_Sora Holmes: What's cookin good lookin (;_

_Kairi Romeo: Hello to you too Sora(:_

"Are you still talking to that guy from Traverse?" Hayner mumbled.

I looked at him, studying to see if I should lie, he just shrugged, "Yeah, we've gotten to become pretty good friends, actually."

He nods, shrugging, "Hope we get the honnor of meeting him someday," he smiled. Such a friendly guy, it's such a change from the way I talk to Tidus and Roxas, both who were a lot more brutal with their words than this friendly guy.

How long has it been since I've actually talked to him?

"Really?"

Olette didn't falter in her smile, "Really! I think it'd be cool for everyone to meet him and his friends! That sounds fun!"

I looked at her not thinking that it was an entirely horrible idea.

_Sora Holmes: So, what're you doing?_

_Kair Romeo: Hanging out with Olette and Hayner, my friends… hey so I have an idea!_

_Sora Holems: Alrighty, shoot?_

_Kairi Romeo: Let's hang out!_

_Sora Holmes: OK WHEN._

_Kairi Romeo: wait… with friends… I want my friends to meet you?_

_Sora Holmes: … sure…_

_Kairi Romeo: Okay, soooo first you with my friends and then me with your friends. Since we are best friends._

_Sora Holmes: ok… deal_

"I think that's a brilliant idea!"

The two looked at me with a smile, "He seems like he's making you happy, so you know what, we'll behave!"

Hayner pointed me, "But I don't want to be mean, do me a favor and not… go around the school with this news?"

I sighed, "It's just Traverse town…"

"Oh don't pull that, teachers here don't even like Traverse… anyways, set up a date and we'll be glad to go!"

I couldn't help but smile, hey, I was willing to do this.

This was a chance for people to meet Sora, my _friend_, before hearing any possible rumors that Leon or any of his friends planned on spreading. I'd prefer that people see he isn't trash like I had expected him to be before hand.

It was hard to believe the first time I saw him and talked to him I wanted to claw his eyes out.

And then break his camera, he was a spy afterall.

I shook my head.

It wasn't that long ago was it?

How did one week and a weekend turn into such a bonding week and a weekend?

I'd have invite quite a bit of people though, well not necessarily, but I would have to ask the people I care about the most.

Sora was going to have to meet Tifa and Yuffie again, Namine, Olette, Hayner, Tidus and Roxas…

Oh god.

Roxas.

MONDAY DINNER WITH TIFA AND YUFFIE:

"What kind of plans?"

I looked at Tifa who was wearing her black basketball shorts and white tank top, she was sitting down watching me place plates down on the place mats.

"Simple ones," I walked around the island to get the three glasses.

"Like?" I see Yuffie walk behind me with a pitcher of water, her hair was up in a pony tail, but wearing shorts, and a light yellow tank top, matching the clip in her hair, "This isn't another party that Roxas is taking you to right? He has the tendancy to bring you home wasted. With another girl attached to his arm. I don't appreciate it."

"I don't either, believe me. Sometime I have his girl's phone number on my arm the next morning."

Tifa laughed, "I was wondering why you had 'Xions' number on your hand?"

"Xion?"

"Once.. yeah, why? You know her or something?"

My thoughts eagerly wandered to Sora and then Roxas.

Note to self: ask about Xion!

I shook my head, "Anyways, no, I was actually wondering if you guys wanted to properly meet Sora, you know? Like we could actually all get together, so you-"

"I already approve."

It was a big deal, actually, if they approve, it was kind of weird. But without the approval of Yuffie or Tifa, or anyone else important to me, i could just go and do something effortlessly. Their voices nagged at the back of my mind, just clawing into my subconscious. The only thing i went and did without their approval would've been Leon. I don't even have an excuse for him.

I was just stupid.

"I know right," Yuffie mumbles, "Anything but the Leon."

I tapped my chin, "Alright, that's a little harsh, don't you think?"

She shook her head, "No. Definitely not. Tell her Tifa, tell how not harsh I'm being."

Tifa nodded, "She's right you know."

I shook my head, "Look anyways, would guys mind coming, it's be cool if the most important people attended this."

Tifa put her hand her on her chest in mock shocked, "Oh, well thank you very much Kairi, I am so utterly touched."

Yuffie looked at me, her green eyes were shinging, they turned to Tifa and I could feel the both of them awkwardly talking to each other by just there eyes. It was sort of strange to feel like I wasn't in on their secret.

_Sora Holmes: Do you think I'm scrawny?_

_Kairi Romeo: No way… seriously, you're definitely not_

_Sora Holmes: So you think I'm sexy(:_

_Kairi Romeo: I think youre toned… nice try!_

Tifa raised a glass of… coke? Anyway she and Yuffie raised it up to me, with a smile, "We'll be there, don't even worry about it."

TUESDAY LUNCH WITH TIDUS:

"Hell no way!"

"AH! COME ON TIDUS!"

"Screw it, you're not eating my Nutella sandwhich!"

"Tidus, I have loved Nutella more than since way back in the day!"

"Kairi, shut the hell up! Make your own!"

"I can't," I pouted, "Tifa and Aerith hid it and said I have a problem."

"Well you do," He lifted the sleeve up on his arm, "Look at this, it's the scratch you made when you attacked me for a little sandwhich."

"… Tidus…."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Why is the sandwich in the cut of the a baby duck."

He looked up at me, his cheeks reddening a little, "My mom… uh- she made me the sandwich."

"She did huh?"

"Yep…"

"…"

"…"

"Tidus your mother is over in Hallow Bastion."

"Yeah what's your point."

"….?"

"Oh…"

"Yep…."

"I like ducks so sue me!" He chucked the sandwich at me and gladly inhaled it in one bite, he shook his head, "You are totally not hot right now."

"Fuck you."

"I know right? Who want this? Hey baby-" He turned to some random girl walking by us in the courtyard, he winked at her and she put her hand up to his face in disgust.

"Not a chance."

"I wasn't interested anyways," He mumbled.

"So…" he looked at me, I was licking the Nutella off my fingers, "You want hang out with me, Tifa, Aerith, Olette, and Hayner?"

"Hayner? The COD obsessed kid?"

I nodded, oh Hayner and his reputation.

"Sure, why?"

"Well I kind of wanted everyone to meet Sora?"

"Wait? Sora? From the game? You two are talking?"

"Yeah, he's a good friend of mine now," I sighed, waiting for him to detest me and then me pull out the puppy eyes and him finally give in, and then we both laugh and talk about more Nutella and the shapes he should do.

A panda… that's my favorite animal.

_Sora Holmes: You know I never thought I could hate anyone more than I hate your boyfriend… until today._

_Kairi Romeo: What happened?_

_Sora Holmes: I hit a guy today…_

_Kairi Romeo: What! WHY? Are you okay?_

_Sora Holmes: Are you serious?_

_Kairi Romeo: Right, stupid question, Is he alive? Why?_

_Sora Holmes: He's breathing… in the hospital…. And he was talking a lot of shit about Twilight. So I said some shit about how I knew you over there and how you're not a bitch and he laughed and said he knew you two and you definitely were and I swear to god I lost it._

_Kairi Romeo: Another thing I hate is when people say bitch…_

_Sora Holmes: I mean,itch… like im itching to see you Kairi!_

_Kairi Romeo: LOL, anyways thanks for defending me then_

_Sora Holmes: Don't ever worry about it_

I looked up at Tidus who was scribbling some last minute words on his math homework, "Anyways, yeah wanna come?"

"Sure…"

"You don't want to huh?"

"Nah, I don't mind. I'd rather head with you there then stay at home and talk to Hayner about Olette again. Now that you mention it, I do happen to talk to him a lot."

I droned him out, so he was planning on coming too… good news, good news.

WEDNESDAY AFTER SCHOOL WITH NAMINE:

"Sora Holmes?"

"Yeah, basically since you know him it won't be such a big deal, you're like one of his closest friends right?"

She shrugs her shoulders side tracked, "Yeah, but you know he's a player right."

Good old Namine, straight to the point.

"I know that, he tells me that all the time, it's like a badge of honor or something," I shake my head, she smiles, her blue eyes were shimmering, "Well it probably is. You have that badge too, don't you."

"You know I created this badge Kairi!"

"Tifa?"

Namine turned to see Tifa standing behind her, she practically knocked her over with the abrupt weight. Namine was wearing her practice clothes for drill, a hot pink shirt and white shorts that made her legs godly.

Self conscious, I fidgeted with my sweats.

"Namine is a player, what am I?"

"A legend," Me and Namine said in unison. It was more an accident to say it so seriously, even though it was true.

"You two are so weird sometimes."

The three of us laughed so loud, I leaned back to catch my breath and hit Namine's car lightly, which caused me to laugh even harder.

The three of us had to go way back, back to god knows when. We were truthfully so close, just drifting slowly apart. When we were all young, Tifa was the one who had to look after us, always, it was weird.

She was a year older so I guess It was expected.

"Anyways, so are you up for it?"

"I'm down, just text me whatever the plan is alright?"

I nodded, grateful for her open minded methods whenever Tifa happened to drop by

_Sora Holmes: You know we should probably meet up sometime to eat again._

_Kairi Romeo: We should_

_Sora Holmes: You work somewhere where there's food_

_Kairi Romeo: Did you want free food?_

_Sora Holmes: MAYBE._

_Kairi Romeo: Haha, alright, I'll hook you up!_

_THURSDAY AFTERNOON WITH ROXAS:_

Oh who am I kidding.

I was going to have to find another more clever way with the most tempermental guy on the planet. No way was I going to just ask. That was just ASKING to get hit. By a pillow… but I was still getting hit.


	16. Chapter 16

**A-dizzle: I love my longer chapters too! But your comments are what make my day! Haha, yes, Sora is a fighter and I like that Sora is all…. Protective, its my type. Roxas is really protective and the clash between Roxas Sora will come… soon enough(: YEP! SORA BOXES! I'm okay at baseball… but it's a slow sport. I'm with you on soccer, much better and more adrenaline. I'd stick with soccer if I was you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, or the characters or anything but the story…. Enjoy(:**

_Sora Holmes: So are you competitive?_

_Kairi Romeo: Are you talking about in soccer? Because ill kill you Sora_

_Sora Holmes: So that's an answers my question. Shit_

_Kairi Romeo: I mean… yes I am pretty competitive_

_Sora Holmes: so if I happened to beat you in soccer? What would you do_

_Kairi Romeo: LOLD. That wouldn't happen_

_Sora Holmes: I'm an adapting sports star, so I could win if you piss me off_

_Kairi Romeo: no way in hell would I let you beat me on my sport._

_Sora Holmes: You wouldn't know?_

_Kairi Romeo: Stop it Sora, you're pissing me off now. I don't like to talk about people beating me? It pisses me of… sooo… stop. Now. Seriously._

_Sora Holmes: LOLD. Shit, Kairi, I was kidding? Kind of_

"Are you even listening to me?" I looked up slowly to see Roxas holding some sort of sandwich oozing with mustard, annoyance slapped onto his face and even more in his eyes. He pointed at me with his sandwich accusingly, "Can you at least pretend better?"

"Pretend better?"

"Yeah, you know, like when I'm talking and you don't even listen or attempt to listen, you at least PRETEND to? Like a true friend."

I think I was 6 when I was able to tune everyone out. Tifa said it was a bad habit and it could get me in a lot of trouble, even though she was the one who had originally taught me the trick. The focus was to completely ignore the person in front of you, and focus to something that could occupy your mind completely. It was odd.

"Oh fuck come on Roxas, calm down alright?" I ran my fingers through my long auburn hair, hating the length more and more, it was a constant reminder to Leon.

"If I were any calmer than this Kairi, I'd be dead."

_Sora Holmes: you know I notcied that all over your kingdom page, you have have pandas… youre favorite animal?_

_Kairi Romeo: Definitely! It's kind of embarrassing_

_Sora Holmes: hm… okay_

I couldn't help but feel myself smile, I did love pandas. I would've been more subtle about it but since everyone already knew, I didn't care.

"Whatever," he peered down at my phone, with a cross between curiosity and irritation, "Who're you texting?"

I slipped the Kingdom heart's brand sidekick into my pocket, "Just Sora."

"Just Sora."

I was almost tempted to throw something at him. Roxas and me butt heads all the time, for important and pointless matters, that's just the kind of thing we do. Unfortunately, as close as we are and as fun and dorky as we could be together, our conflicts and different point of views got in the way every time. He was a strong minded guy, he liked to be right. Doesn't everyone? I know i do, and so whenever i got the chance to show Roxas he was wrong when he was 'SO SURE' he was right about, i did. Because that's who i was.

Like this.

He didn't like Sora, not as much as he didn't like Leon. But no one liked Leon.

It was getting in the way of our own friendship now and he wasn't just going to settle with the reassurance that we were best friends.

"Oh yeah… no big deal that you are fraternizing with the enemy or anything. Traitor." He shrugged, not bothering to look at me like i was his friend anymore, but like i was this problem that wouldn't see his side the story.

"Oh shut up Roxas, you're so dramatic, it kills me," I rolled my eyes and didn't reach for my phone when the vibration reached my leg.

"If you reach for it, I swear to god I'll bite your hand."

I was laying on my couch, outstretched, my feet up against the wall behind it, and my head dangled on the edge. Roxas, was sitting on the floor, a drum set in front of him while focused on the screen, easily hitting all the notes.

Roxas was in a fitted black shirt and tight jeans, chewing gum extra loud as if to annoy the shit out of me on purpose, his similar blue eyes trained on me intently. I ruffled his blonde hair, which calmed him down and me before I would yank it right from his annoying little head, "You know it kind of bugs me that you've been spending so much time with the fucker. It's like you don't have time with anybody else anymore."

"What are you talking about? I hang out with Tifa and Yuffie night, and I hung out with Olette yesterday and Namine last night… and I'm hanging out with you right now right?" I thought back, I didn't want to admit that among those fun hangout times with them, I was texting Sora the whole time.

He chomped away on his gum.

Snapping it repeatedly.

"Oh right. One day with each of us. How many days did you spend with the enemy, traitor?"

"Stop calling him that Roxas, it's annoying…. And stop calling me that, just because I have a new guy friend doesn't mean I don't like you even less."

The thought hasn't even crossed my mind, I could see his eyes dull, like that hit him in his… heart.

Oh yuck, I was such a sucker for his pout.

"This guy is from TRAVERSE. Remember? That's what's annoying. You seriously have a boyfriend? What's the point of having him if you have Sora. It's bullshit. Shit, I mean I barely see you anymore."

"I can have friends Roxas," I snapped.

"You plan on fucking him to-"

"Shut your fucking mouth."

Roxas smiled, it was a famous Roxas smile that screamed danger. "Did you."

Okay, so the smile was dry and not inviting or warm or friendly. It was dry like the next answer better be no or you're dead kind of smile and didn't appreciate it.

"No I didn't! And I think that it's bullshit because you assume that the only reason I'm hanging around him is because I fucked him, instead of the fact that MAYBE I just like to hang out with him? Why does everyone assume that?"

"First of all, Snow is your brother. He's going to assume you fucked him. Second of all, it's me Kairi, and I used to have your attention? Even with your boyfriend around. I was the one that helped you out… remember that."

"Don't talk to me like that Roxas," I sighed, defeated, "Don't ever hold me to being you're friend like i owe you. Because i don't. If i didnt want to be you're friend then i wouldn't, easy as that."

He paused the game to look back at me, I could see he felt defeated too.

"I'm losing you to a guy you just met, after I lost you to a guy who treats you like shit. What about me? Kairi? A guy that's been here for you from the beginning?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Roxas."

"One hook up isn't enough for me."

It was a mistake.

A sad and sorry mistake. The guilt was so heart wrenching I stayed with Leon for this long, day after day, just another reminder to me how badly I fucked up. Even though in reality I DIDN'T cheat, the memory was just. Annoying.

"Fuck this."

"Shit Roxas, it's hard to talk to you when all you do is-"

"What? When all I do is what Kairi! Want better for you?"

"Want better for me? I understand how you could Leon. But why are you hating Sora? What the hell did he do?"

"He exists."

"Oh, god forbid he was born. Now everything should rot in hell right?"

Roxas stood up suddenly, making sure to let the plastic guitar hit the ground hard. I slid upright, and the stood in front of him.

"Am I still your best friend?"

"Yeah you are."

"So what happened?"

"I said you a-"

"I heard you, Kairi. I mean what happened, in the beginning, you would listen to what I say… and give a fuck."

"It's hard to give a fuck when you let this shit," I gestured to the invisible Sora, "in the way and I can't take what you say to anything since you always drag Sora, who is just a friend into the argument! It's stupid!

"Wow."

"What?"

I was shouting and I know I shouldn't have been. It wasn't my fault though, I couldn't control my temper a lot of the times with him. Which I didn't mind and sometimes neither did he. But this was one of the times that I just was not willing to not just play along. I go along with a lot of things Roxas says and does, but he cant constantly put down Sora because he's from Traverse, without a reason.

"You gonna cheat on him?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Or is the only guy that you'd cheat on with, me-"

"Shut up."

"What? Now that we're talking about our history, you want me to stop Kai?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, irritated and frustrated and a little hurt, "Stop.. Roxas."

"I bet that's why you won't give me a chance. Because of what happened."

He seemed so sure when he was talking. Like nothing in what he said was wrong, and he wasn't. Though he wasn't right either, but i wasn't going to admit that to him. Considering, he would never just let it go. I already pushed it out of my head. Why couldn't he?

"So Sora then, right?"

"Leave. It. Alone."

"He's just like me, Kairi," he chuckled, eyes boring into mine, "Tell me you don't miss me."

"Get out of my fucking out house Roxas."

"Or what. You'll sleep with him?"

"GET OUT."

He leaned in, his eyes finding something in mine, like he was really trying to analyze how i was feeling, "Or what."

"Or I'll fuck-"

"Fuck Sora Kairi? You'll fuck Sora, you're new boy toy. Side dish. Bestfriend, but not really? It was me and it's him and i know-"

"Get out..." There was a small sob in the way i said that, i didn't realize how i was shaking, or how close he really was, "I hate you."

I didn't mean it.

He knew I didn't mean it.

But that didn't stop him from storming out of there, the door slamming shut behind him.

"I fucking hate you!" I screamed.

The only thing i could hear was the pulsing of my heart beating in my ears.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: i don't own kingdom hearts or the characters... just the story enjoy!**

**Disappointment:**

"_What you say is not only a lie, but an insult."_

Damn.

I was standing in the aisle for frozen foods, checking out the selection for drinks on the shelf. I was looking at my reflection, where I wasn't dressed in so much school spirit that I didn't even look like myself anymore.

I was wearing a bright blue jacket, a black tank top and my black soccer tracks, just staring at myself, I wasn't even really looking for the energy drink that I wanted.

I despised this.

I should be with my boyfriend, but no, for gods knows why hed rather spend his time as physically far away as he possibly can. Cool.

Then I start to think back on a lot of the recent events.

I think back to Monday, when he was with a group of his friends and completely ignored me when I came over to talk to him. Which wasn't any different than the other times I try to talk to him, I don't even know why I bother going up to him.

"Hey, can you get your drink before I turn fifty, Kairi?"

I jumped at Roxas's voice.

Roxas had to be the bitchiest person ive ever met in my entire life sometimes.

He was still mad about the whole Sora thing, like the only thing occupying that blonde head of his was how much he detested me and Sora… and the fact that I was still standing here looking for something to drink.

Why were we friends again? Him being jealous and me not giving a fuck?

We were since we were in diapers I think? He shared the same love for soccer, and currently was wearing the same the same soccer tracks, but with a loose red volcom shirt, his blonde hair, much crazier than when were younger, was in a set of making up a fo-hawk in a kind of way, matched with blue eyes.

His tone was very thin, like if i said something wrong, he would snap, and i would let him because I said I hated him when I didn't and now I felt like an ass.

He had the worst mood problems, always angry. Well lately at least.

His aura, if that existed, screamed fuck off!

"Sorry, you want a Gatorade?"

He nodded, sauntering over to my side, opening the glass door for me, "What flavor are you looking for?"

I shrugged, still in a bit of a memory relapse. I shook it off and brought my finger up to the individual bottles, trailing the line of bottles, row by row, finding the right flavor, "I want the blue one?" he pulled a lime green one and the light blue one that I liked, I shouldn't have but I couldn't help but say it.

So he says, "Green and blue."

And I let myself say, "Hey that's funny! We chose the drinks that match our favorite colors!"

He eyed me, "Im debating to get a different drink, just to kill that statement."

I pouted a little, he rolled his eyes, tucking the two drinks underneath his arm to reach for another drink, which was yellow and then another, which was orange, I smiled, because he hadn't put back the blue or the green. I was guessing that Roxas was still angry… at me of course… from the whole showdown yesterday. It showed through his actions, snappy words, and attitude.

Not mad enough though, which I was grateful for.

He was softening up to me, it was clear for that much.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to lift a finger and help me out princess?"

Well, barely.

I take the blue and green from him and close the glass door without slamming it, because he always slams doors.

He looked me, eyebrows raised, "So…"

"So?"

He stared at me for a long time, it was actually kind of awkward because I didn't know why.

"Youre blonde friend tells me youre having some issues with Leon."

Uh oh. I shook my head in fashion where I wouldn't blame him if he though I was a tad crazy or something, "Namine, why would she say that? We are on a completely smooth surface right now…. And why are you talking to her? You hate Traverse kids…" whoops.

"I hate Sora."

That sounded more like an obligation than a correction.

Anyways…

"And she called me… after you left?" I looked down, things are just falling apart all around me now, Leon was done, I just wasn't to the point of ending it yet, Roxas wasn't smiling and being a little prick like usual, "Smooth surface?"

"That's right."

"Right now."

"That's what I said."

He searched me, "You're lying your ass off right now."

Offended, my hand flew over my chest dramatically, like in those soap operas, he never played himself anything below his harsh bluntness, which was I kept him around, "Honest."

He smirked, "Alright, fine, call him."

The order was very simple and demanding, I turned to walk off but he stepped in my way, "Move."

"I want you to call him. Call him and I'll pay for the drinks and take you to eat somewhere."

I hated that without the bribing, I knew I was going to have to call him anyways, since he was persistent, I pulled my cellphone from my strap, my fingers were cold, "Okay… " I dialed his number slowly, but since I memorized it there wasn't any real delay, while the ring was going on, I say, "I don't see the point in this at all."

"I don't give a fuck what point you see," Roxas was almost scary.

Okay so maybe the fight hadn't worn off of him yet... the chip on his shoulder was increasingly breaking into his personality.

"You have an incredible poker face dude," He rolled his eyes, "Leon?"

I could hear Leon muffled, and then clearly say, "Hey babe."

"Uh… hi Leon?" I looked at Roxas for any input and mouths something with a straight face, "So what're you doing?"

There was slow response, in a way, and but finally he said, "Nothing."

I sigh, if Roxas was trying to get me to see how completely uninterested Leon was in me, mission accomplished, "Okay…" Roxas mouthed something else, "Uhm… can I come over? Apparently I really want to."

Roxas glared at me, Leon says, "Uh… I would but my dad is home, and we're attempting to bond or some shit."

I raised a brow, "You're at home? Oh… okay, sorry for asking. Maybe some other time then?"

No response, then, "Maybe, we'll see okay."

I sigh exasperated, "Just say hell no Kairi. Just say not tonight im sorry. Why bother with this leading me on?" How strange that I had said that to him, I guess with Roxas standing right there, I felt I had a little more to me than I would without him there. I just wanted to be careful.

Leon cackled a laugh, and yeah, he cackled that shit, it bugs me to say how not humoring it was, "I want but I have shit to do at home, sorry."

I glared at Roxas back who seemed content with this answer, he gestured for the phone and when I handed it to him, he ended the phone call simply sliding it shut. He handed it back to me, or shoved it back to me, and then just looked at me. As angry as he was, it seemed like I saw the glimmer of something… like remorse.

Grabbing my arm, he started to pull me away from the frozen selections, away from the cashiers, I had to shuffle my feet by a lot in order to keep up because when I wasn't playing soccer, I was extremely slow.

"He said he was where?" I didn't like the tone of his voice, it was usually blunt or sarcastic… but now it was straightforward, "Home right?" I nodded being pulled way in the back by the music selection, I looked around to see what he was looking for.

"Roxas, you're cutting the circulation off of my arm!"

"Shit," and his grip released slightly, but it was still tight and still demanding I go where ever he was going, I followed at the same pace knowing that he was being completely serious with whatever he was trying to show me.

Then he stopped and I slammed right into his back, "What're you doing!" I demanded rubbing my forehead from the impact.

"First of all, I've seen you play soccer and you ram into girls like a truck, so I highly doubt that you're as fragile as you say you."

I shrugged, "Point taken…."

Shrugging now Kairi?

I was starting to pick up on Sora's habits.

He pointed up ahead to see Larxene, I rolled my eyes, "Slut what?" That was just a saying kids around our school started to say whenever we saw a girl we didn't like, it was a high school teenager thing.

"Oh I get it! You like her. How great. Thanks for the information," I started to walk away, but he held me back.

"Let's play I-Spy."

"Lets not."

He shrugged, "You're always trying to get me to play a stupid game, now any different?"

"You know Roxas, I don't appreciate that, I thought you enjoyed playing games with me, " I frowned, "You're trying to say something or whatever, where's that blunt attitude of yours that I love so much."

"Get your ass over here and look at Larxene."

"Ah, there it is," I poked my head from behind the shelf with him, my hand resting on his shoulder to get a better peek.

I took a couple steps before realizing that we were hiding behind a wrack of books, people who were passing us by were shooting us weird looks, which didn't seem to phase Roxas whatsoever, though it was kind of getting to me.

"Can you see?"

"People are staring."

"Shut up."

I crouched down, poking my head on the right with a clear view of Larxene.

Her and her bitchy self was in a very clear view.

Awesome.

I could see her hugging someone, his hand was at her waist, slipping down to her ass, which was creeping me out because I was starting to feel like a stalker now. The thin line that divided observing and stalking wasn't clear apparently.

I stood up straight, seeing over the shelf, Roxas put a hefty hand on my shoulder.

My mouth dropped so far down I'm sure you could stick your head in and peer into my throat.

Not this was such a shock.

Im sure anyone would've put two and two together with Roxas's simple steps and seriousness. But I was hoping he was wrong. That would've been nice.

But then I keep forgetting Roxas was rarely wrong, was almost never wrong.

Well one of those rare days when he is I don't say anything or else he'll call me out on stuff too.

I shook my head turning to leave but, I was kept in place, just to watch the disturbing couple break from a kiss. My blood was boiling on high, and if I wasn't being held back I would've thrown myself straight at the hoe.

I'd enjoy pulling out her treasure fake blonde extensions.

And then another flash into my mind of back for our freshman year, when I firs caught the two of them behind my back. I walked in on two pairs of deer in headlights, just standing there, they had hands linked and then break apart so quick.

Or when Olette found the notebook they'd pass back and forth between each other, filled with my secrets, my stories, my life.

Frustrated I was back in the present clenching my fist so tight I felt blood trickle down my hand.

It may not seem like such a big deal. Just a cheater. Who gives a fuck right?

Wrong.

I actually fell really hard for him. We were able to hold onto a down-hill relationship for a good year, before this and I opened up to him with undeniable faith that nothing would get around. And suddenly I see this. I also see all my words on the page of that stupid red journal they shared together.

I see a lot of things and one of them wasn't hurt.

Lots of frustration though.

That was for sure.

"Leon, last time I checked, her name is Larxene, not 'dad'," My voice wasn't shaking like the inside of me was.

It was taking about all my human being to not stomp over there and beat the living shit out of either of them. Which was possible for me.

Blazing green eyes met mine, his brown hair was in his eyes messy, the way I would run my fingers through it flashed back into my mind. His black jacket with the white spiders on the hood, his tight white skinny jeans, blue vans, and all this other shit that he'd wear with me, was now in contact with Larxene.

He let go of her so fast she stumbled a bit, "Kairi."

"Yeah, hey slut and slut dose."

Roxas glared hard at him, "when I saw Larxene four sizes bigger than her boyfriend's scrawny ass, I figured I should have you call him. Unfortunately he decided to lie."

Everything in me shut off.

"Well I guess he was searching for his heart in the bottom of Larxene's throat? Is that what you were doing you one-inch piece of shit," He laughed taking a couple of steps toward me and Roxas, aggravated, I held my hand up in prevention for him to come closer, "Save it, I knew you liked thicker girls but I always imagined it in a muscle fashion."

"Not a female Santa Claus," Roxas murmured.

Leon shook his head, "Now wait a minute, babe you know I lo-"

"Do not."

He has said love like he breathes air, he didn't even wait a full month to say it, whether I said it back or not. Which was ridiculous, because everyone always said it was kind of desperate when he did that and I had to agree with them, just never aloud.

"No you don't understand…"

"No I understand perfectly, actually. Im happy for you 'babe', good luck with whatever the fuck this is."

Larxene who was enjoying every second of this stepped next to Leon, who was very confused, "I'd just like to let you know…. That this wasn't the first time."

I gritted my teeth, "With you?"

"Well that too, but im sure you hear all the rumors saying how hes on other girls? They weren't lies, but ill let you decide whether you believe that or not."

I took a step forward, my arm getting caught by Roxas, "I could care less what he does with other girls. Because if you two were so great, he would've dumped me by now?" She rolled her eyes, but before she could say anything, I snapped off the necklace hed given me and tossed it to her, "Now you can have him and all his glory."

Roxas shook his head guiding me away from the two.

If I didn't say anything… if I just walked away now, I would regret it.

I faced Larxene's blotchy red face, probably mad that I didn't cry, or storm off yet, which I was about to do both in a minute. Leon just stared at me with those eyes and I felt nothing. Nothing at all.

I sure as hell wasn't just going to walk away. I was NOT going to walk away with no satisfaction for him.

Fuck now.

"I just want you to know something. I am going to tell you know, because there's no way in hell you're ever going to get the chance to talk to me again, that you are pathetic and worthless. I stood up for you, i defended you, i fucking fought for you. It was a constant battle whenever we were together, but i stayed because i always hoped things would get better. They didnt. Of fucking course. And shit, look at you, this is what you stooped for? This is sad. I just want you to know that i don't care. I won't let you do this to me anymore because im seeing what everyone else has been trying to get me to see for months... that you are going nowhere. Ever. You'll be stuck, in this state of feeling sorry for yourself when you have noithing to really feel sorry for. You are a cheater and i have better things in store for myself now."

I smiled, because the only thing i could think of, was at his baseball practice.

But, I was shaking again, my fingers felt cold.

Almost as if on cue, I see Roxas dash forward, his fist clenched and connecting with Leon's face in the fastest motion I'd ever seen his go. Like lightening. Leon flew back into another shelf, all the products sliding off the shelves.

I didn't make a move to stop him.

Punch after punch after punch after punch.

Blood.

Larxene screaming.

I stared at Roxas whose face was emotionless, I felt nothing.

Nothing like a black hole. If something had gone into me, i would've done nothing. I would've felt nothing because i was so icy right now and it is just such a difference then what i normally felt toward him. The bloody pulp in front of me underneath my best friend. How was i going to tear Roxas off him if i was so frozen... What am i doing to help.

What was help going to do for me?

Nothing.

Which was i was not feeling anything at all.

After all the times I had put myself through the same hurt over and over again, forgiveness, I fucked up sure, but I didn't fuck up this bad. I was not going to stop Roxas, this much dawned on me.

I could see Leon's face too, bitter, and pounded.

I couldn't see people gathering around us, or the security gaurds rushing to this corner of the store, or the owners running to see us, either.

Roxas stood up without warning and looked at me.

I looked back.

This was all done. All of it done. I was done.

I was so _done_.


	18. Chapter 18

**Jamila: It's an update! Went back and revamped everything, feel free to reread this forgotten story.**

_**XxOoSolanaSkylarXxOo: I hope the way i portrayed Leon doesn't make you mad, i love him, but he was one of the broody characters in the FF series... so i figured putting him in would do him some justice. You're right, he is really emo in his games, which is kind of my point.. HA! I know right! I love Roxas like this, i have to remind myself to make sure Sora is tha main guy, because whenever i write in Roxas's character, im like, "but he's so great. how can he NOT be with anyone?" yknow? ahah, thanks for readin!**_

_**A-dizzle: I totally understand! I forgot too and this is MY story? haha! i know right? Sheeeshhh, kids these days need to be more happy with the shit that they get? And yeahh, im pretty glad i let Leon get himself beat up, because i cannot stand his character... i wanted to make him a memory? I honestly didnt even want to put him in, but i did. Then i got so annoyed that i beat him up using Roxas. He was a cheater. He deserved it. :) I KNOWW? I can;t wait for Sora's reaction either, but heyyy, what can i say? I guess we'll just have to wait huh? ;P Don't worry, they'll meet up for sure. There's no way i'd put that encounter for any longer than i have already done. :) and youuu always pay attention to detail dontchya? haha, thanks for keeping up!**_

_**Annomous: Awh, thats cool! I'm glad you actually like my storry, that means alot to me, honest, and i will continue writing, if you don't give up on this story. I hate that i left it on this cliffhanger for so long, ill admit, that was pretty dumb of mne. :D just for you, im going to make my update right this very second! thanks for reading! i hope you keep checking up on here!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdomhearts, or anything, just the story...so ENJOY!**

Chapter Eighteen:

I woke up before the sun actually leaked into my bedroom, but i didnt make any effort in to finding out what time it was. It wasn't early, i realized. It was just another rainy day, which i didn't mind. I was beginnning to love the gentle sound of the rythmic drops, the lowlit glow of the gray clouds, and the fresh air the slid through the vents throughout the house. I poked my head out from under the new white comforter Yuffie had just washed over the weekend, and pulled on the blinds to look out onto the balcony. Soaked, just like i thought.

I snuggled back in to my sheets, today seemed like a hot chocolate day, but i didn't really feel like getting up.

I felt like falling back asleep and just staying asleep.

Just to forget everything.

I already had that.

I don't remember much, but right after the crazy 'Leon is a fucking cheating pig' thing, i think i got very wasted. I don't remember though. Which is definitely a bad thing. I'd have to ask someone about it, sometime. I don't like the whole not knowing what happened after i found out Leon being the dick he is, up front and personal. Awh shit. That could be really, really bad.

Something in the pit of my stomach ached, slightly.

I was nervous.

The last time i got shit faced...

I have to push that away. I can wait. That issue can wait.

I could only handle one issue at a time, i felt like maybe i should let myself fall back asleep. But i didn't need anymore sleep, what i needed was a shower and some good food. I felt like eating and that had to be a good sign that my appetite was back. Not that it ever really left, in my defense, i was sleeping this whole time.

There was a knock at the door, and underneath their feet, the wooden floor creaked outside in the hallway. Light steps, padded footing on the wooden floor, no shifting...

"Are you still alive in there?"

It was Yuffie.

I could tell from how she hesistated with the question. She was attempting to keep the mood light, because she really believed i died in here. Who could blame her? How long have i been in this room? I don't even remember the last text i read or sent out, or the last phone call i answered anymore. That's how long. I stretched, feeling little relief in my muscles from being tucked in for too long.

I sighed, "Yeah."

I didn't mean to sound so exasperated, because i honestly was okay. I was alright. i was still alive. i was still here.

Yuffie took this as an invitation and threw the door open, her smile was from ear to ear, and it took a second for me to realize how long it's actually been since ive talked to her. She was wearing an extremely oversized yellow tee, probably Tifa's, with black short hidden mostly underneath. Her hair was longer, i think, and pulled up in a tighter messy bun than usualy, her green eyes were studying me from behind her long ass bangs. She was smiling, but was carefully watching her movements, i could see that much. I felt like a fragile animal, if she moved to quickly, i'd be quick to scamper away.

"Wow... you, uh... you look really rested," she mumbled.

What the hell?

I had to laugh at that, her face was scrunched up like she smelled something bad, which always made me smile, because 50% of the time it didnt. Shrugging, then snuggling deeper underneath the blanket, i pipe out, "I slept for a long time i guess."

What sounded different was my voice.

It sounded so quiet.

So weak.

She laughed, "That's an understatment Kai, you were in here so long, i told your friends you were hibernating."

"You're an understatement, Yuffie. Even bears come out in the spring."

Yuffie smiled, "I know, hibernating would not describe the 'resting you took', but you needed it," She plopped onto the edge of my bed, still searching my face for any sign of hurt. She wasn't going to find any, of course. I was a stone wall, too easy to lock things up inside of me, "Well, why don't you go take a shower and we can go out to eat or something?"

She knew me too well.

Food? Who wouldn't jump out of bed for some free comfort food.

I looked outside. It was calm rain this morning, "Okay. Where's Tifa?"

She seemed surprised that i would say yes. I felt a little guilt take a quick pang at my chest. Damn. How long has it really been?

"She's working again," oh great. Tifa was working again. Whenever she started working again, i never see her. No one ever sees her. Especially when she has her school sports and martial arts class. She dissapears right off the planet for weeks at a time. I could see Yuffie was bitter about the idea too, but i didn't want to get into it. We both could go on about how little we got a peice of my own sister.

She was very short and sweet about it, just like Yuffie, "Well she's missing out... let me take a quick shower and we can go. Deal?"

She smiled, "You need some fresh air... you bear," I rolled my eyes with a small smile, trying to keep the mood light, i owed her that much. She was trying to hang out with me, might as well give her something to work with. She stood up, making for the door this time, "No dilly-dallying! This is going to be a good day, okay?" Yuffie wasn't looking at me, she was holding the door open and facing the hallway, i just stared at her.

Was it just me, or was her voice quivering too? Yuffie's voice doesnt't quiver? She didn't wait after the silence, instead she skipped outside and shut the door behind her. I didnt' picture on a smile on her face.

I'm not sure if i was trying to 'keep the mood light.'

I think i was just honestly lighter, both literally and figuratively.

I haven't been eating much since the break up, but it was more than that. I feel like i've taken the right step to close everyone the moment it happened, for a little time, instead of running my mouth to everyone and driving them away. I felt more than good.

I felt emotionally relieved.

Like a good yawn, or an epic stretch.

I felt comforted.

I could spot my phone on the opposite side of the room, sitting there. Unused.

I wasn't sure if i wanted to see who tried to reach me... i'm sure i was going to get into some kind of trouble. I mean i have been living under a rock like Patrick Star for how long? What day was it? What the hell TIME was it?

I was tilting my head at an angle to see if i could see anything from her, but that was impossible.

Damn...

I slid out of bed, i was going to be a ninja doing this. Stealthy.

I was tiptoeing over to the stupid thing? What the hell?

Mentally slapping myself, i straightened up and made quick strides right up to the sidekick. I wasn't scared of my phone, seriously? What was i going to get... hate mail? Did that even make sense? I'm not even sure anybody else knew about me getting PLAYED. I dont think? Well Roxas and everyone who witnessed the reason Leon was in the hospital over night. But that wasn't any excuse either.

Black screen, i pursed my lips.

Why was i so nervous? What could i be nervous about? About my closest friends forgetting i even exist now. Did i push them too far away? Shit. Maybe i should have played illness or something. My friends are cool, but me ignoring them for such a long time? That wasn't cool... I wasn't cool.

Great, along with my heart, my vocabulary is diminishing away.

I definitely didn't think this plan through.

What about Sora?

Sora...

I pushed him away for a guy that didn't even consider my feelings as a real emotion. A guy who apparently had better shit to do than pay any attention to his girl friend. That actually made sense. Leon did have shit to do. She wasn't exactly better, in any way, but she was. How long was she there for? I wasn't going to analyze this bullshit anymore. I've done all the analyzing i could do for myself. I was done.

No matter how many ive tried to look over what could have change, it won't.

He lost a good thing.

Whatever happened to him... the boy with the charm and the brightest blue eyes i've ever seen in my entire life.

What happened to me?

I didn't reach for my phone, instead i made my way to my bathroom. I had better things to do.

Such as, getting ready for my day with Yuffie.

She was right, i had a scrambled brain right now.

I needed some fresh air.

Things were going to get better, i couldn't do this to myself. I wasn't going to be like these other girls that felt sorry for themselves, because i fucking didn't. I mean i did at the time, but i don't anymore. I mean it. It was his lost. I could do better, i know i can. People tell me all the time? I've heard throughout the dead end relationship and i won't hold it to myself. If i wanted pity, i would've asked for some. I would've cried or something. But i didn't.

Not a single tear... yet.

And people will respect me for not crawling back to him.

People will understand why i couldn't get back to them, why i had to push them away to get better. I was in solitary mode, and i know that sounds bad, but what's worse, is if i actually let him get away with it.

I didn't.

If i could take on stupid Leon with stupid Larxene.

I could pull myself together.

I was better off.

I let myself shrivel away, but i shouldn't have, because i am better than that.

I'm better than him.

_**221 New Messages. 19 Missed Calls. 4 New Voicemails.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything(: promise!**

**Jamila: An update? WHY YES! YES IT IS! Revamped everything, feel free to reread it all… haha! It's long… real long.. and I'm sorry if it's confusing, but it's good, at least I think it is! I have the next chapter finished and I'll update before the end of the month! Promise! Also, this has REAL adult themes… you can see it, and picture it… but it's not raw lemon!**

_**Anna: That's sweet and thank you(: I don't know! Haha, tell me why I love my characters more than I love my own friends? JUST KIDDING, but seriously thanks for reading and here's the update!**_

_**A-dizzle: oh you know from who!**_

_**KHgirl8: I'm really honored that I'm the first you've reviewed! Thank you so much! And I really do try to update but everything was lost on my computer! I wont let ya down!**_

_**Same AnonymouDs: THE BIBLE? Just kidding haha, good, thank you(: I'm actually wondering if you ever ended up getting a fanfic? Since it really has been a long time… if you're still reading this, here's an update for ya!**_

_**XxOoSolanaSkylarXxOo: GOOD. I'm glad it's perfect for you because then it's perfect for me! I mean brooding Squall had a good heart, and I might make Leon into a better guy in the end. Because I feel mean making him mean haha. Oh I know right, Roxas is my boyfriend. Crap.. I mean Sora. Just kidding haha**_

_**Noheartx: Thanks for noticing how much time I put into my characters aha. I gave Sora a little more depth here, Roxas looked like a jerk here, Yuffie never changes(: Namine is funnier being dominant than timid, Olette is sort of nerdy… but in a more discreet way, HAYNER IT COD AWESOME I TOTALLY AGREE, and selphie is coming up more some time soon(: It's all good, I'll do my best to honor your command haha **_

* * *

"_It's tiring right?"_

_I moved slowly to the table by glass case filled with an assortment of decorated cakes and other desserts avoiding Namine's current, intimidating stare. I wasn't sure what she was so mad about. I was only in my room for a little._

"_Being broken up with? I wouldn't say tiring."_

_She sighed, her eyes reflecting worry, "I called you… and texted you, you didn't even tell me."_

"_Was I supposed to broadcast my failed lovelife? Sorry."_

_That was mean._

_I could hear it and guiltily, I sat back twirling a strand of my hair, "Kairi…"_

"_Look, I'm sorry.. it's just, isn't this what everyone wanted."_

_Namine's eyes widened._

_That had to be what really hurt. I was hurt and betrayed, stuck inside my room for days because in all honestly, aside from the end of Leon and me, my pride was struck. Everyone, and by everyone, I really meant everyone, had been against us in the beginning._

_I wasn't going to say anything like, maybe they weren't as sympathetic as the should've been, because they were._

_But shit…_

"_Kairi, I'm not here to tell you 'I told you so'."_

_Defeated, I nodded, "I know."_

"_I'm here to tell you to get over it."_

"_What."_

_I wasn't expecting that._

"_He was at fault. Don't let him do this to you… don't let him do… THIS to you."_

"_You say this with an emphasis, but I'll be honest, I'm not really sure why."_

_It was Namine's turn to be annoyed, she bit down on her lip like she wasn't sure if she was going to cross the line that we both knew she was going to cross. I waited. Because deep down inside, whatever she was going to say, I knew I needed to hear it._

"_You're letting him do this mind game thing, where you sulk months away, don't let him do this to you."_

"_Okay, I won't."_

_Alright, so my tone wasn't as friendly as it should've been, so sue me._

"_You know you've used that stupid sarcastic tone with me at lease five times since we got here?"_

"_Oh have I?"_

_That was six._

"_When you asked me if I wanted to cross the street now, and traffic was flowing. When I asked if you were okay and you asked me if I was a virgin. When –"_

_I winced, okay was I really being that big of a bitch._

_She stopped and stared at me sadly, her blue eyes brimming with tears, not minding the look on my face. She knew me better than that, right? She knew I didn't mean to be such a bitch, that it was all an internal reflex and that I would never mean to hurt her just because I was hurt._

"_Namine-"_

"_He's such a dick!"_

_I bit down on my lip, she was so distressed, I hadn't even noticed it when I first walked in and saw her. The surprise was delayed, but still there._

_She was in a white sun dress, barely covering up mid-thigh and high heels made for the warm weather. Her sun hat tilted over her head nicely, covering her messy blonde hair. I eyed her carefully._

_I looked down, "You don't have to worry… I'm fine."_

"_Are you really?"_

"_As fine as I'll ever be. Just need some time to heal."_

_Yuffie already laid down the law with me. She already told me how I was acting wasn't going to benefit for anyone and that I couldn't lash out at people who were just making sure I was okay. _

_I've heard this already._

_I mean, I wasn't listening to the advice…_

"_Heal… Kairi, give me something. I want to know how you really feel. You're always there for me and I want to be there for you too… I didn't want you to get hurt. I wanted him to… I wanted to skin him alive and feed him to Larxene… don't push me away."_

_Genuine._

_I could feel it._

"_I'm sorry if I seem mean… I really am."_

_I could tell she thought a 'but' would follow shortly after and when it didn't, she smiled._

"_Don't be… I don't care if you turn into some kind of monster and raid the city, I just want to make sure you're okay. I don't want this to ruin you… okay?" _

"_When did you turn into such a cornball?"_

"_When I heard from someone other than you, about the showdown."_

_I did feel bad about that much, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."_

"_It's okay," she touched her cheek with her index finger, thinking deeply and looking down at her drink._

"_Really… I am."_

"_Just…" she paused, I could tell she was trying to form a careful sentence, "I thought we were closer than that…"_

"_I didn't tell anyone."_

_She smiled a bit at that, "Good."_

"_Good?"_

"_I thought you told Olette before me or something."_

_I sighed, "Namine, I'm going to tell you this now, because I probably won't later. I'm really grateful for everyone being there for me when I need them. So thank you for asking me to come out for breakfast. Honestly, I needed this. Next time something goes down, I'll be sure to come to you."_

"_I know you will."_

_She smiled brightly, the worry still shining in her eyes. I wasn't trying to push her away, but the frustration i felt was stubborn. I was never one to really hold a grudge, but it felt like a sinking feeling when I thought about it. They all really did want her to and him to end it. Why were they together for so long, it was hard to remember? Was it really because she loved him, because that didn't sound right.  
_

_A wave of comfort washed over her before- "_Kai!_" _

_Had she heard correctly?_

My eyes fluttering open from the memory… or dream of the day before, to find herself in her bed, staring at the ceiling.

Was that her name in the dream, or was that a tap on her window or was that the wind…

Her eyes discreetly scanning the darkness from underneath her covers, she poked her head out.

"Hello…?"

She was sure something was outside.

Not like she was going to freak out, because she wasn't some six year old little kid scared of the monsters in her closet and the boogeyman under her bed. It was just so clear, she was sleeping and then something woke her up and from the safety of her bed.

She was sure someone… or something was outside waiting for her?

Not like some spiritual crap, but literally something or someone.

This had happened before, with Namine.

She ran away from home when she was younger and came to her house for shelter and food. I didn't turn her away, it had to have been midnight, I was sleepy as fuck so I couldn't have anyways.

I stood up carefully, rubbing my eyes, lightly stepping toward my window. Heat was bracing my skin, but the night was cold for some reason. I couldn't put my finger on what I was feeling, so I cautiously moved forward toward the darkness. The light from the street lamp bleeding through my curtains, now I was sure someone was outside.

I staggered a bit, feeling a bit of an intoxication in my system.

That's weird… considering I was with Namine… not out having a drink.

"I have a… gun!"

She cursed herself for the insecure tone in her voice.

Damn Kai… Sure you do.

I strained my eyes and heard a small laugh, "… Tidus?"

"I really should kill you now."

The blonde flurry of spikes emerging from the darkness calmed her heartbeat slightly, was it just her, or was she about to pass out. Roxas gracefully jumped from the branch outside, pushing past me and lazily sauntered into my room. In a loose black tee and plaid shorts, he ran his fingers through his hair, not making any signs of leaving. She placed her hand on her heart.

This scene had seemed too familiar.

She stared into Roxas's face, he was younger. The scar on his collarbone, not yet on his skin, and his hair was shorter, falling against his eyes, not in his famous fo-hawkish fashion.

… Too familiar.

"Roxas what are you doing here?"

"I heard you and Leon broke up?"

Heard…? She stared at him quietly.

It was suddenly clear to her.

_She was dreaming._

There was a sense of reality to the scenerio replaying, but she's been through this before. She remembered the way Roxas used to parade around in his Batman belt, the way he didn't do his hair like this anymore.

She could feel it.

"Yeah we did… he said he needed freedom and I gave it to him."

"So… you want to talk about it or what?"

_She wanted to wake up, or pinch herself, but she could tell she had no control over her self._

"I guess so."

He nodded toward the bed, falling in it tired, like he'd been running from his own nightmare.

She hugged herself, feeling so bare in front of him.

His eyes were taking her in, never seeing her anything less than sweats and a baggy tee. She stood back against the wall, he shorts barely covering the cup of her ass and a tank top that generously played her curves.

"Were you expecting me?" he winked playfully.

She smiled, "No, I definitely wasn't."

"You look… sexy?"

"I just got done having-"

"I know this is going to be some smart ass remark, please don't finish it. You know how I get with you and sex and other guys and shit."

She laughed lightly, joining him on the bed.

_Her heart was hammering against her ribcage, she should've known where this was leading._

_I was watching it now and it seemed so fucking clear._

_This innocent act lead to a year of a pointless relationship, well innocent being a very generous word… nothing was ever innocent with Roxas involved._

"Have you been drinking?"

This was like Roxas, always holding her to her crap. He was taunting her with his eyes and then poked her in the forehead, "You had a beer and you're drunk already huh?" I groaned and rolled my eyes, he was so mean sometimes.

But then I smirked slightly, "How could you tell?

"I know you, I know what you're like when you're drinking."

"Amazing?"

She sighed, he wandered around, humming lightly to himself, but I could see something was wrong. He wasn't the kind of guy to go creeping into her bedroom whenever he felt like it. Sure he was annoyingly disobedient and did his on shit on his own time, but he wasn't a creeper. I was surprised the way his hand rested casually on my bare thigh, squirming at his touch.

_Mentally, she was crying, crying because the memory was used like a weapon against her. _

_Roxas…_

"I can't go home yet. My parents will kill me. I messed up real bad Kai…"

The urgency tipped against his tongue, clicking visibly and I motioned him for him to calm down. His calm composure broke as he shook his head, heaving a heavy sigh filled with a deeper grief then I saw. He clenched his fists tight and then untight, then tight again.

"What happened?"

"Me and my dad got into a fight or whatever. I socked him… I really hurt him and I didn't do anything but walk away."

"What!" The worry emitted from my voice.

"I was doing myself a favor by shutting him up, instead of killing him."

"You can't be _doing_ that Roxas," the tone in my voice was warning him to stay calm.

His stature was clearly covering up how angry he was, I was diluted with alcohol, realizing I hadn't noticed the bruise on his eye.

"I can do that in my sleep. I don't care. He deserved it."

"What happened?"

"He called me a disappointment and then shoved me. He…"

"Then what…"

My hand found his right eye, which was a light shade of blue and purple, he winced and then pushed her away softly, not making any effort to push her too far. He struck his own son? When did Roxas's perfect family crumble. His dad was a good man, I'd met him many times before and this was something different. Roxas was staring at her like someone had taken his ego and thrown it front of a train.

"He pushed my mom and I lost it."

His eyes revealed more to story then he would verbally, but I didn't push him, knowing where that usually went. His mom… Roxas's mom was always the center of his world. The thought of Roxas's father, who was a huge man, striking his wife sent a ripple of fear shoot down her spine.

"Roxas… breathe. I know you're upset-"

"I'm fucking pissed!"

She jumped slightly at venom in his voice, "I know…"

"Do you get it? I might not be able to go home… ever. Not while that fucking shit is living there."

She felt her eyes half-lidded, "Are you tired?"

"Among other things…"

"Among other things?"

_Biting down on her lip, she stared at him. His eyes weren't looking into hers._

"Among other things."

"What are you talking about?"

_She willed herself to snap out of it. Willed herself to wake up._

"You want to sleep? You're look like shit-"

"I love you."

"Y-you what?"

"I love you Kai."

Her stomach churned, "I love you too."

His eyes lit up in a way I never saw them before, I touched his face softly, smooth skin.

"Kiss me."

"You're drunk Kai…"

But he didn't resist her when she leaned him, he hungrily returned her advancements, he attempted to push her back onto her bed, but she stopped him, "Roxas-"

"You can make me feel better…"

She raised a brow, "Comfort me.. I need you."

Without thinking, she didn't stop him from his hands groping her ass, his fingers-

"Roxas wait-"

But at this point, she didn't stop.

His lips crashed on hers with the taste of something sweet and hard, her eyes began to water. Tears spilling with such intensity, it almost startled her.

Was it so worng…

To want to take it back?

She felt his hands slowly slip her clothes off.

Exploring her mouth like a cave of wonders.

His fingers finding the fly to his pants and then shuffling to position her under him.

Then flipping her over roughly.

He wasn't listening to her….

"Roxas _stop_."

"Please Kai."

But that wasn't her back then. She didn't say anything the night it happened, she voluntarily-

"ROXAS PLEASE STOP!"

Jolting upright, unsure if it was reality again.

It was unbearable.

The heat was causing her to sweat, so was the nightmare, but when she felt herself, all she felt was cold.

The memory was so clear, she hugged herself.

Crying.

The only thing that Roxas had done to her that night, was make her believe in something that never came. I wished for something I knew I wouldn't get and I honestly believed I was… making him feel better.

I wanted to make him…

Tears, they way the fell, I started to feel like the hurt was coming from every corner of pain. She hadn't known, but he may have said 'I love you' and meant it. But he didn't prove it. I waited for him to come around. I really did and it sound ridiculous for someone to 'come around' to love you and change everything about themselves, but she did. She waited for him to stick to one girl and love her like he said.

I meant it.

I meant it when I said I loved him, because somewhere inside of me, I always did.

The way we knew each other so well, he made me feel special. Always putting me before everyone else, it made me feel wanted and with the way my parents were never around, and at one point my sister and brother were working on themselves, I felt alone.

He was the one to change that.

I felt like I owed it to Leon, because I was with him forever, but I gave it up to someone who didn't even... care about me.

He was sorry… she remembered that. He constantly made an effort to make it up to her, without strapping himself down to her and making any promises to be with her. He'd done it all. But that wasn't enough, because shortly after, I crawled back to Leon.

If anything were to break her, it was that moment of… lust.

Or whatever… because I still highly believe it wasn't love.

On his part at least.

"Kairi…"

Her eyes snapped toward the window, frightened to see a head of brunette spikes, "Sora…"

He looked good, in a pair of bright blue basketball shorts, a black vneck, his eyes startled at the sight of her. Which was stupid because if anyone was suprised, it should be me with him in my bedroom. What the hell?

"Hey."

Had the look of terror scared him as much as it was scaring herself.

"Get out!"

"Oh shit... W-wait, what!" I hadn't meant the pillow to slip in his direction, he didn't dodge it, so it connected with his face and slid to the floor leaving him with a confused look on his face, "Not exaclt what I was expecting… "

Startled he attempted to step toward the bed and away from the room, "Come on it's me! And that pillow really messed my hair up!"

She stared at him, "What are you doing here!"

Minding herself, she covered her face with both hands, embarrassed that someone was looking at her like this. But really? What was he doing here? Really? I didn't reply to any of his voicemails or texts or calls, so seeing him here was… confusing.

Was this another dream?

The other one was clear.

It was just two clear memories nipping at her flesh, one right after another and in a way, she liked seeing Sora in front of her.

"I came to check on you! You haven't gotten back to me, I'm sorry!"

Another tossed pillow in his direction, this time he dodged it, "Y-you came to see me?"

"Of course I came to see if you're-"

"Get out!"

"Okay, okay, okay," he shielded his face as a flying panda soared through the air, hitting him and he dropped to the ground.

At first I was expecting him to stand and then fly out the window like the pillow flew at his face, but he just laid on the ground making quiet whimpering noises while clawing the wooden floor. I stared at him... tucking a hair behind my ear, still shaking him and not getting off my bed.

"… Sora?"

"I don't think i'll be able to ever kids again..." I didn't say anything, glancing up, "I'm sorry if I scared you."

He pouted, "I-I'm sorry I hit you in the-"

He raised his hand to stop her, wincing in pain as the strike between his legs caused pain rippling through his body. But the look of pain switched to something else. He was watching me with worry, saying nothing. Why was he looking at me like that, why was he staring at me like something was so wrong. It was like he was reading into me.

"Kairi…"

I stared down at the covers of my bed, my hands were shaking.

"You're crying."

Oh…

When had she started crying?

I wasn't even sure why I was crying anymore? Roxas… Leon, both boys had done some serious damage to her mental state and it was a miracle she was still in one piece. I'm pretty sure I would've killed someone.

I was that fucked up right now.

I shook my head stepping off the bed and staring at him, "You're crying," he repeated.

"I'm crying."

"Talk to me…" He outstretched his arm quietly and without realizing it, I stood from my bed and stepped toward him, and then another, and another, before finally standing right in front of him. Her hands fell down against her sides weakly.

It was embarrassing, because I could tell I was a mess.

Bawling and sobbing like it was to the core of me.

He shook his head and pulled me into a tight embrace.

Right…. I know what it sounds like.

Embarrassing.

Like some kind of cheesy, corny ass movie from the biggest chick flick ever.

I ran into his arm so he could hold me because the realness of my dream had scared me so badly, the only person I wanted to be with, was Sora.

I wouldn't admit it, but my mind was searching for him on a more consistent, if not persistent, base now.

I felt more need toward him, than I did Roxas.

"What's wrong… what happened?"

"Is this real?"

It felt real.

Sora was sweating too, his eyes glimmering with worry and excitement, the only person to have been able to climb a tree like the one outside her bedroom was Roxas. The thought of him made her heart clench.

He laughed, despite the situation, his arms squeezing me closer to him, "I know it's hard to picture anything more perfect than this handsome face, but yeah, this is real."

There was no way she was still dreaming.

That line was TOO real of Sora.

"What's going on…"

"Well I look like a baby-"

"You look hot… even crying like this."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm just feeling sick I guess-"

"No." He mumbled sternly, "I mean what's wrong with you."

"Excuse me," I asked offended and looking up at him.

"Sorry, I mean… don't cry."

I didn't look at straight in the eyes, because pools of sapphire were so seriously looking into hers, "I-I…"

"You're going to tell me what's wrong Kairi."

I shook my head, unmoving, he repositioned his head and stared down at into my eyes, lingering before smirking, "Tell me."

"Why should I?" I challenged.

He tapped his chin, like he hadn't really thought of a reason not to, "Because I'm a good listener."

So I told him.

It's weird to give in, I know, and it was only adding to the dramatic cliche moment, but I didn't care, as weird as that sounded. Everything…. I don't know why or what possessed me to allow such a vomit of feelings to hurl at him, but I did. I think i needed to really get it out of my system, otherwise i would've exploded somewhere else. Like in another bed or something.

From start to the finish, I told Sora everything.

And at this point, he was seething and i could tell why.

"Comforting him….? You were drunk!" He hissed.

"Shhh."

He nodded awkwardly forcing his voice to lower, in fear of waking up up either Tifa or Snow. I didn't tell him that both were heavy sleepers in completely different corners of the house, he cocked his head back and forced a silent breath. One. Two. One. Two. Jamming his mouth shut, and his eyes, he stretched his arms up above his head calmly, or at least kind of, and then nodded, a sign he was okay.

I shook my head, he was right, "I know… but I was the one."

"You said no."

"I know I did."

"Why the FUCK are you guys still friends."

"Please don't yell…"

He bit his tongue, repeating his little zen peace position again, then stiffened and then relaxed slightly, inhaling my hair, as if the scent was calming his anger, "You said no and he did it anyways… that's not what friends do."

"But I-"

"I'm going to kill him."

"Sora wait."

We made it to the bed.

I wasn't sure how, but just laying together was comforting enough, it felt perfect.

"I don't want to be mean Kairi… but can you move a little bit…. Just… I don't know, like a little away from me."

The serious in his tone made her look up, "Sorry."

Staring down at me sighed, "Don't look at me like that Kairi, im sorry… it's just you're all cute and cuddled up to me… and you're not wearing much."

I glanced down. I was in my favorite oversized blue Kingdom Hearts Tee, with my favorite band, and my underwear, without shorts on. Squealing, with my face heated up and as I quickly shoved him away. How did that happen? I almost forgot how hot it was. For the first time, the shock had him spiraling back, this time he toppled over the bed and landed on the floor.

"Ow," he pouted.

"I'm sorry…" I could still hear my sniffling.

"You should kiss my booboo…"

"Where are you hurt…"

"On my lips."

I laughed.

Peering over the edge and watching him stare up dazed, just looking at her, reading her expression with a smug look, "Tell me I made you feel a little better..."

His voice was low, "You did..." she wasn't going to lie. He did. I didn't expect to wake up and see him standing there, and now even as he stared up at her a familiar look she used to see, she sighed.

"You should smile like that okay? It makes me feel better that you're okay…"

"Thank you Sora."

"All in a day's work!" He chirped like we didn't have this big mental breakdown.

"I mean it," he cooed.

Okay?

"Let me take you on a real date."

So tonight… she had a dream, of her and Namine discussing her and Leon. Then, woken up in another dream of a memory between her and Roxas and the first intimate touch between her and her best friend. Then, woke up in reality with Sora standing in front of her, asking her to unload all of her problems, which she did, then they ended up on her bed cuddling. She wasn't wearing shorts. He wasn't trying to get with her.

And then he asked her on a date?

I stared at him for a long moment.

"I would really like that."

"Kairi?"

I closed my eyes, not caring if he stayed with me in the bed or if he left through the window again.

"Sora?"

"You're a lot sexier than I thought... maybe you should start walking around in a bikini."

"SORA."


End file.
